Illusion d'amour!
by mambanoir
Summary: Draco aime Harry qui va se servir de lui pour cacher son illusion d'amour, et quand la réalité frappera Harry il sera trop tard, Draco aura déjà trop subit et totalement perdu en arrivera au meurtre de son amant...l'amour peut-il être plus fort que tout?
1. Chapter 1

**&&&&.**

**Bonjour ou bonsoir!**

**Ceci est une nouvelle fic et les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à J.K.R, une fois de plus je les emprunte.**

**&&&&.**

**Cette fic est avec relations homosexuelle donc celles et ceux qui n'aiment pas ne lisez pas je ne vous le reprocherez pas.**

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 1.**

**&&&&.**

« Draco ouvres cette porte ou je la fais exploser! Cria Harry Potter qui tambourinait contre le battant depuis dix bonnes minutes.

Environ vingt minutes plus tôt il était entré en courant dans leur maison, le cœur battant à toute allure, impatient, fou de joie, plein d'espoir et de remords aussi.

Il venait de prendre conscience de tellement de choses et il avait tant à se faire pardonner.

Pourquoi s'était-il autant borné?

Dieu qu'il avait été stupide.

Il n'avait pas trouvé Draco dans les pièces du bas et il avait grimpé quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier menant à l'étage, il pensait qu'il devait être dans leur chambre, enfin plutôt sa chambre à lui tout seul depuis quelques temps.

Mais quand il avait voulut ouvrir la porte il s'était aperçut qu'elle était fermée à clé, le blond était bien là puisqu'il entendait vaguement du bruit à l'intérieur, mais selon toute apparence l'entrée lui en était interdite.

« Draco ouvre! Avait-il appelé.

Il n'y avait eut aucune réponse.

« Il faut que je te parle, c'est important, ouvres s'il te plait!

Au bout de dix minutes de supplications il avait finit par hausser le ton.

« Ouvres cette porte ou je la fais exploser!

Presque aussitôt il entendit la clé tourner dans la serrure et le battant s'ouvrit sur Draco qui le toisa d'un air détaché.

« J'avais besoin d'un peu de tranquillité! Fit-il d'un ton tout aussi détaché...mais on dirait bien que c'est raté.

Puis il se détourna et se dirigea vers le lit sur lequel était posé une valise qu'il ouvrit.

« Draco j'ai tellement de choses à te dire! Commença Harry tandis qu'il entrait dans la pièce, puis son regard se posa sur la valise et il fronça les sourcils tout en s'en approchant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? S'inquiéta t-il en se tournant vers le blond qui été allé prendre des vêtements dans l'armoire et revenait vers le lit.

« Ça ne se voit pas? Répondit ce dernier en posant le tout dans la valise...je m'en vais et saches que quoi que tu ais à me dire ça ne m'intéresse plus.

Harry prit peur, il n'y avait ni colère, ni amertume, ni regret, ni ironie ou même chagrin dans son ton, rien, il n'y avait rien, aucun sentiment quel qu'il soit.

«Je sais que tu as des raisons de m'en vouloir mais ne pars pas! S'affola le brun en posant une main sur son bras pour l'arrêter...c'est de tout ça que je veux te parler, je sais bien que j'ai été le pire des crétins, je me suis comporté comme un gamin et c'est ce que j'étais avant toi, mais tu m'as fait grandir, j'ai tout comprit maintenant, il me l'avait dit et il avait raison cet amour n'était qu'une illusion à laquelle je m'étais raccroché parce qu'au début je n'avais rien d'autre et qu'après je n'ai pas voulut voir que tu étais là, j'en étais incapable...mais c'est toi que je t'aime Draco, je t'aime.

« J'en suis désolé pour toi! Rétorqua tranquillement le blond pas du tout intéressé qui se dégagea et se dirigea de nouveau vers l'armoire.

Harry courut pour lui barrer le passage en se plaçant devant lui.

« Draco ne réagit pas comme ça, tu me fais peur! Fit-il dans un regard suppliant...écoutes-moi, de toute mon âme je te demande pardon, je ne voulais rien comprendre c'est vrai, pardonnes-moi, pardonnes-moi, pardonnes-moi s'il te plait...ne pars pas je t'en pries.

Les yeux gris dans lesquels se lisait une détermination sans faille et aucune chaleur, firent monter des larmes à ceux du brun qui se jeta brusquement contre lui et entourant son cou de ses bras il se serra fort contre lui.

« Tu ne peux pas partir! Gémit-il...me laisses pas, j'ai besoin de toi.

Draco qui était resté totalement impassible, les bras ballants, subit un instant son étreinte puis leva les mains et les posa sur les épaules de Hary pour l'écarter.

« Je te le répète, j'en suis désolé pour toi! Fit-il de ce ton froid et détaché qui déchira le cœur du brun...tu veux parler? Moi la seule chose que j'ai à te dire c'est que nous deux, si on peut dire qu'il y a eut un nous deux à un moment quelconque, c'est terminé, j'en ai plus qu'assez de toi et je n'éprouve désormais plus que de l'indifférence à ton égard, j'ai atteint mes limites Potter...c'est fini, tout simplement fini.

A ces paroles le brun sentit un froid glacial l'envahir, en plus il venait de dire Potter, il y avait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus appelé ainsi.

« Non,non,non,non! Gémit Harry tandis que des larmes se mettaient à rouler sur ses joues...tu peux pas dire ça, tu m'aimais!

« Oui en effet! Confirma Draco qui ne parut pas du tout ému par ses larmes...je t'aimais c'est vrai et depuis des années, je t'aimais comme un fou, à ne voir que toi, tu étais tout pour moi mais tu as tout fait pour que ce ne soit plus le cas, et tu peux être fier de toi tu as parfaitement réussi, mais comme tout ça n'a plus d'importance je peux maintenant te dire que je te pardonne tout ce que tu veux si ça peut te consoler... ceci dit j'en ai terminé avec toi alors écartes-toi je dois finir ma valise.

Harry se jeta devant l'armoire bras écartés pour lui en interdire l'accès, c'était dérisoire il le savait, mais il ne savait plus que faire d'autre pour le retenir.

« Potter arrêtes d'agir comme un gamin c'est vraiment fatiguant à la longue! Se contenta de soupirer le blond...j'ai un vol pour les U.S.A dans une heure et un de mes associés m'attend à l'aéroport.

« Alors c'est juste pour ton travail que tu pars? S'enquit le brun reprit par l'espoir et qui rajouta avec fébrilité...tu vas revenir alors ? Je t'attendrais et à ton retour on en reparlera calmement d'accord? On recommencera tout Draco tu veux bien? et cette fois plus rien ne sera pareil je te le promet.

Il se souvenait maintenant que ce voyage était prévu depuis un moment, Draco était dans la finance et un de ses associés habitait New-York, ils avaient d'ailleurs plusieurs clients dans cette ville.

« Non ce n'est pas que pour le travail que je m'en vais, ça me donne juste l'occasion de faire les deux, mais comprends bien que je ne reviendrais plus dans cette maison! Répliqua le blond en lui retirant ses dernières illusions...je m'installerais ailleurs à mon retour et je m'occuperais aussi de notre divorce, donc tu vois je me moque de ta promesse, et puis sois un peu logique il n'y a rien à recommencer puisque jamais rien n'a commencé.

« Draco non...non...arrêtes...ne dis pas ça, ne fais pas ça, je veux pas...me laisses pas.

Il entama un mouvement pour se jeter sur lui de nouveau, pour le prendre dans ses bras, pour le serrer fort contre lui, il voulait lui murmurer tous ces mots d'amour qu'il brûlait de lui dire maintenant, l'embrasser jusqu'à manquer de souffle, pourquoi avait-il été aussi stupide?

Mais cette fois le blond le repoussa sans douceur avant qu'il y parvienne.

« Arrêtes ça, j'ai horreur de ce genre de simagrée, c'est pitoyable! Fit sèchement ce dernier, le regard dur...ma décision est prise alors acceptes la avec un peu de décence, épargnes-moi ce genre de scène, fais au moins ça pour moi, qu'au moins notre rupture soit digne si notre mariage ne l'a pas été.

« Ça peut pas finir comme ça! Souffla Harry d'une voix étranglée...nous deux ça peut pas...plus maintenant c'est pas possible.

« A chacun son tour de souffrir Potter, et un conseil ne cherche pas à me rejoindre là bas tu ne me trouvera pas même avec la magie! fit Draco qui abandonna l'idée de récupérer le reste de ses vêtements, il en achèterait de nouveau, après tout à nouvelle vie nouvelles fringues, c'était finalement comme se débarrasser d'une vieille peau dans laquelle on ne pouvait plus vivre.

Il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers le lit.

Là il referma la valise sur le peu qu'elle contenait, la saisit par la poignée et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la porte.

« Je t'aime Draco! Articula Harry d'une voix désespérée sans bouger de place, ce que le blond lui avait dit lui avait donné un coup de fouet, il ne voulait pas paraître pitoyable à ses yeux.

« Peut-être, mais je ne suis même pas certain que tu en sois sûr, ce n'est peut-être qu'une autre illusion de ta part, mais de toutes façons ça n'a plus d'importance, il est bien trop tard! Répondit doucement le blond qui s'était immobilisé un instant.

Puis il continua son chemin.

Le brun ferma les yeux en écoutant ses pas décroître dans l'escalier.

**&&&&.**

Une heure plus tard, dans l'avion, Draco observait pensivement les lumières de la ville par le hublot, ce voyage allait lui faire du bien, il avait besoin de changer d'air, d'oublier, il allait essayer de vivre un peu, d'être enfin heureux.

Il était malheureux depuis bien trop longtemps.

Il était maintenant décidé à se libérer de cet amour qu'il éprouvait pour Potter et qui lui avait pourri l'existence depuis des années.

Qui l'avait fait collectionner les amants par dépit sans qu'il les regarde vraiment parce que de toutes façons ils n'étaient que des pis-aller, dans son cœur il n'y avait de place que pour Potter.

Ce ne serait plus le cas désormais.

La souffrance il avait assez donné et il était sûr d'une chose, il ne supporterait plus de personne ce qu'il avait supporté du brun.

Il eut un léger sourire de dérision, il était vrai qu'après tout il l'avait bien cherché lui aussi, Harry était venu vers lui seulement par dépit, frustration et aussi par provocation mais malgré ça il avait sauté sur l'occasion, puis il l'avait épousé rapidement en sachant parfaitement qu'il ne ressentait rien pour lui, bêtement il avait tout simplement espéré qu'en partageant sa vie ça changerait.

C'était le cas finalement, mais trop de temps était passé, c'était trop tard, entretemps il avait trop enduré de refus, de rebuffades, alors qu'il essayait de lui montrer son amour sans rien cacher, lui qui d'habitude se dissimulait derrière une attitude froide, moqueuse et assez hautaine s'était totalement ouvert, il s'était mit à sa merci.

Il l'avait tant aimé.

Mais trop c'est trop, il arrive un moment où ce n'est plus possible de subir, même en étant amoureux fou, parce qu'à force de le blesser le plus grand des amours peut mourir lui aussi, même si une partie de lui mourait en même temps.

C'est ce qui lui était arrivé, il y a peu il s'était aperçut qu'il ne souffrait plus de l'indifférence de Harry, qu'il n'attendait plus rien de lui, que son cœur brisé trop de fois ne s'emballait plus à sa simple vue.

Il avait atteint ses limites et il s'était aperçut que ce qu'il croyait vouloir de toutes ses forces n'avait finalement plus l'importance qu'il s'imaginait que cela avait encore, qu'il en avait plus vraiment envie, qu'il était trop désabusé et usé, qu'il y avait trop de non-dits, de rancœur, d'amertume, d'espoir et d'attentes déçus accumulés au fil du temps pour pouvoir être heureux de l'avoir enfin obtenu.

Mais arrivé à ce stade de désillusion, quand on s'aperçoit que l'espoir et le rêve ont disparut, qu'il ne reste plus que la réalité, toujours dure froide, sans concession et qui vous oblige à faire face, on sait à ce moment-là qu'il est préférable de tenter d'oublier et de passer à autre chose, et c'est ce qu'il allait faire, malgré cette partie de lui-même qui était morte en même temps.

« Adieu Potter! Murmura t-il avec un doux sourire.

Il espérait que tout était finit, il le croyait.

**&&&&.**

Après le départ de Draco Harry, qui avait la sensation que tout venait de s'écrouler autour de lui, alla d'un pas lourd s'allonger sur le lit, leur lit, et enfouit la tête dans l'oreiller du blond qui portait encore la trace de son parfum.

Il l'avait perdu parce qu'il avait été complètement stupide, il avait même faillit perdre son meilleur ami à cause de cette stupidité.

Pourquoi s'était-il accroché avec autant d'entêtement à cette illusion d'amour?

Mais il allait si mal dans sa tête quand tout avait commencé, à ce moment-là il avait même refusé de comprendre que ce que lui disait le principal intéressé était la vérité.

« Draco! Gémit-il tout en serrant l'oreiller dans ses bras.

Il se mit à pleurer, longuement, puis lentement il se calma et il se souvint comment et pourquoi ils en étaient arrivés là.

**&&&&.**

**Ce chapitre représente en fait la fin de la première partie de l'histoire, première partie qui se déroulera sur quatre chapitres, qui expliquera comment Harry et Draco en sont arrivés là avant de rejoindre le présent où l'histoire continuera...ou commencera.**

**Ça vous plait? Oui, non?**


	2. Chapter 2

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 2.**

**&&&&.**

Immobile sur le trottoir et le nez en l'air Harry regardait l'enseigne lumineuse « Le Serpentor »

C'était le nom que Ron, son meilleur ami, et Blaise Zabini, le petit-ami de ce dernier, avaient donné au piano-bar qu'ils avaient achetés un an après la fin de la guerre.

Ils avaient formés un couple des plus inattendu à l'époque à Poudlard, et pourtant leur amour était bien réel et solide, leur liaison avait débuté en même temps que la guerre s'achevait et cela faisait maintenant cinq ans qu'ils étaient ensemble.

C'était grâce à eux deux que Harry était parvenu à surmonter la profonde dépression dans laquelle il avait lentement sombré.

Il avait commencé à aller mal quand tout fut finit, comme si c'était la pression des combats qui l'avait maintenu jusque là et que eux terminés plus rien n'était là pour le soutenir, il s'était sentit vidé de toutes substances, de toute envie de vivre, il traînait un mal de vivre qui le submergeait petit à petit.

Sa célébrité, contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire, n'arrangea rien, au contraire, il s'était sentit traqué par la presse, harcelé par ses fans et il avait finit par éprouver une véritable peur panique face à la foule, pour y échapper il s'était terré chez lui durant des mois et des mois, n'acceptant de voir que Ron, Blaise, Draco qui les accompagnait souvent et Hermione.

Cette dernière était partit peu après s'installer en France et elle l'y avait emmené quelques temps, espérant lui changer les idées, mais il était vite revenu, c'est en Angleterre qu'il se sentait chez lui.

A son retour il broyait toujours autant de noir et Ron et Blaise l'avaient emmené vivre chez eux, ils ne voulaient pas le laisser seul, il allait trop mal.

Il y avait maintenant trois ans de cela.

Il s'était installé avec le couple, dans le vaste appartement qui se trouvait au-dessus du bar.

Harry n'était ainsi plus seul et quand son mal de vivre se faisait trop fort il pouvait s'épancher sur leurs épaules, indifféremment.

Mais rapidement ce fut presque uniquement sur celle de Blaise, ce dernier avait l'art et la manière pour lui remonter le moral, il savait tout remettre à sa place, analyser, il le comprenait sans qu'il ait besoin d'en dire trop, parce que des fois il ne savait pas comment exprimer ce mal-être qui lui serrait la poitrine jusqu'à l'étouffer.

En peu de mots, dits au travers de sanglots, le Serpentard le comprenait et d'un de ces sourires dont il avait le secret, et ses yeux sombres pétillants d'humour, il parvenait à faire disparaître ses peurs.

Harry se sentit bien près d'eux, et peu à peu il commença à aller mieux.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il commença à envier Ron et qu'il réalisa qu'il était amoureux de Blaise.

Mais il aimait aussi le rouquin comme un frère et à cause de cela, il y avait environ six mois, le brun avait décidé de les quitter et de louer une maison dans un quartier calme de Londres.

Vivre tout près du Serpentard en lui cachant son amour devenait impossible.

Mais presque tous les soirs il venait au bar.

Revenant au moment présent Harry soupira avec désespoir, il avait bien songer à s'éloigner, à partir loin d'eux, mais il ne parvenait pas à s'y résigner, il avait besoin d'eux pour vivre et son vague à l'âme était revenu, mais là il savait à quoi il était dû.

**&&&&.**

Harry soupira de nouveau puis se décida à pousser la porte.

Il entra dans une vaste salle où le vert et argent se mariait subtilement au rouge et or, et au centre de laquelle trônait un piano à queue, des tables l'entouraient et tous les soirs, à partir de 21 h jusqu'à 2 h environ, un pianiste jouait les airs demandés par les clients qui souvent se mettaient à chanter en chœur, ce qui donnait souvent des soirées festives et très animées où tout le monde riait beaucoup.

Là il n'était que 19h et la salle était vide, mais tous les soirs elle était bondée, le bar avait du succès et marchait très bien.

Harry s'avança vers le comptoir qui se trouvait au fond de la salle, et derrière lequel il aperçut Blaise qui était en train de parler à ses deux serveurs.

« Salut Harry ça va? Le salua le Serpentard en l'apercevant.

« Oui! Répondit le brun en lui souriant et en se hissant sur l'un des tabouret...Ron n'est pas là?

« Si, il est dans la réserve avec un fournisseur, nous avons des problèmes avec des fûts de bière...mais excuses-moi je fini avec eux.

Blaise se remit à discuter avec ses employés et Harry en profita pour le détailler, admirant ses magnifiques yeux sombres qui se posaient tour à tour sur les deux serveurs, sa bouche si désirable qui formait des mots qu'il n'entendait pas mais qui lui donnait des frissons.

C'était atroce il était dingue du petit-ami de son meilleur ami, c'était ce qui pouvait lui arriver de pire.

Il détourna brusquement les yeux en y songeant mais il n'y pouvait rien, et toutes les nuits il rêvait qu'il était dans ses bras.

Pourquoi n'était-il pas tombé amoureux de lui?

Pourquoi Ron?

Aussitôt il s'en voulut de cette pensée mesquine, le rouquin était comme un frère pour lui et jamais il ne pourrais lui faire du mal.

Il ne lui restait qu'à prier pour que cet amour insensé disparaisse et qu'en attendant il puisse résister à l'envie de plus en plus forte de lui sauter dessus.

« Harry ça va? Tu as l'air contrarié.

La voix de l'objet de ses réflexions lui fit ramener les yeux sur lui et il rougit quand leurs regards se rencontrèrent.

« Euh oui...oui ça va, j'ai un peu la tête ailleurs c'est tout.

Blaise n'eut pas le temps de lui demander pourquoi il était aussi rouge, rougeurs qui d'ailleurs s'estompaient déjà sous sa peau mate, Ron venait de sortir de la réserve et arrivait près d'eux en arborant un sourire jovial.

« Le problème est réglé il les a reprit et il nous en livre d'autres! Annonça le rouquin avant de poser un baiser sur les lèvres du Serpentard et de se tourner vers le brun...salut Harry, on ne t'a pas vu hier soir.

« J'étais fatigué et je me suis couché tôt! Répondit le brun en cachant très bien la gêne qu'il ressentait maintenant à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait face à son ami, il avait l'impression de le trahir.

« Draco était là! Fit le rouquin...et il a dit qu'il reviendrait ce soir.

« Je crois qu'il a été déçu de ne pas te voir! Plaisanta Blaise.

« Et bien il me verra ce soir! Rétorqua Harry dans un haussement d'épaule agacé, il avait souvent l'impression que le couple cherchait à le pousser dans les bras du blond, qui ne semblait d'ailleurs pas contre, et cela l'énervait.

Comme si il avait entendu qu'on parlait de lui, le concerné fit justement son entrée et s'avança de sa démarche souple et nonchalante, accueillit par les sourires chaleureux de Ron et Blaise.

Harry lui resta impassible.

« De mauvaise humeur Potter? S'enquit le blond en prenant place sur le tabouret près du sien.

« Non! Répondit le brun qui se décida à lui sourire.

Le blond l'avait aidé lui aussi quand il allait mal, il était toujours venu le voir régulièrement, même si question réconfort il ne fallait pas trop en attendre de sa part, il semblait trop gêné dans ces cas-là, il était beaucoup plus doué pour railler ou ironiser et, malgré qu'il en soit réduit à l'état de carpette dans ces périodes de crise, Draco réussissait quand même à le faire sortir de ses gonds.

Mais il fallait reconnaître qu'en parvenant à le mettre hors de lui il l'avait finalement obligé plusieurs fois à réagir et à sortir du lit où il se terrait dans ces moments-là.

Les quatre jeunes gens se mirent à discuter, enfin à part Harry qui comme à chaque fois qu'ils étaient réunis, se mit à observer le couple.

Ils étaient si complices tous les deux, ils se comprenaient d'un seul regard, ça se voyait, et ces petits gestes tendres qu'ils avaient sans cesse l'un envers l'autre lui faisaient ressentir à quel point il était seul, qu'est-ce qu'il enviait Ron de vivre un tel amour.

A les regarder le brun en était malade d'envie, Blaise était vraiment l'homme idéal, tout paraissait si simple près de lui.

Pourquoi n'était-il pas à la place de son ami? Pourquoi ce bonheur lui était-il inaccessible?

Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir se blottir dans les bras du Serpentard, fermer les yeux en toute confiance et l'entendre lui chuchoter des mots doux à l'oreille, sentir sa bouche prendre la sienne et ses mains caresser son corps, vivre enfin l'extase, chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais connu, dans ses bras à lui.

« Potter tu rêves?

« Pas de toi en tout cas! Rétorqua aigrement Harry trop brusquement sortit de ses rêves doux-amers.

Draco se raidit aussitôt.

« Je ne t'en demande pas tant! Répliqua t-il avec hauteur, cachant la douleur que lui avait provoqué cette rebuffade injustifiée...nous voulions juste savoir si tu voulais boire quelque chose, rien de plus.

Le brun aperçut des reproches dans les regards de Ron et Blaise qui le fixaient et ne comprenaient pas ce mouvement d'humeur inutile, et il se sentit bête.

« Excuses-moi Draco je ne sais pas ce que j'ai ce soir, je vais rentrer chez moi ça vaut mieux! Dit-il en descendant de son tabouret...je repasserais demain.

Ceci dit il quitta rapidement le bar suivit par les regards des trois autres.

**&&&&.**

« Il n'a pas l'air d'aller bien! Constata Draco qui avait toujours le cœur serré...on dirait que quelque chose le tracasse.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi! Approuva Ron qui se tourna vers Blaise...tu devrais aller le voir, si quelque chose ne va pas il te le dira à toi.

« J'irais demain dans la journée.

« Non vas-y tout de suite! Insista le rouquin inquiet pour son ami...c'est plus prudent, avec lui on ne sait jamais.

« Maintenant? Se récria le Serpentard...mais les clients vont arriver.

« Nous sommes suffisamment nombreux! Répondit Ron...on peut se passer de toi pour le service durant un moment.

« Comment ça tu peux te passer de moi? Fit mine d'être choqué Blaise.

« Pour le service mon cœur, juste pour ça! Sourit le rouquin qui le saisit par le menton...pour le reste tu es toute ma vie, tu le sais bien! Termina t-il avant de l'embrasser doucement.

Draco lui souriait légèrement en les regardant, il aurait aimé vivre la même chose avec Harry, malheureusement il y avait guère de chance pour que ça arrive un jour.

« Bon j'y vais! Fit Blaise quand il se furent séparé.

**&&&&.**

Peu après Blaise sonnait à la porte de chez Harry.

Personne ne répondant il réitéra l'opération et n'ayant pas plus de succès il finit par saisir la poignée qu'il abaissa.

La porte s'ouvrit et il pénétra dans le hall avant de se diriger vers le salon.

Là dés le seuil il aperçut le brun.

Ce dernier était complètement avachi dans un fauteuil et il fixait d'un œil morne les flammes de la cheminée, c'était le début octobre et les soirées étaient fraîches, il semblait totalement absent.

« Harry? Appela le Serpentard en s'avançant.

Il vit le brun tressaillir puis se lever d'un bond en le voyant.

« Blaise? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

« J'ai sonné mais tu ne m'a pas entendu, ça n'avait pas l'air d'aller très fort alors sur la demande de Ron je suis venu voir...

« Non ça va très bien! Le coupa Harry qui paraissait particulièrement mal à l'aise et comme craintif...vas t-en s'il te plait, il...il ne faut pas qu'on soit seuls tous les deux.

Le Serpentard s'immobilisa et fronça les sourcils.

« Harry qu'est-ce qui te prends? Tu n'as pas peur de moi tout de même?

« Non...non! Répondit le brun qui se mit à se tordre les mains, si Blaise restait là il n'allait pas pouvoir se taire plus longtemps ça devenait trop dur...c'est de moi que j'ai peur.

« Expliques-toi!

« Je ne peux pas! Souffla Harry en baissant la tête...Ron est comme mon frère...je ne dois pas...vas t-en s'il te plait.

Le Serpentard comprit immédiatement, il y avait déjà quelques temps qu'il avait des doutes et là ça se confirmait.

**&&&&.**

Harry avait eut une existence compliquée et finalement pas très heureuse, privé d'affection depuis tout petit il n'avait reçut en grandissant que brimades et punitions, les baisers et les câlins il ne connaissait pas.

Puis était venu les années Poudlard où Dumbledore l'avait prit en main pour le consacrer à ses futurs combats.

Rien n'avait été normal là aussi pour Harry.

Arrivé à l'adolescence et après avoir découvert son orientation sexuelle, il n'avait rien connut des premiers émois amoureux dont tout ados à besoin et recherche normalement, il n'avait eut aucune aventure, ce que tous avaient connu, même Ron, mais lui non, il était trop timide et sans aucune assurance niveau affectif, victime d'une grosse carence qui remontait à loin, et en plus tellement de poids pesait sur ses épaules.

La fin de la guerre venue cela aurait dû être la période où le brun aurait dû commencer à vivre enfin, mais non, tout le poids du passé plus celui de sa célébrité lui était retombé dessus, malheureusement il n'avait plus la force d'assumer et avait plongé dans la déprime, traînant son mal-être, et il s'était enfermé en s'isolant de tous.

Pour tout ça Blaise avait comprit que Harry s'amourache de lui et ne l'avait pas prit au sérieux, c'était presque une suite logique.

En dehors de Ron il était le premier homme de son âge à qui il ait accordé sa confiance et ils s'étaient rapproché parce qu'il l'avait aidé, soutenu, le brun était un peu comme certains patients qui s'éprennent de leur médecin parce qu'ils n'ont que lui vers qui se tourner.

Mais cela n'aurait dû être qu'une simple passade avant qu'il aille mieux et se mette à vivre sa propre vie.

Malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas et là le brun faisait totalement fausse route, en réalité il ne réalisait pas qu'il l'avait érigé en homme idéal simplement parce que c'était le couple qu'il formait avec Ron qui nourrissait ses phantasmes amoureux.

Ils étaient sa référence et il voulait vivre ce que eux vivaient, et ne pouvant se focaliser sur le rouquin qu'il considérait comme un frère, il avait dirigé sur lui toute sa frustration.

Ce n'était pas réellement de lui qu'il s'était éprit mais de ce qu'il représentait et il fallait qu'il fasse la différence.

Blaise n'avait rien dit jusqu'à présent mais il se dit qu'il était temps de le faire.

**&&&&.**

« Tu crois que tu es amoureux de moi c'est ça?

Harry devint livide et se laissa retomber dans le fauteuil en se cachant le visage entre ses mains.

« Je ne crois pas j'en suis sûr! Gémit-il...je suis désolé!

Rapidement Blaise vint s'accroupir à ses genoux.

« Harry regardes moi.

Le brun retira lentement ses mains puis brusquement il se pencha et se laisser aller sur son épaule tout en entourant son cou de ses bras et y enfouissant le nez.

« Aimes-moi Blaise! Murmura t-il dans un sanglot...rien qu'une fois...juste une fois.

**&&&&.**

« J'espère que Harry va bien! Fit Ron en servant un autre verre à Draco.

« T'inquiètes pas Blaise saura lui faire dire ce qui ne va pas et lui remontera le moral! Répondit le blond.

« C'est vrai! Approuva le rouquin dans un sourire...à croire qu'il a un don avec les Gryffondor! Termina t-il avant de s'éloigner pour servir un client, la salle commençait à se remplir.

Draco fixa songeusement son verre avant de le boire cul sec et de le reposer sur le comptoir.

« Un don oui! Marmonna t-il pour lui-même...tu peux pas savoir à quel point.

Sans entrain il descendit de son tabouret et se dirigea vers la sortie.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	3. Chapter 3

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 3.**

**&&&&.**

Blaise écarta Harry et saisissant doucement son visage entre ses mains il sourit en le voyant fermer les yeux en avançant les lèvres, il était clair qu'il s'attendait à un baiser.

« Harry regardes-moi!

Le brun ouvrit des yeux dans lesquels se mit à briller une déception visible.

« Non je ne vais pas t'embrasser! Confirma le Serpentard...j'aime Ron de tout mon cœur et pour moi il n'y a que lui qui compte alors il faut que tu comprennes qu'entre nous il n'y aura jamais rien.

« Je sais bien que tu l'aimes et tout ce que je veux c'est juste une fois toi et moi! Murmura Harry d'un air suppliant...rien qu'une fois.

« Non! Répondit fermement Blaise qui n'avait absolument pas l'intention de lui donner ce qu'il demandait...j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour toi en tant qu'ami mais ça s'arrête là et ça n'ira jamais plus loin, en plus tu ne peux pas le comprendre pour l'instant mais tu finirais par m'en vouloir si j'acceptais.

Le brun fronça les sourcils.

« Écoutes-moi Harry! Continua le Serpentard...tu n'es pas amoureux de moi, tu le crois c'est tout, tu t'es raccroché à moi parce que tu étais mal dans ta peau, malheureux, mais en réalité c'est de l'image du couple que je forme avec Ron dont tu t'es épris, parce que tu ne supportes plus ta solitude et que tu aimerais vivre le même bonheur...tu le pourrais tu sais si tu arrêtais de faire une fixation sur moi et que tu regardais autour de toi.

Harry se sentit subitement rejeté et coupable aussi, et ces deux sentiments mêlés provoquèrent chez lui un mouvement de colère.

Il repoussa Blaise et se leva pour aller se planter devant la cheminée, respirant profondément pour se calmer.

Il ne croyait pas un mot de ce venait de dire le Serpentard et, maintenant qu'il l'avait avoué, qu'il réduise son amour à une simple fixation l'exaspérait, mais dans le même temps il avait peur de les perdre tous les deux et il comprit que c'était ce qui allait arriver si il insistait, et ça il ne le voulait pas, il se sentait perdu sans eux.

Il valait mieux que Blaise croit qu'il l'avait convaincu.

Il se retourna pour lui faire face.

« Tu crois? Demanda t-il d'une petite voix.

Le Serpentard s'approcha et s'arrêta à deux pas.

« J'en suis certain! Répondit-il.

Harry baissa la tête, il n'en croyais toujours pas un mot mais il savait qu'il devait faire comme si.

« Harry trouves-toi un petit-ami! Reprit Blaise...ne restes plus seul, il est temps que tu vives un peu, et à ce moment-là tu comprendra que j'ai raison.

Le brun releva la tête.

« Oui, peut-être bien, tu m'en veux pas trop? S'enquit-il avec gêne.

« Bien sûr que non, tu as juste besoin d'aimer et de l'être en retour et tu t'es trompé de cible c'est pas bien grave...on oublie tout ça d'accord?

Harry eut un sourire un peu crispé.

« D'accord.

Blaise s'approcha de lui et le saisit par le menton pour le regarder au fond des yeux.

« Promets-moi seulement d'essayer de te trouver quelqu'un! Dit-il...et peut-être que tu pourrais même essayer de regarder du côté d'un certain blond qui n'attend que ça.

« Promit! Souffla le brun qui mourrait d'envie de se jeter à son cou mais se retint...ne dis rien de tout ça à Ron tu veux bien?

Le Serpentard le lâcha et recula.

« Je ne veux pas le perturber pour si peu! Répondit-il...je ne lui dirais rien...j'y vais maintenant ou il va commencer à s'inquiéter.

Harry resta sans bouger et le suivit des yeux tandis qu'il sortait.

**&&&&.**

Une fois seul Harry retourna s'asseoir sur le fauteuil.

Voilà, Blaise l'avait repoussé, mais il n'en étais pas vraiment étonné et d'un côté c'était beaucoup mieux ainsi, vis-à-vis de Ron, même si pendant un instant ce dernier n'avait plus beaucoup compté dans son esprit, mais il aurait tant souhaiter passer ne serait-ce rien qu'une heure dans les bras de Blaise.

Il était déchiré entre son amour pour le Serpentard et l'amitié, ainsi que l'affection profonde, qu'il avait pour le rouquin.

C'était si compliqué dans sa tête, il avait l'impression d'être au cœur d'un nœud inextricable, il aurait voulu Blaise mais sans que son ami en souffre.

Ce qui était impossible malheureusement.

Harry eut un petit ricanement de dérision et de dépit.

Former une sorte de ménage à trois? Non ça aucun d'eux ne l'aurait accepté, à commencé par lui, ils étaient bien trop exclusifs tous autant qu'ils étaient.

De toutes façon Ron et Blaise s'aimaient et n'avaient besoin de personne eux.

Mais le Serpentard se trompait pensa t-il, il était vraiment amoureux et aller chercher ailleurs n'y changerait rien, le bonheur lui serait inaccessible et il allait devoir vivre avec ça et faire bonne figure.

**&&&&.**

**« **Alors comment il va? L'interrogea Ron quand Blaise l'eut rejoint derrière le comptoir.

« Bien ne t'inquiètes pas! Répondit le Serpentard sans le regarder et en se mettant tout de suite au travail.

Il avait dit à Harry qu'il ne dirait rien mais de toute manière même sans ça il avait prévu de se taire, il ne voulait pas créer de tension entre eux pour ce qu'il estimait n'être qu'une broutille, mais le lui cacher le mettait en même temps mal à l'aise, depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble ils n'avaient pas de secret l'un pour l'autre.

« Il a juste fait une petite crise de déprime mais rien de grave! Continua t-il...il va se reprendre.

Ron lui s'était immobilisé, sourcils froncés, il connaissait son Blaise sur le bout des doigts et là il pouvait presque sentir son malaise, il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne lui disait pas.

Mais pour quelle raison lui cacherait-il quelque chose au sujet de Harry?

Un client qui l'appelait le ramena sur terre et il le servit sans rien dire de plus à Blaise.

Puis une fois la soirée terminée et de retour chez eux, le Serpentard, qui s'en voulait de lui faire des cachotteries, se montra encore plus amoureux que d'habitude et ce détail sortit de l'esprit du rouquin.

**&&&&.**

Ron n'y repensa que le lendemain soir, quand Harry arriva.

Draco était déjà là, assit sur un tabouret et un verre à la main il discutait à mi-voix avec Blaise qui se tenait derrière le comptoir.

Le rouquin lui était en train de poser sur chaque table un petit bol contenant des olives ainsi que des biscuits apéritif qui étaient offert aux clients.

Quand il vit entrer le brun il laissa les deux serveurs terminer et s'avança vers lui avec le sourire.

« Ça va mieux Harry?

« Oui merci! Répondit ce dernier dans un sourire un peu crispé, ce n'était pas évident de faire face en toute quiétude à celui qu'il aurait allègrement trompé la veille au soir si Blaise ne l'avait pas repoussé.

« Tu es sûr? Insista Ron qui s'aperçut très bien que son sourire n'avait rien de franc.

« Puisque je te le dis! Répondit le brun en prenant un ton jovial...je vais très bien.

Puis il se dirigea vers le comptoir suivit par le rouquin.

« Bonsoir Blaise! Fit le brun sans le regarder tout en se hissant sur un tabouret proche du blond sur qui il fixa son regard...bonsoir Draco.

« On dirait que ça va mieux aujourd'hui! Se contenta de répondre ce dernier de son ton nonchalant.

« Oui, je me sens en pleine forme...tu sais que tu es drôlement craquant ce soir?

Draco haussa des sourcils en accent circonflexe, c'était bien la première fois que le brun lui faisait un compliment de cette sorte.

« C'est le cuir qui te fait de l'effet Potter? S'enquit-il.

Il n'était vêtu que d'un simple jeans et d'une chemise mais il arborait aussi une nouvelle veste en cuir noir, au col relevé, qui lui allait en effet très bien.

Des mèches de cheveux blond, que pour une fois il n'avait coiffé qu'en y passant les doigts, qui lui retombaient sur le front lui donnaient un petit air voyou et ce style lui allait à la perfection.

« Ou tout simplement toi! Répliqua Harry avec un sourire en coin.

Il agissait ainsi à cause de Blaise, par dépit, il s'était dit que puisque c'était ce que ce dernier voulait et bien soit il allait le faire, c'était stupide mais comme un gamin boudeur et buté qui dirait « voilà c'est bien fait pour toi na! En pensant punir la personne, il espérait que Blaise en serait un peu jaloux.

Harry ne se rendait pas compte qu'il agissait avec puérilité, parce que côté affectif il était bien encore un gamin, il n'avait pas mûri, il n'avait même pas eut les expériences qui auraient pu l'y aider.

Draco, bien qu'il n'en montra rien, avait le cœur qui battait fort malgré qu'il sache pertinemment ce que ressentait le brun, il n'était pas stupide et il y avait longtemps qu'il avait comprit que Harry était amoureux de Blaise.

D'ailleurs il venait d'en parler franchement avec ce dernier, cela faisait un moment qu'il voulait le faire et là il s'était décidé.

Son ami, réticent au début, avait fini sous sa pression par admettre que c'était vrai et lui avait raconté ce qui c'était passé la veille chez le brun.

Cette discussion avait aussi redonné un peu d'espoir au blond, d'après Blaise Harry n'éprouvait pour lui qu'une illusion d'amour et disait que ce qu'il lui fallait c'était se trouver quelqu'un d'assez attentionné et aimant qui le détournerait de la fixation qu'il faisait sur lui.

Blaise pensait que ce quelqu'un c'était lui et Draco était bien d'accord sur ce point, Harry ne le savait pas encore mais il était fait pour lui.

Et tant pis si pour le moment c'était à cause de son ami que le brun se comportait ainsi, il n'allait pas laisser passer l'occasion, bien au contraire il allait en profiter.

« Tu veux sortir avec moi Potter? Demanda t-il d'un air négligent tout en prenant son verre pour en boire une gorgée, son cœur était sur le point d'exploser et intérieurement il trembla en attendant la réponse.

Réponse qui se fit attendre un instant.

« Pourquoi pas? Fit Harry quelques secondes plus tard en haussant les épaules et après avoir croisé le regard de Blaise qui semblait vouloir l'inciter à accepter...depuis le temps qu'on cherche à me pousser dans tes bras je suis sûr que ça fera plaisir à tout le monde...c'est d'accord.

Draco en resta bête, il n'en revenait pas et ne sut plus quoi dire, il se contenta de le fixer, finalement pas très sûr que Harry ne soit pas tout bonnement en train de le faire marcher pour finir par le rembarrer.

« Est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas s'embrasser? C'est ce qu'on fait normalement non? Proposa le brun d'un air légèrement moqueur.

Le blond ne dit toujours rien et ne bougea pas, il n'osait pas, se faire rabrouer maintenant serait trop douloureux, il ne s'en relèverait pas.

Draco ne se décidant pas à bouger Harry leva une main pour le prendre par le cou et l'attira à lui en même temps qu'il se rapprochait.

Le blond ferma les yeux quand leurs bouches s'unirent enfin, et plus rien d'autre ne compta, il était au paradis.

Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut beaucoup trop court, le brun s'écarta et lâcha son cou.

« Voilà! Annonça ce dernier...nous sommes officiellement ensemble!

Ce disant il fixa Blaise un bref instant avant de détourner le regard.

Un regard qui n'échappa pas à Ron qui se tenait près de son Serpentard et qui était dérouté par ce qu'il voyait et entendait.

Tout ce qui venait de se passer lui semblait anormal.

Qu'arrivait-il à Harry? Jusqu'à présent il avait toujours repoussé le blond dés que celui-ci tentait la moindre approche, et d'un coup il venait de changer complètement de comportement.

Ron avait la sensation qu'il agissait surtout dans une sorte de dépit ou de provocation, il ne savait pas trop, peut-être les deux.

Mais après ce regard il était au moins sûr d'une chose, dépit ou provocation ça s'adressait à Blaise en particuliers et la question qui lui vint fut:

Pourquoi?

Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Draco et un étrange sentiment de pitié l'envahit en le regardant.

Pour une fois le blond était incapable de cacher une émotion, il était heureux et c'était clairement visible dans l'éclat lumineux qu'avaient pris ses yeux gris.

Pourtant c'est une peine intense que le rouquin ressentit pour lui, sans qu'il comprenne d'où lui venait ce sentiment.

Les clients commencèrent à arriver et malgré son cœur serré il mit ses réflexions de côté.

**&&&&.**

Un peu plus tard alors que la soirée battait son plein, Draco prit la main de Harry et la serra doucement dans la sienne.

« Pourquoi tu as accepté de sortir avec moi?

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire? C'est ce que tu voulais non? Répondit le brun en haussant les épaules et ne songeant même pas à ce que ses paroles pouvaient avoir de blessant...je suis fatigué je vais rentrer.

« Je te raccompagne! Fit le blond en tentant d'ignorer la douleur qui l'oppressait.

« Si tu veux.

**&&&&.**

Devant la porte de la maison du brun Draco le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa longuement, ce que Harry ne refusa pas, finalement il trouvait que c'était très agréable.

Mais il se raidit quand les mains du blond se firent un peu trop baladeuses et il le repoussa.

« Désolé! S'excusa Draco...je ne voulais pas me montrer trop entreprenant, mais je te désire tellement.

Harry pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et le fixa avec attention, c'était quand même étrange de se retrouver si proche avec lui, son si vieil ennemi devenu ami.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi? Demanda t-il avec curiosité.

« Je t'aime tout simplement! Répondit honnêtement le blond, il avait décidé de ne rien cacher de ses sentiments parce qu'il pensait que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire...depuis longtemps.

« C'est vrai? S'étonna le brun qui se mit à rire...alors là tu m'épates, et moi qui pensait que tu n'avais pas de cœur du tout.

Draco baissa la tête un instant puis la releva, ça faisait mal d'avouer son amour à quelqu'un qui s'en moquait apparemment totalement et qui lui répondait simplement qu'il le pensait dénué de tout sentiment, mais il voulait tellement croire que tout allait changer.

« Si j'en ai bien un, et je peux t'assurer que je suis capable de souffrir et d'aimer tout autant que toi.

Harry le fixa quelques secondes en silence.

« Tu m'épouserais si je te le demandait? Finit-il par demander, la réponse lui était en réalité indifférente et il ne savait même pas trop pourquoi il lui posait cette question, peut-être juste pour savoir jusqu'où il irait, pour s'amuser, ou pour simplement le pousser jusqu'au bout, et il s'en moquait en fait.

Mais Draco lui répondit avec conviction.

« C'est bien ce que j'espère! Murmura t-il.

Le brun ne dit rien de plus et continua de le fixer avec l'air de réfléchir, puis brusquement il se détourna pour ouvrir la porte et lui fit signe de le suivre à l'intérieur, il venait de décider qu'il allait faire l'amour avec lui, il n'allait quand même pas rester vierge toute sa vie et sachant que le blond ne manquait pas d'expérience dans ce domaine, pourquoi ne pas en profiter? En plus il l'aimait, il était beau et il embrassait vraiment très bien.

Que demander de plus puisqu'il n'aurait jamais celui qu'il voulait vraiment?

Draco obéit et à sa suite il traversa la maison et entra dans sa chambre.

Là il s'immobilisa au milieu de la pièce et Harry s'approcha de lui pour lui faire face, et pour la première fois de la soirée il sembla soudain intimidé.

« Je...je n'ai jamais! Commença t-il en rougissant...euh...jamais fait...

« Je sais! Le coupa doucement le blond qui combla la distance qui les séparait et le prit dans ses bras pour s'emparer de sa bouche.

Le brun noua les bras autour de son cou et sans cesser de l'embrasser Draco le souleva et le porta jusque sur le lit où il le déposa.

Ce qui suivit fut des moments de purs délices pour Harry, qui sous les mains et la bouche du blond qui se montra un amant doux, tendre et attentionné, découvrit un monde de volupté qu'il avait juste effleuré dans ses rêves, il ne fut plus que gémissements, soupirs et cris de plaisir.

Et sous les coups de reins de Draco il sut enfin ce qu'était l'extase.

Le blond ne repartit qu'au matin pour se rendre à son bureau, il aurait pu être le plus heureux des hommes si Harry n'avait pas repoussé en grognant d'un air agacé le baiser d'au revoir qu'il avait voulut lui donner en lui souhaitant une bonne journée.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	4. Chapter 4

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 4.**

**&&&&.**

La soirée était terminée depuis un moment et Blaise allait se mettre au lit quand il s'aperçut que Ron, qui était déjà couché, le fixait d'une manière insistante.

« Ça ne va pas mon cœur? S'enquit-il en se glissant entre les draps et en se tournant vers lui, appuyé sur un coude.

« Qu'est-ce qui ce passe avec Harry? Demanda le rouquin.

« Comment ça? Éluda le Serpentard aussitôt un peu mal à l'aise.

« Il y a quelque chose que tu me cache, je le sens! Répondit Ron d'un ton très sûr...quelque chose entre vous deux.

Blaise soupira, il n'avait pas l'intention de chercher à lui mentir.

« Oui mon cœur c'est vrai, mais si je ne t'en ai pas parlé c'était pour éviter une tension entre vous, parce que c'est stupide et que je n'y accorde pas d'importance.

Le rouquin fronça les sourcils devant cette phrase énigmatique.

« Expliques! Ordonna t-il.

Et le Serpentard lui raconta la scène qui s'était déroulé chez le brun et ce qu'il en pensait.

« Harry est amoureux de toi? S'exclama Ron totalement incrédule.

« Il le croit! Corrigea Blaise.

« C'est pareil! Gronda le rouquin pas vraiment ravit par la nouvelle et envahit par de la jalousie mêlé à un sentiment de trahison.

Harry n'avait pas le droit d'être amoureux de l'homme qu'il aimait, et à l'idée qu'il ai voulut le tromper ne serait-ce qu'une fois le faisait bouillir.

En même temps ça lui faisait mal, jamais il ne lui était venu à l'esprit qu'il devrait se méfier de celui qui à ses yeux faisait partit de sa famille et en qui il avait une confiance totale.

Son regard azur s'embua, il éprouvait une telle déception que ça lui broyait le cœur.

« Mon amour non! Fit Blaise en se penchant sur lui et en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux...ne lui en veux pas, tu sais si je ne l'avait pas forcé il n'aurait jamais rien dit, il tient trop à toi pour te faire du mal.

« Oui mais il aurait bien aimé couché avec toi quand même! Rétorqua le rouquin avec amertume tout en ravalant ses larmes...il pensait à moi là tu crois?

« Il était perdu c'est tout.

Ron leva une main et la posa sur la nuque du Serpentard, glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns.

« Je ne pourrais pas supporter que tu me trompe! Murmura t-il...encore plus avec lui, ça me ferait trop mal...pas ça.

« Ça n'arrivera ni avec lui ni avec qui que ce soit! Sourit Blaise avec douceur et conviction...il n'y a que toi qui compte mon cœur, que toi que je veuille et dont j'ai envie, tu remplis ma vie et tu me rends tellement heureux, je n'ai besoin que de toi.

La gorge trop serrée le rouquin ne put répondre, mais il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa avec ferveur, il l'aimait tellement qu'il n'imaginait pas la vie sans lui.

**&&&&.**

Le lendemain, en fin d'après-midi, Draco se présenta chez Harry qui l'accueillit avec désinvolture.

« Ah c'est toi! Fit-il après avoir ouvert...entres!

« Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre? S'enquit le blond en cachant sa déception devant sa froideur.

« Non! Répondit le brun dans un haussement d'épaules...assieds-toi.

Mais au lieu d'obéir Draco s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

« J'ai pas droit à un baiser? Murmura t-il en plongeant ses yeux gris dans le regard vert.

« Si bien sûr! Fit Harry qui passa les bras autour de son cou.

Il le fit sans entrain mais sous la bouche exigeante du blond qui s'était emparée de la sienne, son baiser, tiède au début, se fit rapidement beaucoup plus chaleureux.

Il devait reconnaître qu'embrasser Draco était loin d'être désagréable, et en plus le souvenir de l'extase qu'il avait connu la veille entre ses bras lui mit le feu aux creux des reins.

Le sentant plus réceptif le blond le poussa vers le canapé sur lequel il les fit tomber, Harry semblait au moins apprécier faire l'amour avec lui, il n'allait donc pas s'en priver.

Mais un bon moment plus tard il retomba brutalement sur terre et son cœur reçut un choc douloureux, au plus fort de l'orgasme le brun murmura le nom de Blaise.

De son côté Harry ne réalisa pas qu'il avait prononcé le nom de celui qu'il aimait d'une façon audible, pas plus qu'il ne fit attention au fait que Draco perdit tous ces moyens, lui avait atteint le paradis et que le blond n'y soit pas parvenu ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit.

**&&&&.**

Le corps comblé il fallut quelques instants à Harry pour que son souffle et son cœur reprennent un rythme normal, puis il se redressa sur un coude pour regarder Draco qui s'était assit en bout de canapé, il avait la tête rejetée en arrière sur le dossier et fixait le plafond.

« On prend une douche on mange un morceau et on va au bar? Proposa le brun.

Draco se releva en soupirant.

Il ne fit aucune allusion au fait qu'il avait prononcé le nom de Blaise, à quoi bon? Il se doutait bien que Harry n'allait pas oublier son amour pour son ami du jour au lendemain, mais le savoir ne rendait pas la chose plus facile à supporter, il avait le cœur lourd et se sentait malheureux en plus d'être frustré.

Il se leva et ramassa ses vêtements.

« Je préfère aller prendre une douche chez moi, il faut que je me change! Dit-il d'un ton neutre...je te rejoindrais là-bas.

« Comme tu veux.

**&&&&.**

Un peu plus tard au bar Harry s'aperçut rapidement que Ron le regardait d'une façon étrange et il prit peur, Blaise lui avait-il tout dit?

Ce dernier se comportait pourtant tout à fait comme d'habitude et le brun ne sut trop quoi penser, jusqu'à ce que le rouquin se penche sur lui par dessus le comptoir.

« Pourquoi tu sors avec Draco! Demanda Ron d'un ton peu amène...jusqu'à présent tu montais sur tes grands chevaux à chaque fois que Blaise ou moi on te le suggérait.

Rassuré Harry crû que c'était seulement ça qui le tracassait.

« J'ai changé d'avis! Répondit-il...tout bêtement.

« Tu l'aimes? Rétorqua le rouquin tout en l'étudiant attentivement, et il vit de la gêne apparaître dans les yeux verts.

« C'est un peu trop tôt pour le dire! Fit le brun en baissant le regard sur le comptoir.

« J'espère que tu te rendra compte que certaines personnes sont pour toi! Répliqua Ron qui se redressa, des clients entraient et la salle se remplissait...mais que d'autres non.

Cela sonnait comme un avertissement et le cœur de Harry rata un battement, si son ami n'était pas au courant il était clair qu'il avait au moins des doutes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux me faire comprendre par là?

« Rien de plus que ce que je viens de dire! Riposta le rouquin toujours aussi peu amène.

Il avait promit à Blaise de ne pas en vouloir au brun et de taire le fait qu'il était au courant, mais c'était plus fort que lui il avait du mal à ne pas lui faire de reproche alors qu'il bouillait intérieurement.

Le brun fixa son ami qui le regardait avec une dureté si rare chez lui qu'il paniqua, il ne voulait pas le perdre, il était un peu la seule famille qu'il avait.

« Ron tu es mon meilleur ami alors je ne ferais jamais rien qui puisse te faire du mal! Murmura t-il.

« Je l'espère parce que moi je pourrais très bien oublier que je te considérais comme un frère! Fit assez sèchement le rouquin qui s'éloigna pour aller servir des clients.

Draco qui arrivait au même moment, fut plus qu'agréablement surprit par le comportement de Harry qui dés qu'il le vit près de lui vint se lover dans ses bras en enfouissant le nez au creux de son cou.

« Tu as dit que tu voulais m'épouser! Murmura le brun qui vit là une solution pour donner le change à Ron...alors n'attendons pas et faisons-le tout de suite.

La joue posée contre les cheveux bruns en bataille le blond ferma les yeux en souriant.

A ce moment-là il refusait de se poser des questions, et même si c'était rapide il ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi, en faisant l'autruche il voulait tout ignorer et juste espérer, il était si amoureux et voulait tant y croire.

« D'accord!

**&&&&.**

La cérémonie, très intime puisqu'ils n'étaient que tous les quatre, eut lieu trois semaines plus tard, et Draco était toujours plein d'espoir, les derniers jours c'étaient si bien passé avec Harry qui s'était montré tendre.

Malheureusement dans les mois qui suivirent il vécut sous une douche écossaise permanente, un chaud et froid constant, un coup le brun se montrait affectueux, un coup il devenait imbuvable et le rabrouait sans raison pour un oui ou pour un non, c'était selon son humeur, les moments où il se montrait affectueux se produisant en général quand ils se trouvaient en compagnie de Ron et Blaise.

Draco encaissait tout et lui montrait sans cesse son amour, il adorait le couvrir de cadeaux qu'il prenait le temps de choisir avec soin, il n'osait jamais les lui remettre directement alors il les posait sur son oreiller ou sous sa serviette et souriait en espérant voir du plaisir sur son visage quand il les découvrait, mais ce n'était jamais le cas, en fait il souffrait à chaque fois de l'indifférence avec laquelle Harry les recevait, celui-ci préférait s'extasier sur ceux que Ron et Blaise se faisaient.

Le brun par contre ne songeait guère à lui offrir quoi que ce soit, ça ne lui traversait même pas l'esprit, il oublia même son anniversaire, ce fut Ron et Blaise qui le lui rappelèrent en organisant une soirée pour Draco.

Le blond souffrait donc en silence et vivait avec l'impression d'avoir un poids permanent sur le cœur, il avait beau faire Harry ne l'aimait pas, il était indifférent à toutes ses attentions, et Draco songeait avec amertume que le brun aurait sûrement porté plus d'attention à ce qu'aurait ressentit un animal de compagnie qu'à ce qu'il ressentait lui.

Ils ne faisaient rien non plus, le blond avait bien essayé de l'emmener passer des soirées ailleurs, de prévoir des week-end en amoureux, mais peine perdue, rapidement Harry prenait un air ennuyé et ne disait plus un mot, ils finissaient invariablement par revenir au bar.

Pourtant pas une seule fois durant l'année et demie qui suivit, Draco n'avoua au brun qu'il était au courant de l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Blaise, mais il dû souvent se mordre les lèvres quand il l'entendait chanter les louanges de son ami.

Petit à petit le blond comprit qu'il avait eut tort de montrer à Harry à quel point il l'aimait, cela donnait à ce dernier l'impression qu'il lui était acquit et qu'il pouvait le blesser ou se montrer tendre à sa convenance, d'une certaine façon pour lui Draco était là pour tout endurer sans que lui-même ne fasse le moindre effort, il était là mais il ne le voyait pas et il se complaisait dans son illusion d'amour sans jamais tenter de le remettre en question, rien ne l'y forçait.

C'était dur à vivre, fatiguant, usant, et lentement l'amour du blond qui avait l'impression de ne pas exister à ses yeux s'éroda.

**&&&&.**

Un changement total eut lieu lors d'une soirée privée que donnèrent Ron et Blaise pour fêter les cinq ans d'ouverture de leur bar.

Ce soir-là Harry bu pas mal et après avoir regardé le couple échanger un long baiser sous les acclamations des clients, tous des habitués, il s'était mit à draguer ouvertement le pianiste qui, n'étant pas homo, jetait des regards d'appels au secours en direction de Blaise.

Ce dernier avait à son tour regardé Draco d'un air désolé, mais ce dernier avait simplement haussé les épaules.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que le brun agissait ainsi, c'était un jeu pour lui, il était devenu plus déluré au fil du temps et avait prit de l'assurance, et à chaque fois le blond avait ressentit les affres douloureux de la jalousie bien qu'il n'en dise rien, il avait bien essayé au début mais cela s'était terminé en disputes très âpres suite auxquelles un Harry réfrigérant ne lui adressait plus la parole jusqu'à ce que ce soit encore lui qui s'excuse.

Mais ce soir-là il réalisa à son propre étonnement que ça lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, que ça n'avait plus d'importance, ça ne le touchait plus, il n'avait plus mal.

Il pensait que Harry n'allait pas plus loin avec ce petit jeu, qu'il ne le trompait pas, du moins il l'espérait, après tout il n'était pas toute la journée avec lui et il avait si souvent souffert comme un damné en s'imaginant des choses que bien sûr il gardait pour lui, mais ce soir-là il s'en moqua totalement, si le brun voulait des amants et bien alors qu'il les prenne.

Sous le regard insistant de Blaise il s'était quand même levé pour aller prendre le brun par le bras et l'avait ramené sur son tabouret.

«Mauvais choix! Lui dit-il...celui-là préfère les femmes.

« Je sais! Rigola Harry...mais c'était amusant.

« C'est vrai que pour toi heurter les sentiments des gens c'est amusant! Rétorqua Draco dans une totale indifférence.

« Et c'est toi qui me dit ça? S'indigna le brun qui souffla...pfff, tu t'es toujours moqué de ce que ressentait les autres.

« Ouai et j'aurais dû continuer comme ça! Fit simplement le blond qui s'était aperçut qu'il n'avait en plus aucune envie de discuter et se leva...moi je rentre et si tu ne trouve ici aucun lit pour t'accueillir, à ton retour fais-moi le plaisir de prendre celui de la chambre d'ami, je voudrais pouvoir dormir tranquille...bonsoir!

Blaise en était resté aussi bête que Harry peu habitué à ce que le blond réplique, et tous les deux l'avaient suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte.

« Euh...je crois que je vais rentrer aussi! Avait murmuré le brun plus touché que ce qu'il aurait crû par les paroles de Draco

Et une fois chez lui il alla se coucher dans la chambre d'ami avec une impression de solitude qu'il n'avait plus ressentit depuis longtemps.

Et cette chambre d'ami devint la sienne.

**&&&&.**

A partir de ce soir-là Draco devint indifférent, fini les cadeaux sur l'oreiller ou sous la serviette, fini les gestes tendre et les petites attentions dont il l'avait entouré sans cesse, il n'approcha plus Harry qui ne le vit quasiment plus, il partait tôt au bureau et rentrait très tard le soir, quand il rentrait.

Un mois passa durant lequel le brun s'aperçut enfin que Draco existait, il prit conscience que depuis plus d'un an et demi il vivait sans soucis dans un cocon d'amour et de douceur que le blond avait crée autour de lui et que tout cela avait disparut.

C'était comme si brusquement il se retrouvait nu par une soirée glaciale alors que l'instant d'avant il était douillettement au chaud.

Harry se sentit perdu, abandonné, et un jour il se confia à Blaise qui s'était bien aperçut que plus rien n'allait, et le Serpentard ne fut pas tendre avec le brun.

« Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même! Lui dit-il durement...tu avais près de toi celui qu'il te fallait mais tu as passé ton temps à le rabrouer, à faire comme si il n'existait pas parce que comme un gamin têtu et vexé de ne pas avoir son jouet tu as continué à faire une fixation sur moi...mais est-ce que tu sais au moins ce que tu veux vraiment Harry? Tu espérais quoi? Que je quitte Ron pour toi?

« Non! Se récria le brun...bien sûr que non, pas une seule fois je n'ai souhaité que tu le quitte.

« Alors quoi? S'énerva Blaise qui fit le tour du comptoir et s'approcha de lui.

Là il prit Harry dans ses bras et le serra brusquement contre lui.

« C'est ça que tu veux? Qu'on baise là tous les deux et qu'on recommences à chaque fois que Ron aura le dos tourné?...regardes-moi! Ordonna t-il.

Le brun obéit et plongea ses yeux dans le regard sombre.

« Tu as envie que je t'embrasse? C'est ce que tu veux?

Harry secoua lentement la tête tandis que son regard descendait sur sa bouche, non il n'en avait pas envie, et en fait il réalisa à cet instant-là qu'il y avait même longtemps qu'il n'y avait plus songé, c'était les baisers de Draco qui lui manquait.

Et avec étonnement il se demanda depuis quand datait son dernier rêve avec Blaise.

Il ne s'en souvint même plus.

Le Serpentard comprit et il le lâcha pour retourner derrière le comptoir.

« Tu t'es aperçut que depuis que tu es avec lui tu n'as plus de coup de déprime? Demanda t-il d'un ton radoucit...que tu souris toujours? Il t'a apporté tout ce dont tu avais besoin et il a fait tout ce que tu voulais alors qu'il savait très bien que tu te croyais amoureux de moi.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux incrédules.

« Il savait?

« Il ne te l'a jamais dit?

« Non.

« Par amour pour toi il a tout supporté! Intervint Ron qui de la réserve avait tout entendu et venait vers eux...et ça n'a pas dû être facile, crois-moi j'en sais quelque chose, et pourtant moi au moins j'avais la chance de savoir que Blaise m'aime...ça n'empêche que ça me fait mal.

« Tu savais toi aussi! Murmura le brun dont les yeux s'embuèrent...oh mon dieu..je vous ai fait souffrir...pardon.

« Je te pardonne si tu me dis que tu as enfin grandi dans ta tête et que c'est fini! Dit le rouquin qui était venu près du Serpentard qui l'entoura d'un bras possessif et tendre.

Les yeux de Harry se posèrent à tour de rôle sur les deux et soudain un sourire heureux illumina tout son visage.

« Je vous aime tous les deux et oui Ron je crois que j'ai enfin grandit, je viens de comprendre que je suis amoureux de l'homme que j'ai épousé...il me manque tellement depuis un mois, mais comment lui parler? Je ne le vois même plus.

Ron et Blaise se jetèrent un regard.

« Il est venu ici il y a environ une heure! Fit le Serpentard...tu devrais rentrer je pense qu'il est chez vous.

Il n'osa pas lui dire que Draco était venu leur dire au revoir parce qu'il allait partir.

« Tu devrais faire vite Harry! L'incita quand même le rouquin.

Le brun ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et il quitta le bar en courant.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	5. Chapter 5

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 5.**

**&&&&.**

Harry se redressa et s'assit au bord du lit en serrant encore l'oreiller contre lui.

Les larmes roulaient toujours sur ses joues et il se sentait plus seul que jamais, mais cette fois il l'avait bien cherché.

Draco qui lui avait tout donné n'était plus là, Draco ne l'aimait plus parce qu'il avait tout fait pour qu'il en soit ainsi.

Comment allait-il vivre sans lui?

Que devait-il faire?

Il se dit qu'il allait retourner près de Ron et Blaise, eux pourrait peut-être le conseiller.

Il lâcha l'oreiller et se rendit dans la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir un peu le visage.

**&&&&.**

Ron et Blaise ne furent pas vraiment étonné quand il leur relata la scène, quand Draco était passé les voir ils avaient bien vu à quel point il était désabusé et déterminé, et que l'aveu du brun n'ai rien changé ne les surprenait pas vraiment, même si ils avaient espéré que ce serait le cas.

« Comme tu n'as aucune idée de l'endroit où il peut être et que comme il n'est pas stupide il ne doit laisser aune trace pour que tu le retrouve, je pense que tu n'as plus qu'à attendre son retour! Fit le Serpentard...ce voyage va lui permettre de réfléchir à ce que tu lui as dit, alors soit il t'aime encore et te reviendra, soit...

Là Blaise se tu hésitant à prononcer les mots qui allaient faire mal.

« Soit tu l'as vraiment perdu avec toutes tes conneries et quoi que tu fasse ça ne servira à rien et tu l'aura bien cherché quand même! Termina Ron à sa place sans prendre de gant, il estimait que Harry devait être secoué.

Mais quand il vit son ami laisser tomber son front sur le comptoir en gémissant de désespoir il regretta sa brusquerie.

« Non...non! Gémit le brun...c'est pas possible, pas ça.

Le rouquin lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

« Écoutes Harry, dis-toi que tout n'est pas perdu, qu'il faudra que tu te batte pour le récupérer, que ça sera à ton tour de faire des efforts, n'abandonnes pas et ne te laisses pas aller à la déprime, tu n'arrivera à rien de cette façon là c'est certain...il t'aimait et moi je crois que quand on aime vraiment il en reste toujours quelque chose, seulement tu vas devoir te bouger si tu le veux vraiment.

Harry se redressa brusquement avec un éclat combatif dans le regard qu'ils n'avaient plus vu depuis longtemps.

« Oui tu as raison! Fit-il avec détermination...je n'abandonnerais pas et je ferais tout pour qu'il m'aime encore.

« Voilà une réaction à la Potter! S'esclaffa Blaise...et buvons un verre à ton futur bonheur!

**&&&&.**

Draco mit quatre longs et interminables mois à revenir, et Harry qui n'en pouvait plus ne l'apprit que grâce aux papiers de divorce qu'il reçut chez lui.

Il reçut un choc en les voyant mais dessus il y avait la nouvelle adresse du blond et il s'y rendit sans attendre.

Il se retrouva devant un hôtel particulier, datant du 17ième siècle, qui avait été transformé en plusieurs appartements luxueux, qui se trouvait au milieu d'un parc où se voyaient d'immenses marronniers qui devaient être presque aussi vieux que la bâtisse vu leurs tailles, grâce à ce parc en plein Londres on avait l'impression d'être à la campagne.

Harry s'arrêta devant la porte de l'appartement du rez-de-chaussée, vérifia que c'était le bon numéro et sonna, fébrile, bouillant d'impatience et le cœur battant la chamade.

Il allait enfin le revoir.

Mais ce fut un jeune homme brun qui lui ouvrit et il le détailla avec étonnement, se demandant si il ne s'était pas trompé d'étage malgré tout.

L'inconnu, vêtu d'un simple jeans, torse et pieds nus, était grand, large d'épaules et vraiment très musclé, il avait des cheveux mi-long et très noirs, des yeux marrons à l'éclat dur, son visage n'était pas beau à proprement parler, il avait des traits très secs et trop anguleux, mais cela donnait un ensemble bizarrement séduisant, il n'était pas d'une beauté conventionnelle mais il devait certainement plaire à beaucoup.

« Qui êtes-vous? S'enquit Harry trop surprit sur le coup.

« C'est plutôt à moi de vous poser la question vous ne croyez pas? Rétorqua l'inconnu assez sèchement et avec un accent américain.

« Je m'appelle Harry Potter et euh excusez-moi mais je cherche Draco Malfoy, il est ici?

« Ah c'est vous le fameux futur ex mari! Fit le jeune homme avec ironie dans une grimace dédaigneuse et sans se présenter...bon entrez, Draco est ici...suivez-moi.

Harry fronça les sourcils tout en obtempérant, qui était cet homme qu'il trouvait désagréable tout compte fait, et que faisait-il ici?

Le brun entra dans un vaste salon à la décoration très moderne et l'inconnu lui dit d'attendre d'un ton rogue, sans même l'inviter à s'asseoir, avant de quitter la pièce.

Harry s'assit tranquillement et deux minutes plus tard Draco entrait dans le salon, seul.

« Draco! Murmura Harry en se levant lentement, ses yeux rivés aux siens et le cœur proche de l'explosion tellement il battait fort.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Potter? Fit froidement le blond.

L'angoisse serra la poitrine du brun, il n'avait vraiment pas l'air heureux de le voir.

« Je...je voudrais qu'on parle.

« Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire! Répliqua Draco...tu as dû recevoir les papiers du divorce, les as-tu signé? C'est tout ce qui m'intéresse.

« Pourquoi tu es si froid? Murmura Harry qui fit un pas vers lui puis s'arrêta net, l'inconnu venait de pénétrer dans la pièce et s'approcha du blond dont il entoura la taille d'un bras possessif tout en toisant le brun d'un air de défi.

« Vous n'avez rien à faire ici! Fit l'homme avec hauteur et dédain...comme il vient de vous le dire il ne vous reste qu'à signer les papiers et à lui foutre la paix.

Pour la première fois de sa vie Harry ressentit les affres d'une véritable jalousie et du désespoir, celui qu'il aimait était avec un autre.

Il éprouva soudain une telle haine à l'égard de cet inconnu qu'il porta la main à la poche intérieure de la veste qu'il portait, et dans laquelle se trouvait sa baguette, il allait le réduire en charpie.

Mais Draco comprit son geste et il se plaça devant son petit-ami.

« Arrêtes ça Potter! Le prévint-il...il est sorcier lui aussi et nous serions deux contre toi.

« Tu te battrais contre moi pour lui? Fit Harry d'un ton bas et le cœur déchiré tout en laissant retomber sa main, se battre contre deux personnes ne lui faisait pas peur, mais contre celui qu'il aimait ça il ne pouvait pas...moi rien ne pourrait me décider à te faire du mal.

« Tu m'en a pourtant fait pendant longtemps! Rétorqua le blond qui soupira...écoutes ça ne sert à rien de se déchirer, tout est terminé maintenant alors si tu as les papiers donnes-les moi et vas t'en.

« Je t'aime Draco! Murmura Harry qui sortit lentement les papiers de sa poche.

Il les déplia puis les laissa tomber sur le sol tout en plongeant son regard dans les beaux yeux gris.

« Je ne les signerais pas, je ne te laisserais pas partir.

« C'est ce que nous verrons! Grogna l'inconnu...votre refus ne changera rien, ça complique juste un peu le choses.

Mais Harry qui gardait son regard rivé à celui de Draco ne fit même pas attention à lui.

« Je t'aime Draco! Répéta t-il avant de quitter rapidement l'appartement.

**&&&&.**

Une fois que le brun fut sortit le blond se tourna vers l'inconnu qui s'appelait en fait Chris, et il ne fut pas surprit par l'air furieux qu'il avait, il avait tendance à se mettre en colère dés que quelque chose le contrariait.

Draco leva une main dans l'intention de lui caresser le visage pour le calmer, mais son compagnon la repoussa brutalement.

On aurait dit qu'il lui en voulait.

« J'espère que tu vas régler ce problème vite fait! Grinça Chris acerbe...je n'ai pas envie que ton ex se pointe de longue, envoies lui ton avocat qui s'occupera de le faire signer...je vais prendre un bain, j'ai besoin de me détendre.

Ceci dit il tourna les talons et se rendit dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Draco soupira et alla se laisser tomber sur le canapé, et voilà Harry revenait dans sa vie et les problèmes suivaient, il était pourtant si bien depuis un peu plus de trois mois.

Il avait rencontré Chris 15 jours après son arrivée à New-York, lors d'une soirée que son associé avait donné, ce dernier employait le jeune homme qui lui servait de secrétaire et de chauffeur.

Draco n'allait pas très bien à ce moment-là, malgré ses belles résolutions il avait du mal à oublier Harry auquel il ne cessait de penser, et il n'avait pas fait attention à lui.

Mais Chris l'avait remarqué lui et à partir de cette soirée il n'avait eut de cesse de le séduire, le blond avait finit par accepter, et il ne l'avait pas regretté, son compagnon s'était montré adorable et charmant, il était tendre, enjoué, plein d'attention, et pour la première fois Draco eut l'agréable impression d'être vraiment aimé, choyé.

Il avait fini par s'appuyer totalement sur lui, le laissant faire, avec son caractère volontaire Chris décidait de tout, des sorties, des vêtements à porter, de ce qu'ils mangeaient au restaurant, de tout en fait, et le blond, qui ne se rendait pas compte que mine de rien il avait prit un certain contrôle sur lui, avait trouvé ça reposant, cela le changeait totalement de sa vie avec Harry qui était indifférent à tout.

C'était le jour et la nuit.

Quand il était repartit pour l'Angleterre Chris avait décidé de le suivre, il commençait à parler d'avenir commun, faisait des projets, et Draco appréciait cette espèce d'assurance qu'il lui donnait sur l'avenir, il avait tant vécut dans l'incertitude de sentiment qu'il avait besoin de cette sécurité.

Mais parfois il se demandait quand même si c'était bien ce qu'il voulait, Chris ne travaillait plus, il vivait totalement à ses crochets, ce n'est pas que ça le gênait vraiment mais par moment il n'était plus très sûr de ce qu'il voulait.

Le blond soupira de nouveau, revoir Harry l'avait touché plus qu'il ne s'y attendait, surtout qu'il n'avait pas cessé de répéter qu'il l'aimait d'un ton très convaincant.

Mais il ne fallait plus qu'il y pense ça ne lui amènerait rien de bon il le savait, le brun n'était qu'un gamin dans sa tête et il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait, il ne représentait à ses yeux qu'un caprice et le fait de ne pas l'obtenir le rendait tenace, il ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance et souffrir encore une fois non merci.

Il aperçut les papiers sur le sol et se pencha pour les ramasser.

Il fallait que Harry les signe le plus vite possible pour que tout soit vraiment fini.

Il se mit debout et décida d'aller tout de suite chez lui, Chris adorait se prélasser dans son bain et en avait encore pour un bon moment, avec un peu de chance il pourrait lui faire la surprise d'être pratiquement divorcé en revenant.

**&&&&.**

Harry, qui était rentré depuis peu, arpentait son salon d'un pas nerveux, il était chamboulé et au désespoir.

Draco était avec un autre, cette idée le rendait fou.

Il alla ouvrir avec agacement quand on sonna à la porte et son irritation tomba immédiatement quand il aperçut le blond sur le seuil.

Un espoir insensé s'alluma en lui.

Espoir immédiatement déçu quand Draco lui tendit les papiers.

« Tu dois les signer Potter, il faut que tout ça finisse.

« Je ne peux pas...je ne veux pas! Murmura le brun d'une voix étranglée et le regard suppliant...je veux pas que ça finisse moi, je t'aime et je veux que tu reviennes.

« Tu veux! Rétorqua Draco...c'est toujours ce que tu veux toi.

Harry secoua lentement la tête, il avait tant de choses à lui dire qu'il ne savait pas comment exprimer, du coup aucun mot ne sortit et ce qu'il ne pouvait pas dire en parole il le fit en acte.

Il saisit brusquement le blond par le col de sa veste pour le tirer à l'intérieur et le plaqua contre le mur.

Trop surprit pour réagir Draco n'eut pas un mouvement.

Puis le brun s'empara violemment de sa bouche, son contact lui faisait perdre la tête, il avait tellement besoin de le toucher, mais le blond se mit à lutter et finit par repousser Harry qui lui meurtrissait les lèvres.

Face à face, le souffle court, il se fixèrent, Draco avait la lèvre inférieure entamé, elle saignait légèrement et gonflait à vue d'œil.

« Pardon Draco je...je crois que j'ai perdu la tête! S'excusa le brun désolé en s'apercevant qu'il l'avait blessé...je t'ai fait mal?

« Signes ces papiers le plus tôt possible et je ne veux plus jamais te voir! Gronda le blond qui les lui mit de force dans la main avant de se détourner et de partir à grandes enjambées.

Plein de remords et abattu Harry referma la porte contre laquelle il s'adossa en se traitant d'abrutis fini.

Tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à faire pour lui montrer son amour c'était de l'agresser, il fallait vraiment toujours qu'il agisse comme le dernier des imbéciles.

Mais il restait déterminé à ne pas signer ces papiers qu'il jeta sur le meuble de l'entrée, c'était un lien qu'il se refusait à rompre, il devait regagner l'amour de Draco, mais comment?

Il fallait qu'au moins ils puissent se voir pour pouvoir discuter et ça semblait difficile avec l'inconnu au milieu, il ne pouvait plus se pointer à l'appartement.

Ron et Blaise! Pensa t-il.

Il allait les prévenir que le blond était de retour et leur demander qu'ils l'invitent à venir les voir, c'était normal entre amis, et bien sûr lui serait là aussi.

En espérant aussi que l'inconnu n'accompagne pas Draco.

**&&&&.**

Le blond rentra chez lui assez contrarié et trouva Chris assit dans un fauteuil qui tapotait nerveusement sur l'accoudoir.

Il ne semblait pas de meilleure humeur et Draco songea que depuis deux mois qu'ils étaient en Angleterre son compagnon était devenu beaucoup moins adorable et charmant au fil du temps, c'était comme si petit à petit il changeait, il n'était plus tout à fait le même et depuis peu il devait avouer que parfois il lui arrivait de ressentir comme une appréhension face à lui.

« Où tu étais? S'enquit le jeune homme sourcils froncés.

Draco s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce.

« Chez Potter...

« T'es allé chez lui? S'étrangla presque Chris qui le coupa en se levant d'un bond et les yeux virant au noir.

« Pour lui faire signer les papiers oui! Rétorqua le blond.

« Pour lui faire signer les papiers! Répéta le jeune homme qui s'avança vers lui...je t'avais pas dit de lui envoyer ton avocat? ….Je te l'avais pas dit? Alors quel besoin avais-tu d'y aller?...et c'est quoi cette lèvre enflée? Termina t-il d'une voix devenue soudain doucereuse.

« Rien du tout! Répondit négligemment Draco qui se dit qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais eut de vraies dispute, il se débrouillait toujours pour les éviter en abondant dans le sens où il voulait, mais que là c'était bien partit pour être la première, merci Potter pensa t-il.

« Tu l'as embrassé c'est ça? Gronda Chris dont les poings se fermèrent, il semblait ne plus pouvoir contenir sa fureur, bien visible dans ses yeux et à la façon dont il serrait les poings et les mâchoires.

« Non je ne l'ai pas embrassé! Répliqua le blond avec agacement...si tu veux tout savoir c'est lui qui a essayé mais je l'ai...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir, il partit brusquement en arrière et s'écroula sur le canapé sous la violence du coup de poing que venait de lui assener le jeune homme en plein visage.

Les yeux presque exorbités par l'incrédulité la plus totale, et par la douleur, Draco le fixa tandis que des larmes dû à la douleur se mettaient à rouler sur ses joues, puis un autre liquide brouilla à demi sa vue et il leva une main jusqu'à une de ses arcades sourcilières qui avait éclatée sous le coup et saignait abondamment.

« Oh mon dieu qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait! Gémit soudain Chris en se jetant à ses pieds...je suis une brute, pardon, pardon Draco...j'ai perdu la tête, j'étais si jaloux à cause de ton ex, si il n'était pas venu ça ne serait jamais arrivé...je suis désolé mon amour...pardon...pardon...qu'est-ce que j'ai fait...pardon mon amour je voulais pas.

Puis il se mit à pleurer sur les genoux du blond qui était sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer et souffrait en plus de sa tête.

« Dis-moi que tu me pardonnes, je t'en prie! Sanglotait le jeune homme.

« Il faut que j'aille à Sainte-Mangouste! Fit Draco d'une voix blanche...je crois...je crois que j'ai besoin de points de suture.

« Oui, viens mon amour allons-y.

**&&&&.**

Chris fit les cent pas dans la salle d'attente pendant que le blond se faisait soigner, la plaie était trop profonde pour les sorts de soins et il eut droit, comme il l'avait dit, à quatre points de suture.

Et il pardonna à son compagnon qui se montra plus amoureux que jamais et repentant, faisant tout ce qu'il pouvait pour lui faire plaisir.

Draco savait que l'amour pouvait faire agir n'importe comment et que tout le monde pouvait commettre une erreur, lui il avait commit celle d'aller voir Harry sans le lui dire.

Il se répéta que ce n'était qu'un simple accident, un excès de jalousie stupide, et il se dit qu'il veillerait à ce que ça ne se reproduise plus.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	6. Chapter 6

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 6.**

**&&&&.**

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'il se préparait à partir au bureau Draco reçut un message de Ron et Blaise qui avaient apprit qu'il était revenu à Londres, par Harry sûrement songea t-il, et qui lui demandaient si il voulait bien venir les voir pour boire un verre et fêter son retour, ils étaient impatients de le revoir.

Le blond se douta aussitôt que le brun y serait aussi mais il décida qu'il irait, le couple était ses seuls amis et il avait l'intention de les revoir, il ne s'en priverait pas juste pour éviter Harry.

Par contre il n'en parlerait pas à Chris, il se refusa à se l'avouer clairement mais au fond de lui il craignait sa réaction, avec sa manie de décider de tout ce dernier pourrait refuser qu'il aille les voir ou déciderait de l'accompagner.

Ce qui ne serait pas une bonne idée vu que Harry serait certainement là.

Il le préviendrait dans la journée qu'il devait travailler tard, par exemple parce qu'il devait aller au restaurant avec l'un de ses clients, dans son travail il était très courant de traiter des affaires au cours d'un repas, et ça Chris le savait, cela arrivait assez souvent et il ne trouverait rien à redire.

Puis il pensa à son œil et y porta la main, touchant délicatement la blessure douloureuse du bout des doigts, ses amis allaient sûrement lui demander ce qui lui était arrivé.

Il se dit qu'il prétexterait avoir glissé dans des escaliers, il avait bien trop honte pour leur dire la vérité, et puis c'était un accident, rien de plus, et qui ne se reproduirait plus.

**&&&&.**

Le soir donc, vers les vingt heures, Draco entra dans le bar encore désert et fut accueillit très chaleureusement par Ron et Blaise heureux de le revoir, et comme il s'y attendait Harry était là lui aussi.

Le blond s'assit sur le tabouret près du sien avec l'impression de remonter dans le temps, c'était comme il y avait quelques mois en arrière et il en ressentit une certaine nostalgie qu'il chassa rapidement.

Le passé était le passé.

« Draco qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? S'inquiéta aussitôt le brun en voyant sa blessure.

« J'ai glissé dans des escaliers! Répondit le blond en haussant les épaules d'un air dégagé...ça m'apprendra à regarder où je mets les pieds.

« Mais ça t'es arrivé quand et où? S'enquit Harry qui ne se rappelait pas avoir vu d'escalier dans son appartement et savait qu'il n'y en avait pas non plus à son bureau qui se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée d'un immeuble, en plus la veille il n'avait rien.

« Ce matin chez un client chez qui je m'étais rendu! Répondit rapidement Draco...ce n'était qu'un accident pas la peine de s'appesantir là-dessus...alors ces papiers tu te décides à les signer ou pas? Attaqua t-il pour changer de sujet.

« Non.

« Nous allons devoir aller au tribunal alors.

« J'irais pas non plus...je resterais marié avec toi.

Le blond ne pu s'empêcher de rire devant son air buté, un rire qui n'avait rien d'heureux.

« T'es vraiment qu'un sale gosse tu sais, c'est ta nouvelle fixation?

« Je suis désolé pour tout ça Draco! Fit Harry, son regard exprimant clairement ses regrets...mais tu te trompes, tu m'as fait grandir tu sais et je sais exactement ce que je veux, toi.

« Mais moi je ne veux plus, c'est trop tard et il faudra bien que tu l'acceptes.

Le brun se pencha soudain vers lui, le saisit par le bras et posa son front contre son épaule, il avait tellement besoin d'être à son contact.

« Je ne pourrais jamais l'accepter! Murmura t-il...Draco dis-moi que tu ne l'aimes pas lui, dis-moi qu'il reste une chance pour nous, je t'en prie.

Le blond s'écarta en descendant de son tabouret.

« Chris fait des projets d'avenir! Dit-il le regard tourné vers la porte avant de le ramener sur Harry...et tu sais bien qu'il n'y a pas de nous, il n'y en a jamais eut et il n'y en aura jamais.

Puis il s'éloigna vers la sortie.

« Draco attends bois un verre avec nous! Le rappela Blaise qui avec Ron s'étaient écartés pour les laisser parler.

« Une autre fois Blaise! Répondit doucement le blond juste avant de sortir.

Les trois qui l'avaient suivit des yeux restèrent un instant silencieux puis Ron prit la parole.

« Je sais pas vous mais moi quelque part je l'ai trouvé triste.

Harry avait la même impression et son cœur était serré.

« Je n'abandonnerais pas! Marmonna t-il entre ses dents.

« Vous avez remarqué ce qu'il a dit? Demanda Blaise.

« Quoi? Fit Harry en tournant son regard vers lui.

« Chris fait des projets d'avenir! Répéta le Serpentard...je suppose que c'est l'homme dont tu nous a parlé, mais ça ne répondait pas à ce que tu lui as demandé, il n'a pas dit qu'il l'aimait, bon qu'il ne clame pas ses sentiments à la rigueur je peux comprendre, mais il aurait au moins dû dire 'nous faisons des projets d'avenir ensemble' non? Je sais pas mais je trouve que ça aurait été plus normal comme réponse, là c'est comme si lui n'était pas concerné...C'est bizarre! Fit-il songeusement puis il secoua la tête...enfin je me fais sûrement des idées.

Mais cela suffit pour redonner de l'espoir à Harry.

**&&&&.**

Rentré chez lui Draco passa une soirée tranquille avec Chris, qui ne se douta de rien, et qui se montra charmant et amoureux, et le lendemain sa journée fut tout aussi tranquille.

Mais le soir venu, de retour chez lui, ce ne fut plus le cas.

Chris avait trouvé le message que la veille Ron et Blaise lui avait envoyé et qu'il avait oublié de détruire.

Son compagnon lui fit une crise de jalousie, lui reprochant de lui mentir, de ne pas être digne de confiance, alors que lui qui l'aimait vraiment ne lui cachait jamais rien.

« C'était normal que ton ex ne t'ai pas aimé et a préféré ton pote, tu ne vaux rien finalement! Lui cria t-il à un moment avec hargne...c'était de ta faute...personne ne peut t'aimer, il n'y a que moi qui suis assez bête pour ça et tu devrais m'en remercier...mais non au lieu de ça tout ce que tu trouve à faire c'est de me tromper.

« Personne ne peut t'aimer » ces mots résonnèrent aussitôt dans la tête de Draco et c'est comme si Chris venait de lui planter une lame brûlante dans le cœur, c'était exactement ce qu'il pensait.

Il se l'était répété si souvent au cours des dernières années.

Fragilisé le blond tenta d'expliquer que c'était des amis mais ce mot fit entrer son compagnon dans une rage folle.

« Tu n'as pas le droit d'avoir des amis que je ne connais pas! Hurla t-il en l'agrippant si fort par l'épaule et en le secouant si violemment qu'il la lui déboîta.

Draco hurla de douleur et là encore Chris s'écroula en larmes à ses pieds.

Il pleura, gémit, supplia, disant qu'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès, qu'il ne l'avait pas frappé, que c'était arrivé seulement parce qu'il n'avait pas sentit sa force en le prenant par le bras.

« Draco pourquoi tu me fais ça? Pleurnicha t-il comme si c'était lui la victime...on est si bien ensemble, je t'aime tu sais.

Et le blond se sentit coupable malgré tout, il se dit que si il ne lui avait pas mentit ça ne serait pas arrivé, qu'en effet il n'avait pas voulut le frapper, que ce n'était qu'un accident dû à une colère qu'il avait provoqué.

Une nouvelle fois il se retrouva à Sainte-Mangouste, où il déclara au médicomage, le même que la première fois, qu'il avait fait une nouvelle chute.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils en voyant les marques de doigts visibles sur l'épaule blessée, mais il ne dit rien et répara les dégâts.

De retour chez eux Chris était tout câlins et repentance, et alors qu'ils étaient couchés il murmura à l'oreille de Draco:

« Je t'aime Draco, tu es à moi, tu m'appartiens complètement et je préfèrerais mourir que te perdre, je te tuerais puis je me tuerais ensuite si tu me quitte...tu comprends?...notre amour est plus fort que tout et quand tu l'oublies je dois tout simplement te punir, c'est normal, tu comprends ça?...c'est de ta faute mon amour si je dois en arriver là...tu es à moi et tu ne me quittera jamais...jamais.

« Jamais oui...arrêtes de dire des bêtises maintenant! Marmonna le blond à demi comateux, assommé par le calmant que le médicomage lui avait donné il s'endormit d'un coup.

Chris faisait partit de ces hommes misérables qui ont besoin de violenter, physiquement et moralement, leurs compagnes, compagnons, ou enfants, pour exister.

En réalité faibles et peu courageux, maladivement possessifs et jaloux ils avaient besoin de martyriser leurs entourages pour se sentir forts.

Et Chris, comme tous ceux de son espèce, avait un don inné pour la manipulation et savait repérer les personnes les plus faibles psychologiquement, ce qu'il avait immédiatement perçu chez Draco.

Car le blond était plus profondément perturbé que ce que lui-même pensait, son amour longtemps caché pour Harry, leur mariage raté et les blessures que sans le vouloir le brun lui avait infligé à répétition, leur rupture, tout cela l'avait fait se dévaloriser à ses propres yeux et fortement déstabilisé émotionnellement.

Si cela n'avait pas été le cas et qu'il avait été dans son état normal jamais Chris n'aurait prit le dessus sur lui, Draco, n'étant pas du genre à se laisser imposer quoi que ce soit, l'aurait immédiatement largué dés qu'il avait commencé à vouloir tout régenter et imposer sa loi, symptômes qui n'avaient été que les premiers signes d'une escalade dans la violence qui aurait eut lieu que Harry soit là ou pas, c'était simplement un processus normal chez les personnes comme Chris, le brun n'avait fait en somme que l'accélérer.

Malheureusement le blond n'allait pas bien à ce moment-là et n'avait rien vu venir, et ce qu'il vivait en ce moment n'arrangeait rien, il était incapable de reprendre sa vie en main.

**&&&&.**

Chris ne toucha pas à Draco durant les huit jours qui suivirent, il distillait juste son venin à petites doses pour que le blond se sente coupable de tout, mais bien caché sous beaucoup de prévenance et de marques d'amour.

**&&&&.**

Durant ces quelques jours Harry tourna en rond comme un lion en cage, cherchant le moyen de voir Draco, il n'avait reçut aucune nouvelle de l'avocat du blond et il commençait à se dire que finalement il n'était peut-être pas si pressé que ça de divorcer.

Ce qui le confortait dans ses espoirs.

Draco n'était pas revenu au bar, et sachant parfaitement qu'il se ferait refouler par Chris si il lui prenait l'idée de se présenter à l'appartement, ce qui risquait en plus de tourner mal, il ne vit plus qu'une solution, il décida de se rendre directement à son bureau.

La secrétaire qui le connaissait bien lui fit un grand sourire et le laissa entrer sans rien dire.

Il ouvrit donc la porte et pénétra dans la pièce sans s'annoncer, souriant en voyant le blond assit derrière son bureau, mais dés que ce dernier leva la tête et l'aperçut il fit un véritable bond.

« Potter qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? S'exclama t-il.

Surprit par son expression effrayée Harry s'arrêta et hésita.

« Euh...je...j'avais envie de te voir.

« Écoutes tu ne dois plus m'approcher, à cause de toi Chris et moi n'avons pas arrêter de nous disputer mais tout va bien maintenant alors ne vient pas tout gâcher, sors d'ici, vas t-en!

« Mais...

« VAS T'EN! cria Draco.

Stupéfait par sa véhémence le brun battit en retraite et referma la porte.

Soucieux il ressortit de l'immeuble sans voir Chris qui arrivait et qui lui par contre l'aperçut au moment où il sortait.

Les poings serrés par la rage le jeune homme immobile le suivit des yeux, mais il ne se risqua pas à aller lui demander ce qu'il était venu faire là, il fit un brusque demi-tour, bouillant de fureur, pour lui c'était encore la faute de Draco et il ne perdait rien pour attendre.

**&&&&.**

Le soir-même le blond était à Sainte-Mangouste avec deux côtes cassées et divers hématomes et contusions que le médicomage pu soigner avec des sorts.

C'était le même qui le soignait pour la troisième fois et l'homme ne fut plus dupe au sujet de ces soi-disant chutes à répétition.

Après avoir réparé les dégâts, il se mit à lui parler, et avec les mots adéquats et une patience infinie il finit par faire avouer Draco qui se confia entièrement.

« Il faut le quitter immédiatement! Conseilla le médicomage...allez trouver refuge auprès de votre famille ou auprès d'amis, vous ne pouvez pas continuer ainsi, croyez-moi ça ne fera qu'empirer.

Le blond baissa la tête à ces paroles et ne répondit rien.

De la famille il n'en avait plus et jamais il n'oserait aller se confier aux seuls amis qu'il avait, Ron et Blaise, il avait trop honte, et en plus Harry serait automatiquement mit au courant, il aurait encore plus honte et jamais il ne pourrait supporter son regard.

Il était un homme battu, lui, c'était trop humiliant.

Comment avait-il pu en arriver là? Pourquoi?

Il se sentit brusquement si épuisé moralement qu'il se mit à pleurer, tout était si dur depuis si longtemps, tout c'était accumulé pour faire de lui le pauvre personnage qu'il se sentait, si en dessous de tout, et sans bruit les larmes roulaient simplement sur ses joues

Désolé pour lui le médicomage posa une main apaisante sur son épaule.

« Si vous voulez je peux parler à votre famille ou à vos amis à votre place si vous préférez! Proposa le médecin devant son silence...ce sera peut-être moins dur pour vous.

Draco secoua négativement la tête tout en essuyant ses larmes.

« Non merci! Répondit-il en descendant de la table d'examen...je dois régler ce problème seul.

Il rejoignit Chris qui, comme à chaque fois, faisait les cent pas dans la salle d'attente et qui dés leur retour à l'appartement se mit à gémir, à pleurer et à se confondre en excuses, l'assurant de son amour et implorant son pardon tout en insinuant sournoisement que tout était de sa faute à lui.

Le blond resta étrangement calme devant ce déferlement de larmoiements et de supplications, il se sentait si las, si indifférent à tout.

Il s'allongea sur le canapé et ferma les yeux, pour le moment il avait juste envie de dormir, de ne plus penser à rien.

Mais Chris n'apprécia pas cette indifférence, il avait l'impression qu'il le snobait et qu'en même temps il lui échappait, et ça il ne pouvait pas le supporter.

Debout devant le canapé il observa Draco d'un air mauvais.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as? Fit-il rudement...tu m'en veux c'est ça?

Le blond n'ouvrit pas les yeux et ne répondit pas, il n'en avais pas la force, il souhaitait juste qu'il s'en aille et qu'il le laisse tranquille.

Mais le jeune homme n'était pas du même avis.

« Réponds! Gronda t-il...tu vois c'est toi qui m'oblige à être désagréable, tu es en train de me pousser à bout.

Draco ne répondant toujours pas il sortit de ses gonds et le saisit brutalement par le col de ses vêtements pour l'obliger à se lever.

« Tu vas répondre à la fin? Lui cracha le jeune homme à la figure tout en le secouant violemment.

Le blond qui se laissait faire, aussi mou qu'une poupée de chiffon, se contenta de le fixer, sans aucune réaction.

Il ne ressentait même pas de peur et cela exaspéra son compagnon.

« Pourquoi tu cherches à me mettre hors de moi? Tu le fais exprès c'est ça?

« Je veux que tu t'en aille d'ici! Finit par dire Draco dans un sursaut de volonté et qui se décida soudain à mettre un terme à ce calvaire...je ne veux plus te voir.

Chris s'immobilisa un bref instant et eut un regard incrédule.

« Tu veux que je m'en aille?

« Oui, tires-toi, tout de suite.

« Jamais! Gronda le jeune homme entre ses mâchoires serrées à craquer...tu es à moi tu entends? Tu ne te débarrassera pas de moi comme ça, je préfère te tuer d'abord.

Il lâcha les vêtements de Draco et aussi sec lui envoya un coup de poing avec une force inouïe dans l'estomac qui le fit se plier en deux, avant de lui expédier une droite au visage qui le fit partir en arrière, Chris le suivit et lui en fila un autre très violent de nouveau dans l'estomac et qui cette fois envoya le blond s'écraser contre le mur derrière lui.

Une pommette éclatée qui saignait abondamment et le souffle coupé par une douleur violente à l'abdomen, le blond d'un œil trouble le vit venir vers lui, la figure déformée par la rage, et il réalisa qu'il allait vraiment le tuer, cette fois il ne s'arrêterait pas.

L'instinct de survie le fit réagir.

Malgré la douleur il voulut se précipiter vers les étagères sur lesquelles était posé sa baguette, il n'avait aucune chance contre lui autrement, Chris était beaucoup plus costaud que lui.

Mais ce dernier lui barra le passage et réussit à lui envoyer deux nouveaux coups de poing rapides, à la façon d'un boxeur, dont un lui cassa de nouveau les deux côtes fragilisées par la précédente fracture, Draco les entendit craquer, et l'autre coup ré ouvrit son arcade sourcilière guérit depuis peu elle aussi.

A demi sonné et la douleur de son estomac devenant intolérable il réussit à se réfugier dans la cuisine où bien évidemment Chris le suivit.

Coincé contre le plan de travail et complètement paniqué, le blond le vit se ruer sur lui et sentit ses mains se nouer autour de sa gorge et se mettre à serrer, serrer, avec une force incroyable.

A demi asphyxié, des papillons devant les yeux et se sentant mourir, dans un dernier réflexe il envoya une main désespérée à la recherche d'un objet quelconque pour se défendre.

Ce fut sur le manche d'un couteau qu'elle se posa et dans un dernier effort il le saisit, leva la main et de toutes les forces qui lui restait il l'abattit vers Chris.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	7. Chapter 7

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 7.**

**&&&&.**

Le long couteau de cuisine pénétra avec force dans le corps de Chris, au niveau des côtes, et passant entre deux d'entre elles la lame s'enfonça directement dans le cœur.

Le jeune homme s'immobilisa net et ses yeux s'ouvrirent démesurément, comme sous l'effet d'une immense stupeur, puis il s'affaissa brusquement et s'écroula sur le sol.

Enfin libre et tremblant de tous ses membres Draco porta la main à sa gorge, cherchant de l'air qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver en suffisance, il parvenait à peine à respirer dans une sorte de râle et de gargouillis et il souffrait atrocement, il était proche de l'évanouissement et il lui fallait du secours de toute urgence il en fut conscient, il allait mourir là autrement.

Il réunit tout le peu de force qu'il lui restait pour se traîner péniblement sur la terrasse et transplaner à Sainte-Mangouste.

**&&&&.**

Le médicomage qui l'avait soigné lors de ses trois visites se trouvait dehors et discutait avec l'un de ses confrères quand Draco apparut, et après un instant de stupeur et d'effarement en voyant le sang dont il était couvert, le médecin se précipita vers lui.

Le blond s'effondra dans ses bras en perdant connaissance.

Tout en s'occupant de lui le médicomage comprit qu'il avait dû se passer un drame, il donna des ordres au second qui s'occupa de chercher l'adresse que Draco avait donné lors de ses visites, et y envoya des secours à tout hasard.

Secours qui ne purent que constater la mort de Chris suite au coup de couteau et qui prévinrent immédiatement le ministère de la justice qui prit aussitôt l'affaire en main.

Le corps de Chris fut enlevé et toutes traces furent effacées de l'appartement, cette histoire ne concernait que des sorciers et rien ne devait filtrer du côté Moldu.

Tout fut rapidement mené dés le lendemain matin.

Le bureau de Draco se trouvant aussi du côté Moldu, et sa secrétaire l'étant aussi, elle fut prévenu par son patron lui-même qu'il prenait un congé d'une durée indéterminée pour raison personnelle.

Cela la surprit un peu, le blond n'avait jamais prit de congés, mais elle reconnut parfaitement sa voix au téléphone, imitée à la perfection par un auror grâce à un sort, et ne se posa pas plus de question.

Elle prévint donc, comme il le lui demandait, les clients et ses associés que toutes ses affaires étaient suspendues pour le moment.

Ceci réglé le ministère inculpa Draco de meurtre en attendant d'en savoir plus, l'accusé ne pouvant rien dire pour l'instant, il était dans un état grave et le médicomage l'avait plongé dans un coma artificiel, mais il était quand même considéré comme prisonnier.

Cette affaire fit immédiatement la une de la Gazette mit au courant on ne sait comment.

Et ce fut ainsi que Ron l'apprit le surlendemain, il lisait ce journal tous les matins en prenant son petit-déjeuner.

**&&&&.**

Ce matin-là, comme d'habitude, il déplia son journal et Blaise, qui se trouvait face à lui, vit ses yeux s'arrondir comme des soucoupes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon cœur? S'enquit-il amusé...des blabla encore plus stupides que d'habitude? Tu devrais arrêter de lire ce torchon.

Sans un mot le rouquin tourna la première page vers lui où s'étalait en caractères gras:

**« DRACO MALFOY ACCUSE DU MEURTRE DE SON AMANT.**

Le Serpentard fixa le titre d'un air abasourdis.

« C'est quoi cette histoire?...lis la suite vite! Pressa t-il Ron.

Le rouquin obtempéra mais il n'y a avait pas grand chose à part le fait que Draco était à Sainte-Mangouste dans un état grave, rien n'avait filtré d'autre que ce soit de là ou du ministère.

Ils se précipitèrent aussitôt chez Harry qui leur ouvrit d'un air ensommeillé, mais quand ses amis lui eurent mit le journal sous le nez il réagit au quart de tour.

« Je m'habille et on fonce à Sainte-Mangouste.

Le brun se vêtit à la vitesse de l'éclair et à peine quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient à Sainte-Mangouste.

A l'accueil Harry demanda à voir Draco mais on lui dit que c'était impossible, sauf si il était de sa famille.

« Mais je suis de sa famille.

A ce moment-là le médicomage qui s'occupait de Draco et avait entendu s'approcha de lui.

« Excusez-moi je suis le médecin chargé de ce patient! Fit-il...vous êtes vraiment de sa famille?

« Oui, nous sommes marié! Répondit Harry.

Le médecin eut l'air surprit et le brun précisa.

« Nous étions séparé mais pas encore divorcé! Expliqua t-il rapidement...comment va t-il? Que c'est-il passé?

« Nous l'avons plongé dans un coma artificiel pour l'instant...euh...saviez-vous que son petit-ami le battait? Demanda le médicomage à voix basse et un peu gêné de demander ça au mari, même séparé.

« Pardon? S'écrièrent Harry, Ron et Blaise en même temps, abasourdis et croyant avoir mal entendu.

Le médecin regarda autour de lui avec suspicion, ils avaient eut du mal à se débarrasser des journalistes et il craignait qu'un ne se cache parmi les gens qui se trouvaient là.

« Venez avec moi! Leur dit-il.

Il les emmena dans son bureau et après avoir soigneusement refermé la porte et les avoir fait asseoir il leur raconta tout ce qu'il savait, observant leurs visages devenir livides au fur et à mesure de son récit.

« Oh mon dieu! Marmonna Harry en prenant son visage entre ses mains pour cacher sa peine et son désarrois...Draco.

Ron lui se pencha sur l'épaule de Blaise pour y cacher ses larmes, ce dernier pleurant lui aussi en songeant à ce qu'avait enduré son ami sans qu'il ait pu l'aider.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il nous à rien dit? Murmura t-il.

« C'est très difficile pour les victimes d'en parler! Expliqua le médecin...elles ont honte et font tout pour le cacher à leurs proches, en plus les sentiments de honte et d'humiliation sont en général beaucoup plus important chez un homme.

« Mais il n'avait aucune honte à avoir! S'exclama brusquement le brun qui se leva d'un bond...j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour l'aider, je...

Il se tu subitement, les sanglots qu'il retenait l'étranglaient et l'empêchaient de continuer.

« Que c'est-il passé ensuite? S'enquit Blaise en s'essuyant les yeux...ils sont partis d'ici et après, que c'est-il passé? Comment en sont-ils arrivé là?

« C'est assez facile à deviner! Répondit le médicomage...une nouvelle dispute a dû éclater et ce qu'il y a de certain c'est que vu l'état de Draco et celui du corps de son petit-ami je dirais qu'il l'a poignardé en état de légitime défense...ce Chris! Fit le médecin avec un dédain certain dans la voix...semble s'être défoulé sur lui et j'ai la nette impression qu'il voulait le tuer...

Il se tu un bref instant, fronça les sourcils et reprit:

« Vous savez en partant d'ici il m'a dit qu'il allait régler le problème seul, alors je pense qu'il a voulut mettre un terme à leur relation, l'autre ne l'a pas supporté...c'est à mon avis la meilleure explication.

« Je veux le voir! Exigea brusquement Harry, entendre tout ça le rendait fou, il fallait qu'il le voit, qu'il le touche, il avait si mal pour lui.

« Permettez-nous de le voir aussi! Fit Blaise.

« D'accord mais vous ne pourrez pas rester très longtemps! Accepta le médecin qui se tourna vers Harry...par contre puisque vous êtes son époux vous pourrez rester autant que vous voulez.

« Merci! Murmura le brun qui avait la ferme intention de ne plus quitter son chevet.

Le médicomage ouvrit la porte.

« Suivez-moi!

A sa suite ils empruntèrent plusieurs couloirs avant d'arriver devant une porte gardée par un auror, ce qui rappela à Harry que Draco était considéré comme prisonnier et il se retint avec peine de lui faire une réflexion désagréable sur l'utilité qu'il y avait de garder une personne dans le coma.

Mais il comprit rapidement qu'il était là aussi pour le protéger des journalistes qui auraient bien voulut faire une photo du blond dans son lit d'hôpital et du coup il subit de bonnes grâce ses questions sur leurs identités malgré la présence du médecin.

L'auror faisait consciencieusement son travail.

Mais il l'oublia totalement quand il fut entré dans la chambre et qu'un étau lui écrasa brusquement le cœur au moment où il aperçut Draco.

Il s'en approcha lentement, remarquant son visage tuméfié, les bandages qui entouraient son torse, sa gorge qui avait un aspect légèrement déformée et où la peau avait prit une vilaine couleur noirâtre, les tubes plantés dans ses bras et son teint terreux.

Les yeux de Harry se remplirent de nouveau de larmes et il prit très délicatement une des mains inertes dans les siennes, la serrant tout doucement.

Il avait peur de lui faire mal, de le blesser plus encore.

« Nous avons stabilisé son état! Expliqua le médicomage à voix basse...si il se maintient jusqu'à demain il sera sortit d'affaire et nous le sortiront du coma dés que possible.

« Il faut attendre jusqu'à demain pour être sûr? S'affola Harry...ça veut dire qu'il peut...qu'il peut...

Il ne pouvait pas dire mourir, non il ne pouvait pas.

« Il a fait une hémorragie très importante au niveau de l'abdomen! Fit le médecin...une de ses côtes cassée à perforé un poumon, les coups à la tête ont provoqué un traumatisme...croyez-moi c'est déjà un miracle qu'il ne soit pas mort et je me demande comment il a fait pour arriver jusqu'ici...nous avons déjà réparé certains dégâts, comme pour sa gorge par exemple qui a été littéralement écrasée, il peut maintenant respirer mais les cordes vocales ont été très endommagées et il faudra du temps avant qu'elles ne se régénèrent, je dois vous prévenir qu'il ne pourra pas parler avant un certain temps...mais pour répondre à votre question oui il reste encore un cap critique à passer, jusqu'à demain.

L'angoisse du brun était à son comble et il ferma les yeux un instant, il ne voulait pas le perdre de cette façon, ce serait si injuste, si irrémédiable, si horrible.

En les rouvrant il croisa ceux de Ron et Blaise qui se tenaient de l'autre côté du lit, face à lui, et semblaient tout aussi angoissés.

Le médecin s'en aperçut.

« Écoutez je suis persuadé qu'il va s'en sortir, le peu que je connais de lui me donne la conviction que c'est malgré tout un battant et qu'il veut vivre...je dois vous laisser maintenant, l'auror vous préviendra quand vous devrez partir! Rajouta t-il en direction de Ron et Blaise avant de sortir.

« Il semble si brisé! Murmura Harry...si loin de moi.

« Il va aller mieux Harry! Fit Ron qui voulait le rassurer et se rassurer lui même.

« Il faudrait aussi s'occuper de savoir ce que compte faire le ministère de la justice! Intervint Blaise, c'était le moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour juguler son émotion, s'occuper de quelque chose bien terre à terre.

« C'est vrai! Approuva le brun...il faut savoir quelle suite ils vont donner et tout prévoir pour sa défense...vous pouvez vous en occupez? Je ne veux pas le quitter, pas maintenant.

« On va se rendre au ministère! Fit le Serpentard heureux de pouvoir faire quelque chose pour son ami...viens Ron allons-y, Harry tu nous prévient au moindre changement d'accord?

« Oui! Murmura ce dernier les yeux rivés sur Draco.

**&&&&.**

Une fois seul Harry tira la seule chaise de la pièce près du lit et s'y assit.

Il reprit la main de Draco dans les siennes puis il se mit à lui parler.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit mon ange? Je t'aurais protégé tout comme Ron et Blaise l'auraient fait eux aussi, tu n'avais pas à avoir honte...je m'en veux tellement, c'est un peu de ma faute tout ça, si j'avais comprit avant tu ne serais pas partit ou alors je serais allé avec toi et tu ne l'aurais pas rencontré...pardon mon amour, si tu savais comme je suis désolé...

Il se tu et se pencha pour déposer très délicatement un long baiser sur la main inerte.

« Je t'aime Draco, si seulement tu voulais bien me croire, tu veux bien te remettre pour me laisser l'occasion de te le prouver? Pour commencer je vais m'occuper de toi, on va régler cette histoire t'inquiètes pas, ensuite on pourrait partir quelques temps, ça te dirait?...on pourrait aller quelque part où on pourrait tout oublier...tout...

Brusquement il se mit à pleurer et posa son front sur la main de Draco.

« Me laisses pas mon ange, ne pars pas là où je ne pourrais pas te suivre...me laisses pas comme ça...ça me fait si peur...qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse si tu n'es plus là?

Et il continua ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, épuisé par l'angoisse et les larmes qu'il ne cessait de verser.

Il fut réveillé par le médicomage qui lui apportait un plateau, suivit par deux infirmiers qui déposèrent un petit lit avant de ressortir.

« J'ai supposé que vous souhaiteriez passer la nuit près de lui! Fit le médecin en déposant le plateau sur la table.

« En effet, merci! Répondit Harry.

Le médecin s'approcha de Draco qu'il se mit à examiner sous le regard très attentif du brun.

Et après avoir comparé avec les résultats précédent le médicomage arbora un sourire joyeux et satisfait.

« C'est à peine croyable mais son état s'est encore amélioré par rapport à ce matin! Annonça t-il...il récupère beaucoup plus vite que prévu, je vous l'avait bien dit qu'il voulait vivre.

« Ça veut dire qu'il est sortit d'affaire?

« Oui là je pense pouvoir vous l'assurer sans attendre à demain, il ne risque plus rien.

Harry ferma les yeux.

« Merci,merci,merci! Répétât-il avec ferveur.

Le médecin sourit.

« Je vous laisse, je repasserais demain.

**&&&&.**

Heureux et soulagé Harry se pencha sur Draco et du bout des doigts, dans un très léger effleurement, il caressa le pauvre visage tuméfié.

« Tu es sauvé mon amour...sauvé.

Et avec toujours beaucoup de précaution il déposa un baiser sur sa bouche blessée.

« Je t'aime! Souffla t-il avant de se relever et de se diriger vers la table, le moral était revenu et l'appétit aussi, il n'avait rien mangé de la journée.

Le contenu du plateau rapidement avalé, il retourna s'asseoir près de Draco et finit par s'endormir cette fois encore le front posé sur sa main.

**&&&&.**

Il fut réveillé, le lendemain matin, par un médicomage inconnu qui le salua d'un bref signe de tête et lui demanda de s'écarter d'un ton sec.

Harry le trouva guère sympathique mais il obéit sans un mot.

Le médecin examina Draco avec beaucoup de soin et le brun qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, se dit qu'au moins lui aussi était consciencieux.

Quand il eut terminé le médicomage se tourna vers lui.

« Il va très bien, son état est plus que satisfaisant! Dit-il d'un ton très professionnel et très froid...mon confrère qui a sa charge n'est pas là ce matin et m'a demandé de l'examiner à sa place, ce sera donc à lui de décider mais je pense qu'il le sortira du coma dés aujourd'hui...je doutais sérieusement de sa survie! Dit-il soudain d'un ton songeur...mais je suis ravit de m'être trompé et j'espère que le ministère classera cette affaire pour ce qu'elle est, c'est à dire en un cas de légitime défense, hier j'ai d'ailleurs fait ma déposition en ce sens.

Harry trouva brusquement cet homme beaucoup plus sympathique et lui sourit.

« Vous avez fait une déposition?

« Oui, c'est moi qui ait fait l'autopsie du corps du dénommé Chris, en dehors du coup de couteau il ne portait aucune blessure, même pas une seule défensive, preuve qu'il n'a pas été attaqué par Mr Malfoy, et quand on voit son état à lui on comprend aisément qui était l'agresseur et qui était la victime...c'est un cas flagrant de légitime défense, la déposition qu'est allé faire mon confrère en sera une preuve de plus et des plus significative puisqu'il l'a soigné trois fois suite à des violences.

Le brun comprit que cet homme n'avait de froid que l'apparence, il venait de le rassurer et de lui mettre du baume sur le cœur.

« Merci infiniment pour tout ce que vous venez de me dire! Le remercia t-il.

Le médicomage lui fit un bref sourire et sortit rapidement.

Peu après Ron et Blaise entraient à leur tour et à leurs mines il comprit qu'ils avaient de bonnes nouvelles.

Mines qui devinrent totalement réjouies quand il leur annonça que l'état de Draco n'inspirait plus aucune crainte.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	8. Chapter 8

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 8.**

**&&&&.**

Le couple raconta ensuite à Harry sa visite au ministère, où là on leur avait expliqué que l'affaire était considérée comme un simple cas de légitime défense suite à la déposition du médecin qui avait autopsié le corps.

« Je sais il sort d'ici! Fit le brun.

« Il reste encore la déposition du médicomage qui à la charge de Draco! Continua Blaise...mais nous savons déjà ce qu'il va dire.

« Ce sont les deux seuls à témoigner? Demanda Harry.

« Oui, les aurors ont examinés la scène du crime et l'affaire est tellement claire qu'ils ne feront pas d'enquête plus poussée, pourquoi faire puisque pour tout le monde ce qui c'est passé ne fait aucun doute?...à part bien sûr qu'ils voudront entendre Draco dés que ce sera possible, mais comme je viens de te le dire il n'y a aucun mystère dans cette affaire et ils ne font que suivre une procédure normale, toutes les charges contre Draco devraient être retirées rapidement.

Le brun poussa un long et profond soupir de soulagement, il était heureux que pour une fois la justice ne soit pas bornée et agisse avec rapidité, le blond avait subit assez d'épreuves comme ça.

Il sourit à Ron et Blaise qui le lui rendirent.

« Je boirais volontiers un café! Fit Harry.

« Je m'en occupe! Fit le rouquin.

Quand il fut sortit le Serpentard s'approcha du brun assit sur sa chaise, et posa une main amicale sur son épaule.

« Il va avoir besoin d'être très entouré! Dit-il doucement...j'imagine que ça ne va pas être facile pour lui.

Harry posa une main par dessus la sienne et y appuya sa joue.

« Oui! Répondit-il les yeux rivés sur le visage de Draco et avec un doux sourire...mais je serais là cette fois, je vais m'occuper de lui.

« Nous serons là nous aussi.

« Je sais.

Ils restèrent ainsi, silencieux, et leurs regards rivés sur le blond.

C'est comme ça que les trouva Ron, les mains chargées de gobelets et de croissants, mais il y avait déjà un moment qu'il savait qu'il n'y avait plus que de l'amitié entre eux, Harry n'était plus le même et sa fixation sur le Serpentard avait complètement disparue.

Il leur sourit, distribua gobelets et croissants, et ils mangèrent dans une atmosphère détendue.

**&&&&.**

Le médicomage habituel revint en tout début d'après-midi et apporta lui aussi une bonne nouvelle, après avoir entendu sa déposition le ministère avait décidé de libérer immédiatement Draco qui n'était plus considéré comme prisonnier et ils ne retenaient aucune charge contre lui, l'affaire était d'ores et déjà considérée comme un cas de légitime défense, le blond devrait simplement se présenter au ministère dés qu'il serait capable de faire sa déposition pour clore totalement le dossier.

L'auror qui gardait la porte disparut et les journalistes, mis au courant, se désintéressèrent aussitôt de l'affaire puisqu'il n'y aurait même pas de procès, pour tous elle était déjà classée et ils passaient à autre chose, il n'y avait rien d'assez sensationnel là-dedans, rien de suffisamment croustillant à se mettre sous la dent.

Il y aurait peut-être eut le nom Potter qui aurait pu les intéresser, et encore, les années avait passées depuis Voldemort et depuis le brun avait tout fait pour se faire oublier, il n'était plus une tête d'affiche.

Mais leur mariage n'avait même pas été évoqué, rare étant ceux qui étaient au courant.

**&&&&.**

Un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi le médicomage décida de sortir Draco de son coma artificiel, et sous les regards anxieux de Ron, Blaise et Harry le blond ouvrit les paupières avec difficulté.

Quand enfin il parvint à les tenir ouvertes ses yeux se fixèrent tout de suite au plafond et n'en bougèrent plus.

« Draco? L'appela doucement le brun.

Le regard gris descendit sur lui mais il était hébété, perdu.

« Tu es à Sainte-Mangouste mon ange! Murmura Harry...tu te souviens de ce qui c'est passé?

Le blond le fixa quelques secondes avec l'air de se demander qui il était puis il referma les paupières d'un air épuisé.

« On dirait qu'il ne m'a pas reconnut! S'affola le brun.

« Il faut le laisser se reposer! Fit le médicomage...à cause du trauma crânien il est possible qu'il souffre d'une perte de mémoire temporaire.

« Il est amnésique?

« Non, il est désorienté tout simplement et il lui faudra quelques heures pour que tous ses souvenirs reviennent, il devrait aller mieux quand il se réveillera, un sommeil naturel est tout ce qu'il lui faut, tout ce remettra en place normalement...vous devriez rentrer chez vous pour vous reposer un peu et revenir demain, il ne se réveillera pas d'ici là.

A contrecœur Harry se leva, il n'avait aucune envie de le laisser mais il avait aussi besoin de prendre une douche et de se changer.

« Bien! Dit-il...mais je reviens dans un moment, je ne veux pas rester loin de lui jusqu'à demain.

« Comme vous voulez! Sourit le médicomage qui se demanda pourquoi ils s'étaient séparés, le brun semblait vraiment très éprit, il se dit que l'inverse ne devait pas être réciproque, à moins qu'il y ait eut autre chose que le manque d'amour qui les ait fait se séparer, la vie pouvait être si complexe parfois.

Mais il espéra que ce serait l'occasion pour eux de se retrouver, quels que soient leurs problèmes il trouvait qu'ils allaient très bien ensemble.

**&&&&.**

Le soir Harry revint, seul, il avait dit à Ron et Blaise qu'il était inutile qu'ils viennent pour regarder Draco dormir, en plus ils avaient leur bar à s'occuper.

Il reprit donc sa place sur la chaise en tenant toujours la main du blond dans les siennes, et en s'endormant dans la même position que la veille.

Quand il se réveilla, au petit matin, il fit une grimace, il avait le dos et la nuque raide.

Il s'étira en se redressant et s'immobilisa brusquement, Draco avait les yeux ouverts et le fixait.

« Bonjour mon ange! Sourit le brun dans un sourire heureux...comment tu te sens?

Le blond porta une main à sa gorge.

« Tu ne peux pas parler je sais! Fit doucement Harry...mais ça reviendra dans quelques temps.

Il y eut un silence et il reprit un peu gêné.

« Euh...tu te souviens de ce qui c'est passé?

Draco ferma aussitôt les yeux et son visage tuméfié se crispa.

Oh oui il se souvenait, il se rappelait les mains de Chris autour de sa gorge, l'impression horrible de vivre les derniers instants de sa vie, sa tentative désespéré à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider, le manche du couteau, la sensation indescriptible quand il avait sentit la lame pénétrer son corps à lui, c'était écœurant, mais il se souvenait qu'étrangement l'espace d'un très bref instant il s'était étonné de la facilité avec laquelle le couteau avait pénétré les chairs...le sang partout, il s'étouffait, il avait mal, tellement mal, il allait mourir...mais il ne voulait pas, il voulait vivre...il avait puisé dans ses dernières forces et dans un demi brouillard il s'était traîné et avait réussit à transplaner...ensuite il ne se rappelait plus.

« N'y penses plus Draco! Fit la voix de Harry qui le sortit de ces images atroces, le brun se doutait de ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

Puis ce dernier sourit et fit apparaître une plume et un parchemin.

« Tu ne peux pas parler mais tu peux écrire! Dit-il.

Mais à sa surprise Draco fit non de la tête et son regard alla se fixer au plafond.

« Tu ne veux pas me parler? S'inquiéta Harry.

Le blond tourna la tête du côté opposé où se trouvait le brun qui se tenait assit et dos à la porte.

Le cœur de Harry se serra brusquement devant ce rejet très clair, pourquoi Draco réagissait-il ainsi?

A ce moment la porte s'ouvrit et le brun se tourna pour voir qui entrait.

C'était le médicomage qui entrait en portant un plateau contenant de quoi faire un copieux petit-déjeuner.

« J'ai pensé que vous auriez faim! Dit-il dans un sourire qu'il perdit en voyant l'air malheureux de Harry.

Draco lui n'avait pas bougé.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? S'inquiéta aussitôt le médecin qui s'approcha du lit, pensant immédiatement à un problème chez son patient.

« Il est réveillé! Fit le brun...mais...

Il se tu en voyant le blond tourner la tête et plonger son regard dans celui du médicomage qui lui sourit.

« Bonjour Draco, heureux de vous revoir parmi nous! Lui dit ce dernier d'un ton enjoué...ça ne vous dérange pas que je vous appelle par votre prénom?

Aucune expression n'apparut sur le visage du blond qui fit simplement signe que non.

« Bien! Reprit le médecin qui aperçut la plume et le parchemin...très bonne idée ça! Approuva t-il...vous n'allez pas pouvoir parler pendant un certain temps, ni manger d'ailleurs, vous êtes nourris par perfusions et ce sera le cas pendant encore une quinzaine de jours, ensuite vous pourrez avaler des aliments liquide uniquement mais vous pourrez sortir d'ici, vous sentirez vous-même quand vous pourrez passer à de la nourriture plus consistante, mais j'ignore le temps que ça prendra exactement...vous avez comprit?

Draco fit signe que oui.

Puis le médicomage prit un air plus sérieux tout en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

« Maintenant Draco je voudrais que vous vous serviez de la plume pour me dire comment vous vous sentez, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, si vous avez des questions, après ce qui c'est pa...

Le médecin s'arrêta net, le blond venait de nouveau de tourner la tête vers le mur.

« Draco?

Ce dernier garda la tête tournée et fit un mouvement d'épaules agacé qui voulait clairement dire « foutez-moi la paix.

Le médecin l'observa un instant en silence puis il se leva tout en faisant signe à Harry de le suivre dans le couloir.

« J'ai la nette impression qu'il refuse de communiquer en dehors du oui et du non! Fit le médicomage après avoir refermé la porte derrière eux.

« Oui! Approuva le brun qui se sentait au moins rassuré par le fait que ce n'était pas lui en particulier que Draco rejetait...il m'a fait pareil, pourquoi fait-il ça?

« Vous savez ce qu'il a subit est traumatisant, il y a aussi la honte qu'il ressent et qui est à mon avis la raison principale de son refus de communiquer, c'est une réaction courante chez ce genre de victimes, il faut du temps et surtout les entourer...par contre vous, tout en évitant d'aborder le sujet douloureux, n'arrêtez pas de lui parler, ne vous laissez pas impressionner par ses refus et ne le laissez pas s'isoler.

« D'accord.

« Expliquez lui seulement pour le ministère, dîtes-lui qu'il ne risque rien ça lui évitera de s'inquiéter à ce sujet, après ça n'en parlez plus, attendez que lui ait envie de le faire, et ça viendra croyez-moi, il arrivera un moment où il aura absolument besoin d'en parler...autre chose! Fit-il...je suppose que c'est vous qui allez vous occuper de lui à sa sortie?

« Je ne laisserais personne d'autre le faire.

Le médicomage sourit devant l'expression déterminée que Harry venait de prendre.

« Je vous conseille de l'emmener dans un environnement nouveau, pas dans un endroit qui pourrait lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs, en fait je pense que le mieux serait de l'emmener loin de Londres.

« J'y pensais justement.

« Alors c'est parfait...je vous laisse j'ai d'autres patients à voir.

**&&&&.**

Harry retourna dans la chambre et reprit sa place sur la chaise tout en souriant à Draco qui avait tourné la tête vers lui.

Le brun hésita un instant puis se lança.

« Mon ange il faut que je t'explique quelque chose, suite à la mort de Chris...

Le blond détourna immédiatement la tête, mais Harry continua jusqu'au bout.

« Voilà! Termina t-il...c'était pour que tu saches que tu ne sera pas poursuivit et que tu sois rassuré à ce sujet, et à partir de maintenant je ne t'en parlerais plus, sauf si tu en a envie et dans ce cas je serais là pour t'écouter, je ne veux pas que tu te sente mal à l'aise...d'accord?

Draco ne bougea pas durant quelques secondes puis lentement il ramena son regard sur lui, un regard dur dans lequel il était impossible de lire quoi que ce soit.

Malgré son inquiétude devant son air peu engageant, Harry sourit avec beaucoup de tendresse puis il saisit la main du blond et la porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser.

« Dés que tu pourra sortir d'ici j'ai pensé que je pourrais t'emmener vivre quelques temps au bord de la mer! Reprit-il doucement...je prendrais soin de toi, tu voudras bien?

Il pu lire dans les yeux gris et durs une soudaine hésitation qui lui fila un coup au cœur, c'était comme un espoir, et Draco finit par dire oui de la tête.

« Merci mon amour! Souffla le brun avec bonheur et soulagement, jusqu'à cet instant, malgré l'assurance qu'il avait affiché devant le médecin, il avait craint qu'il refuse toute aide de sa part et de venir avec lui.

Ron et Blaise firent leur entrée à ce moment-là et après avoir discuté avec eux il quitta la chambre.

Draco allait pouvoir sortir dans une quinzaine de jours et il faudrait que tout soit prêt, il était donc pressé de se mettre à la recherche du coin idéal où l'emmener, il voulait un endroit tranquille où le blond pourrait se reposer et se remettre à son rythme.

**&&&&.**

Il lui fallut trois jours de recherche pour trouver quelque chose qui convenait parfaitement, c'était une maison en bord de plage et située dans un paisible village du sud de l'Angleterre où il se rendit pour tout préparer.

L'endroit attirait beaucoup de monde en plein été, mais là c'était la fin septembre et la foule des touristes avait disparue.

La maison qu'il aménagea avec beaucoup de goût, était très agréable et avait beaucoup de charme avec son style des années trente, à l'arrière il y avait un jardin au bout duquel on accédait à une plage de galets par un petit portillon.

Cette maison se trouvait en bout de village et il n'y avait qu'une seule autre maison qui leur était voisine, les deux étaient séparées par un sentier public qui menait lui aussi sur la plage.

Mais le jour où il s'y rendit Harry n'aperçut pas leur futurs voisins, il fut d'ailleurs trop occupé pour s'en soucier et il était pressé de retourner à Sainte-Mangouste.

**&&&&.**

Dans les jours qui suivirent Draco alla de mieux en mieux, les traces sur son visage disparurent, ses côtes furent totalement réparées, son poumon guérit, et la couleur noirâtre qu'avait prit sa peau au niveau de sa gorge et de son abdomen s'estompa tout en gardant encore des marques très visibles, il faudrait du temps pour que tout disparaisse complètement.

Mais le blond refusait toujours de communiquer, il faisait oui ou non de la tête en réponses aux questions mais c'était tout, et il se refermait totalement dés qu'on abordait de près ou de loin les sujets touchant Chris, ce que tous évitaient d'ailleurs de faire.

Draco avait besoin de temps pour cicatriser ses blessures intérieures, plus longues à guérir que les blessures physique.

Il ne souriait jamais non plus et souvent son regard terne se perdait brusquement dans le vide, totalement indifférent à ceux qui se trouvaient près de lui ou à ce qui pouvait se passer.

Dans ces moments-là il semblait si inaccessible à tout, si absent que Harry en avait les larmes aux yeux et la gorge nouée par l'angoisse et le chagrin.

A quoi le blond pouvait-il penser quand il partait si loin?

Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour le savoir et pour pouvoir le rassurer, pour pouvoir ramener de l'éclat dans ses yeux si éteints.

Et deux questions qui faisaient mal s'imposèrent dans son esprit:

Depuis quand Draco n'avait pas eut de vrai sourire?

Avait-il seulement été heureux à un moment ces dernières années?

En pensant à ce que Chris lui avait fait subir, juste après ce que lui-même lui avait fait endurer, il se demandait si le blond avait eut un seul véritable instant de bonheur.

Quand il lui arrivait de songer à tout cela Harry devait sortir de la chambre pour aller cacher les larmes qu'il ne pouvait plus retenir.

Il avait une bonne part de responsabilité dans le malheur de Draco et cette idée lui donnait envie de hurler de rage et de remords, si il n'avait pas été aussi borné il l'aurait rendu heureux et lui aussi par la même occasion.

Si il ne s'était pas raccroché, avec un entêtement qui ressemblait plus à de l'acharnement, à une illusion d'amour, il aurait vu qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

Et il se promit de veiller à ce que le blond soit heureux dorénavant, il ferait tout pour ça.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	9. Chapter 9

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 9.**

**&&&&.**

Enfin arriva le jour où on retira les perfusions de Draco qui fit son premier repas, si l'on pouvait appeler ça un repas puisqu'il consista en une soupe qui contenait tout ce dont avait besoin son organisme.

Au fur et à mesure que sa gorge irait mieux il pourrait avaler des aliments de plus en plus consistants.

Pour ses cordes vocales le médicomage ne savait pas trop le temps que ça prendrait pour qu'il retrouve la parole, il disait que malgré les potions de régénération cela risquait d'être long, vu l'état dans lequel elles étaient dans le monde Moldu Draco serait resté muet à vie.

**&&&&.**

Le blond pouvait maintenant se lever et son état le permettant il fut autorisé à quitter Sainte-Mangouste, il devrait y revenir dans trois semaines pour une visite de contrôle.

Sa déposition au ministère, qu'il aurait pu faire par écrit, fut repoussée sur l'avis du médicomage, Draco refusant toujours de communiquer, surtout à ce sujet-là, et le ministère n'y vit aucun inconvénient.

Les problèmes étant réglés, un jour, en début d'après-midi et en compagnie de Harry, Ron et Blaise qui avaient fermé le bar pour l'occasion, pour une semaine, ce qui ne leur était jamais arrivé depuis son ouverture, Draco quitta Sainte-Mangouste.

A leur arrivée dans la maison Harry la leur fit visiter avec entrain, mais le blond ne fit preuve d'aucun intérêt et dés que le brun lui eut montré sa chambre il fit clairement comprendre, en s'allongeant sur le lit, qu'il voulait se reposer, mais en réalité c'était surtout parce qu'il souhaitait être seul.

Harry ne se laissa pas abattre pour autant et ouvrit la porte de l'armoire.

« Je t'ai acheté ces quelques vêtements en plus du jeans et du pull que je t'ai amené à Sainte-Mangouste! Dit-il dans un sourire tandis que Draco le suivait des yeux...j'espère qu'ils te plairont mais nous irons acheter ce que tu veux dés que tu le voudra, je n'ai pas voulut ...

Le brun se tu, un peu gêné, il avait voulut lui dire qu'il n'avait pas voulut aller récupérer les siens, ceux qui venaient de l'appartement et qu'il avait d'ailleurs pensé qu'il valait mieux pas.

Mais à la brève lueur qui passa dans les yeux gris il comprit que Draco avait parfaitement saisit et lui en était reconnaissant.

Harry ne pouvait pas le savoir mais le blond ne voulait plus rien de son passé, en plus la plupart de ces vêtements avaient été choisit par Chris et jamais il n'aurait voulut les porter de nouveau.

« Euh...je te laisse te reposer! Reprit le brun avant de sortir à regret.

**&&&&.**

Une fois seul Draco se leva et alla se planter devant la fenêtre, de là il voyait la mer et il ressentit l'envie d'aller marcher sur la plage, après deux semaines d'immobilité complète il éprouvait le besoin d'un peu d'exercice.

Il ressortit prudemment de sa chambre, descendit silencieusement les escaliers, il était persuadé que si Harry le voyait il voudrait l'accompagner et il n'y tenait pas, et sortit de la maison.

Il traversa le jardin, ouvrit le portillon et descendit sur la plage de galets où il s'arrêta pour respirer profondément.

C'était si bon de respirer, il se rappelait de sa panique, de sa terreur même, quand ce soir-là il cherchait désespérément à le faire alors que sa gorge écrasée ne laissait passer plus qu'un petit filet d'air.

Il frissonna longuement à ce souvenir et se secoua, il ne voulait pas y penser, il en rêvait déjà, cauchemardait plutôt, bien assez souvent, il revoyait presque toutes les nuits le visage grimaçant de Chris tandis qu'il serrait sa gorge entre ses mains, il revoyait ses yeux qui s'étaient ouverts démesurément...

Glacé il resserra les bras autour de son corps et se dirigea lentement vers les rochers.

Cette partie de la côte était rocheuse et il y en avait de partout.

Là il s'assit sur l'un d'entre eux, large et plat.

Un léger vent plutôt frais continua de le faire frissonner, il ne portait qu'un pull fin, mais il ne bougea pas et son regard se perdit sur l'horizon, c'était si vaste, si calme qu'il ferma les yeux et les ouvrit peu après dans un sursaut en sentant qu'on lui posait quelque chose sur les épaules.

C'était Blaise qui l'avait aperçut d'une fenêtre et était venu le rejoindre en prenant une veste au passage, il ne faisait pas vraiment chaud et se doutait qu'il devait avoir froid.

Il sourit à Draco tout en s'asseyant près de lui, sans dire un mot.

En silence ils observèrent tous les deux la mer sur laquelle le soleil se couchait lentement, et au bout d'un moment le blond se laissa aller contre son ami et posa la tête sur son épaule.

Blaise ne bougea pas, ne dit rien, il était juste là et le serait si il avait besoin de lui, ça Draco le comprit très bien.

Toujours en silence ils continuèrent de regarder le soleil disparaître dans un magnifique mélange de couleur allant de l'oranger au violet.

Puis sans se concerter mais dans un bel ensemble, ils se levèrent pour retourner vers la maison.

**&&&&.**

De derrière la fenêtre de la cuisine, qui donnait sur le jardin, Ron suivit Blaise des yeux alors qu'il se dirigeait vers Draco, et où Harry le rejoignit.

Et ils observèrent les deux Serpentard.

« Draco est différent! Fit doucement le rouquin...quelque chose a changé en lui.

Le brun se détourna et se dirigea vers le frigo d'où il sortit les ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation d'une soupe pour le blond et d'un repas pour eux.

Durant toute leur vie commune il n'avait jamais préparé un seul repas, il y avait des elfes qui venaient pour s'en occuper ainsi que du ménage, mais maintenant il voulait le faire lui-même, il en avait besoin, pour lui, surtout qu'il était plutôt doué pour la cuisine, durant tous le temps où il déprimait et où il s'était isolé c'était la seule chose qu'il avait aimé faire et qui le sortait un peu de ses idées noires.

« Avec tout ce qu'il a subit c'est normal! Répondit-il le cœur serré, cette sensation était presque permanente chez lui...j'aimerais tant l'aider, si seulement il ne m'écartait pas sans cesse! Soupira t-il tristement.

« Harry je te l'ai déjà dit je pense sincèrement qu'un véritable amour on ne l'oublie pas, ça laisse des traces.

Le brun comprit que son ami cherchait à le rassurer, mais il avait si peur, Draco était si distant, si indifférent.

Il s'immobilisa devant le plan de travail et baissa la tête.

« J'espère de tout cœur que tu as raison! Murmura t-il...mais par moment j'ai vraiment l'impression que je ne compte plus pour lui et ça me fait mal! Termina t-il d'une voix étranglée.

« Moi je pense que c'est juste qu'il ne te croit pas quand tu lui dit que tu l'aime! Répondit Ron peiné pour son ami...pour lui tu es toujours ce gosse buté qui ne sait pas ce qu'il veut.

« C'est faux! S'exclama Harry qui prit un air déterminé...et je sais que c'est ce que je dois lui faire comprendre...si il n'est pas trop tard.

« Et si c'est le cas? S'enquit le rouquin...si malgré que je sois persuadé qu'il t'aime toujours il était trop tard?

Le brun secoua lentement la tête.

« Je...je ne sais pas comment je pourrais vivre en sachant que je l'ai perdu, mais je resterais près de lui tant qu'il ne sera pas entièrement remit, et je voudrais au moins le voir heureux avant de partir...

Harry qui avait les larmes aux yeux se tu brusquement.

« Tu m'aides à préparer le repas? Reprit-il soudain en changeant de sujet et avec un entrain forcé.

Ron opina.

**&&&&.**

Le repas se passa très bien, Ron, Blaise et Harry discutant de tout et de rien, Draco lui bien sûr ne disant rien, mais il apprécia la soupe, ce qui rendit le brun très heureux.

Mais dés qu'il eut terminé le blond monta dans sa chambre.

**&&&&.**

Quand il fut couché lui aussi Harry eut du mal à trouver le sommeil et se retourna sans cesse, Draco était dans la chambre voisine et il aurait aimé pouvoir le rejoindre dans son lit, pour s'endormir bien blottit dans ses bras, ou lui dans les siens.

C'était une vraie torture de ne pas pouvoir l'approcher.

Il finit par trouver le sommeil très tard et quand il ouvrit les yeux le lendemain la matinée était bien avancée.

Sa toilette faite et vêtu d'un jeans et d'un sweat, il descendit et trouva Ron et Blaise dans la cuisine et attablés devant un copieux petit-déjeuner, eux aussi s'étaient levés tard.

« Bonjour! Les salua Harry...Draco n'est pas encore descendu?

« Si! Répondit Blaise...il vient juste de sortir pour aller faire une balade, la plage à l'air de lui plaire.

**&&&&.**

Draco avançait lentement et s'éloigna petit à petit de la maison qui finit par disparaître à sa vue après un coude que faisait la plage.

Un peu fatigué il s'arrêta et s'assit sur les galets, le regard tourné sur la mer, le silence, juste meublé par le bruit régulier des vagues et le cris des oiseaux, était reposant.

Mais un bruit de pas lui fit tourner la tête et il aperçut une silhouette qui se rapprocha peu à peu et s'arrêta près de lui.

L'inconnu devait avoir une petite trentaine d'années, il était grand, les cheveux blond foncés et coupé très courts, il avait un physique plus qu'agréable et un sourire très sympathique.

« Bonjour! Dit-il...je ne veux pas vous déranger mais je suis votre voisin, je vous ai vu arriver hier...je m'appelle Zack.

Il avait une voix étrangement rassurante, comme apaisante, et le blond qui s'était un peu crispé à son approche se détendit.

Il leva une main qu'il porta à sa gorge et fit non de la tête.

« Vous ne pouvez pas parlez? Comprit le nouvel arrivant qui aperçut les traces bien visibles encore sur le cou de Draco...c'est un accident? Demanda t-il tout en pensant intérieurement que cela ressemblait surtout à des traces de strangulation ou peut-être bien à une tentative de pendaison, s'était-il fait agresser ou avait-il tenté de se suicider?

Pendant ce temps Draco haussa les épaules et Zack s'assit près de lui tout en l'observant avec attention, ce jeune homme aux beaux yeux gris éteints il le sentait profondément blessé.

« C'est un endroit très agréable ici pour se reposer! Reprit-il de sa voix apaisante et l'air de rien...je suis né dans ce village que j'ai quitté pour mon travail, mais j'y reviens aussi souvent que je peux, j'y retrouve à chaque fois une sorte de paix intérieure...et je dois dire qu'en ce moment j'en ai besoin.

Draco qui avait ramené son regard vers la mer le tourna vers lui et le fixa, regard que Zack lui rendit tranquillement et sur le coup le blond crû que ses yeux étaient noirs, mais en fait ils étaient bleu nuit, et surtout ils brillaient d'une douceur et d'une telle lueur d'intérêt et de compréhension que le blond renonça à se lever et à partir, ce qu'il songeait à faire quelques secondes plus tôt.

Sans savoir pourquoi cet homme lui inspira confiance et lui plu, il ne faisait pas partie de son passé et devant son regard il ne ressentit pas le malaise qu'il ressentait devant ses amis.

Draco écarta les galets devant lui pour atteindre la terre dessous et à l'aide d'un petit cailloux il écrivit son prénom.

« Draco! Lut Zack qui eut un grand sourire...c'est original et j'aime beaucoup...enchanté Draco! Rajouta t-il en lui tendant une main.

Le blond la prit pour la serrer et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps il esquissa un sourire tout simple.

« Maintenant que nous nous connaissons puis-je te tutoyer? Demanda son nouvel ami en le lâchant.

Draco fit signe que oui.

« Il serait temps de rentrer je pense! Reprit Zack qui se releva...j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas venu seul et tes amis risquent de s'inquiéter non?

Le blond fit une mimique qui voulait dire peut-être tout en se levant.

« Je possède un petit canot à moteur, si tu n'as rien d'autre de prévu ça te dirait une promenade en mer cet après-midi? Je pourrais te faire visiter les environs.

Draco hésita un bref instant mais devant la douceur et la gentillesse du regard bleu nuit il fit oui de la tête, et tous les deux se mirent en marche vers les maisons.

**&&&&.**

De son côté en effet Harry s'inquiétait et planté derrière la fenêtre de la cuisine il scrutait la plage en espérant voir apparaître Draco.

Ron et Blaise cuisinaient.

Il se décida à partir à sa recherche quand deux silhouettes entrèrent dans son champs de vision et il s'immobilisa en fronçant les sourcils.

Qui était l'homme avec Draco?

Il vit ce dernier ouvrir le portillon puis remonter le jardin et son regard suivit l'inconnu qu'il vit entrer dans la maison voisine, le blond avait apparemment fait connaissance de leur voisin.

Il se rassura et accueillit Draco avec le sourire.

Mais quand après le repas il vit que ce dernier allait ressortir il le rejoignit rapidement en prenant une veste au passage.

« Je viens avec toi! Dit-il.

Sourcils froncés et faisant non de la tête le blond l'arrêta tout de suite en posant une main à plat sur sa poitrine, le repoussant en arrière mais sans brusquerie.

« Tu veux pas que je t'accompagne? S'exclama Harry, stupéfait.

Draco lui prit la veste des mains, la reposa, et après un dernier regard qui disait clairement:

« Tu restes là!

Il sortit de la maison.

**&&&&.**

La mort dans l'âme Harry resta immobile, les yeux rivés sur la porte, le rejet de Draco était douloureux.

« Harry tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter! Fit Blaise derrière lui...Il a besoin d'un espace à lui c'est tout.

« Un espace où moi je ne suis pas c'est ça? Murmura le brun qui se tourna vers lui.

« Oui peut-être bien! Répondit le Serpentard...tu sais maintenant ce que lui a ressentit toutes les fois où toi tu l'as repoussé.

Harry baissa la tête quelques secondes puis la releva.

« Tu veux dire que c'est bien fait pour moi?

« Non Harry pas du tout, mais sachant le nombres de fois où toi tu l'as fait tu peux maintenant imaginer à quel point tu as pu le blesser.

« Si tu savais comme j'aimerais pouvoir effacer tout ça! Souffla le brun les yeux embués...je m'en veux à un point que tu ne peux imaginer.

Blaise eut un petit sourire navré.

« Ça me désole de vous voir comme ça, j'ai de la peine pour vous deux.

« J'ai tellement, tellement peur de l'avoir perdu pour de bon! Fit Harry, la gorge si nouée que sa voix était rauque...je ne sais plus quoi faire.

**&&&&.**

Zack sortit de chez lui dés qu'il aperçut Draco et il l'emmena vers un hangar à bateaux.

Là ils prirent place dans un petit canot à moteur que le jeune homme mit en route et ils s'éloignèrent du rivage.

Ils étaient assit tous les deux de chaque côté de la barre que Zack maniait avec dextérité pour diriger l'embarcation et ce dernier, à un moment, sortit un calepin d'une des poches de sa veste ainsi qu'un crayon et il tendit le tout à Draco.

« Au cas où tu aurais des questions à me poser! Lui dit-il en souriant...ce sera plus facile que si je dois deviner tu crois pas?

Le blond hésita un instant puis il les prit.

« Regardes par là! Reprit le jeune homme en tendant un doigt.

Le blond tourna les yeux dans la direction indiquée et aperçut au loin un phare construit sur un îlot de rocher.

« Ça te dirait d'aller le visiter?

Draco fit signe que oui, ça lui plaisait cette promenade sur l'eau, il aimait le mouvement de la mer, le goût salé sur ses lèvres, le petit vent du large qui emmêlait ses cheveux.

Il parvenait à ne plus penser à rien, juste à apprécier l'instant présent, et pour une fois il se sentait bien.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**

**Merci pour vos reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10

**&&&&.**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et excusez-moi pour le retard, j'ai eut quelques problèmes, ne m'en voulez pas.  
**

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 10.**

**&&&&.**

Draco regarda le calepin que son nouvel ami lui avait donné et il ressentit l'envie de communiquer avec lui, de sortir de son isolement volontaire, il l'ouvrit et écrivit rapidement quelques mots avant de le tendre vers Zack.

« _Merci pour cette balade, j'aime beaucoup._

Le jeune homme sourit.

« Je suis ravit que ça te plaise et nous pourrons en faire autant que tu veux, mon bateau et moi sommes à ta disposition matelot.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée Draco sourit.

**&&&&.**

Quelques minutes plus tard ils accostaient à un vieux ponton en bois sur lequel ils débarquèrent et Zack attacha le bateau.

L'île n'était pas bien grande et ils arrivèrent rapidement au pied du phare où il n'y avait plus de gardien, comme la plupart des phares il était maintenant automatisé, mais il était libre d'accès à tous les visiteurs, ce qui se résumait à eux seuls, il n'y avait personne d'autre sur l'île.

Ils grimpèrent jusqu'au sommet par le long escaliers en colimaçon et une fois dehors ils s'accoudèrent à la balustrade et Draco admira le paysage qui s'offrait et qui s'étendait à perte de vue.

Zack lui se contenta d'observer le blond qui s'en aperçut et tourna la tête vers lui en souriant.

« Ta bouche sourit! Fit le jeune homme avec douceur...mais pas tes yeux, ils sont tristes, tu es blessé et tu cherches à t'éloigner de tes amis, c'est visible,...j'ai fait pareil...

Il se tu subitement et ses yeux bleu nuit allèrent se fixer sur la mer.

« Je suis veuf depuis un an! Reprit-il avec la même douceur dans le ton...un banal accident de la circulation m'a enlevé la personne qui faisait de ma vie un paradis, ça m'a démoli, anéantit, j'étais si persuadé que nous deux ça durerait pour la vie, que rien ne pourrait nous séparer, que nous allions lentement vieillir ensemble...je l'aimais plus que tout et ce jour-là c'est comme si on m'avait arraché le cœur et j'ai souhaité mourir aussi...je me suis raté et je n'ai pas pu supporter le regard de mon entourage, ils me rappelaient trop de choses et me surveillaient sans cesse, je me sentais enfermé dans leur compassion et même si je sais qu'ils n'avaient que de bonnes intentions c'était écrasant pour moi...alors je suis revenu ici, seul et loin de tout pour tenter de trouver la paix.

Draco qui l'avait écouté avec beaucoup d'attention, posa une main sur son bras pour attirer son attention, et Zack perçut très bien la question qu'il y avait dans sa mimique interrogative.

« Tu veux savoir si j'ai trouvé la paix?

Le blond fit oui.

« D'une certaine façon oui, même si je souffre toujours de son absence, je souhaiterais tant pouvoir lui dire encore une fois à quel point je l'aimais... il se tu soudain, cela faisait toujours aussi mal quand il y songeait...enfin, nous avons tous nos blessures! Termina t-il plus légèrement pour dissiper son émotion.

Draco se tourna vers la mer et parut se perdre dans des réflexions qui lui firent froncer les sourcils.

« Excuses-moi! Fit Zack d'un ton plus animé cette fois...je ne voulais pas te rendre encore plus triste que ce que tu es, je pense que tu as dû vivre une expérience difficile toi aussi et je voulais juste te faire comprendre que tu peux m'en parler si tu le souhaite...enfin écrire plutôt! Corrigea t-il avec un petit rire...c'est souvent plus facile avec un étranger.

Le blond se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, comme si il hésitait, puis il leva les mains vers sa gorge et mima le geste d'étranglement.

« J'avais deviné que ce n'était pas un accident! Fit le jeune homme...quelqu'un a cherché à t'étrangler?

Draco fit oui de la tête puis brusquement il saisit le calepin, sur le coup il voulut juste écrire « _mon __petit ami à voulut me tuer », _mais il s'arrêta, la mine du crayon sur le papier, cette simple phrase était trop frustrante, il ressentait le besoin de lui expliquer, de lui raconter, de se raconter à lui-même aussi son amour pour Harry, leur semblant de mariage, leur rupture, Chris, toute cette souffrance qu'il ressentait.

Il se mit à noircir du papier sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter, les mots se formaient presque tout seuls.

Zack ne dit rien et ne chercha pas à lire par dessus son épaule, il sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche, petit plaisir qu'il s'offrait de temps en temps, et en fuma tranquillement une les yeux rivés sur la mer, attendant patiemment.

Cela prit du temps et quand Draco eut fini il glissa le calepin dans une des poches de Zack qui comprit qu'il voulait qu'il le lise quand il serait chez lui.

Il était d'ailleurs temps de rentrer le soleil déclinait à l'horizon.

Ils se séparèrent devant la maison de Zack et ce dernier proposa un pique-nique pour le lendemain, et après que le blond lui ait fait comprendre la manière dont il se nourrissait pour l'instant, ils se donnèrent rendez-vous vers dix heures.

**&&&&.**

Aussitôt entré Draco grimpa les escaliers et se rendit dans la salle de bain, qui était commune, pour prendre une douche bien chaude et enlever le sel qui s'était déposé sur lui et collait ses cheveux.

Il était un peu inquiet de ce que Zack allait penser de lui après avoir lu ce qu'il avait écrit, il craignait qu'il ait une mauvaise opinion à son sujet, peut-être allait-il penser qu'il n'était qu'un lâche.

C'était d'ailleurs comme ça qu'il se voyait lui-même, un misérable lâche, il avait épousé Harry en sachant parfaitement qu'il fantasmait sur un autre, il avait enduré ses rejets sans jamais rien dire jusqu'à leur rupture, et ensuite il s'était débrouillé pour atterrir dans les bras d'un homme qu'il avait laissé le battre.

Il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi être fier.

Mais en même temps il espérait que Zack ne le jugerait pas mal, qu'il comprendrait que sa première faiblesse avait été l'amour immense qu'il portait à Harry, que lui aussi s'était sentit démoli, anéantit à l'intérieur même si leurs raisons n'étaient pas les mêmes, ils se ressemblaient d'une certaine manière et il espérait qu'il le comprendrait.

Il avait besoin d'un regard nouveau sur lui sans jugement, condamnation ou pitié, il avait besoin qu'on le comprenne, il se sentait si minable.

**&&&&.**

Ron, Harry et Blaise, installés au salon devant un bon feu de cheminée, avaient entendu la porte d'entrée se refermer et les pas de Draco qui grimpait l'escalier.

« Il vient de rentrer! Fit le brun que la jalousie taraudait...donc le voisin aussi, je crois que je vais aller me présenter.

Ce disant il s'était levé mais la voix de Blaise l'arrêta.

« Ne fais pas ça, je pense que Draco n'appréciera pas.

« Et alors quoi? S'énerva aussitôt Harry...je dois rester là à le regarder s'éloigner de moi sans réagir?

« Je ne crois pas qu'une scène de jalousie soit ce dont il ait besoin en ce moment et en réalité tu n'as rien à dire Harry! Fit doucement le Serpentard...tu n'as pas le droit d'intervenir.

Le brun le regarda d'un air éberlué.

« Comment ça?

« Il a raison Harry! Intervint Ron...tu sembles oublier que vous n'êtes plus ensemble.

Le brun en resta muet un instant puis il fronça les sourcils.

« Vous êtes contre moi ou quoi tous les deux?

« Non et tu le sais bien! Répondit Blaise...on te rappelle un fait que tu devrais prendre en considération avant de faire un bêtise, un fait que Draco lui risque de te sortir, il a accepté de t'accompagner ici mais rien d'autre.

« Nous sommes toujours marié! Protesta Harry tout en se rasseyant.

« Seulement parce que tu as refusé de signer les papiers, pas parce qu'il est revenu vers toi! Le contra le Serpentard qui rajouta avec douceur...tu crois vraiment que ça te donne des droits sur lui? Tu compte encore l'obliger à faire ce que toi tu veux qu'il fasse? Tu penses vraiment que c'est la bonne solution?

Le brun le fixa longuement, réalisant lentement la justesse de ses paroles.

« Non, tu as raison! reconnut-il la mort dans l'âme tout en baissant la tête...il ne veut plus de moi, il me l'a assez dit, c'est moi qui ne peux pas le laisser! Termina t-il dans un souffle à peine audible.

« Alors n'agis pas bêtement! Fit Blaise...si tu vas demander des comptes au voisin tu risques de braquer Draco qui va t'en vouloir.

« Et puis il ne se passe peut-être rien entre eux! Le rassura Ron...c'est peut-être juste amical et tu t'emballes trop vite.

Harry lui jeta un regard de doute tout en se disant qu'après tout c'était possible.

« Je monte voir Draco! Décida t-il en se levant...je ne lui reprocherais rien ne vous inquiétez pas.

Cette fois personne ne fit d'objection.

**&&&&.**

Vêtu d'un peignoir Draco sortit de la salle de bain et retourna dans sa chambre, s'immobilisant un bref instant en apercevant Harry assit sur son lit, puis il referma la porte et s'avança vers lui en l'interrogeant du regard.

« Tu as passé une bonne journée? Fit le brun qui ne savait trop comment l'aborder.

Le blond fit oui de la tête puis s'assit au pied du lit en rivant son regard sur le sol, attendant qu'il s'en aille ou qu'il lui dise ce qu'il voulait.

Le brun lui n'y tint plus et il se jeta littéralement à ses genoux.

« Draco regardes-moi!

Ce dernier fit ce qu'il lui demandait mais très vite son regard devint fuyant, et le brun réalisa qu'il en était souvent ainsi quand il voulait lui parler.

Pourquoi?

« Je t'aime Draco! Reprit Harry la gorge nouée...je ne sais pas comment te le dire autrement pour que tu me crois, et ça me rend fou cette distance que tu mets entre nous...Draco est-ce que...

Il se tu brusquement, il avait voulut lui demander si il souhaiterait qu'il s'en aille, si il ne désirait plus le voir, mais il eut trop peur de la réponse.

Et si il disait oui?

Il secoua doucement la tête et ses yeux verts prirent une lueur suppliante.

« Tu veux bien m'accorder un baiser? Demanda t-il à la place...s'il te plait.

Draco fronça les sourcils sans bouger mais cette fois en le fixant droit dans les yeux et quelques secondes passèrent qui lui parurent des siècles, et alors que Harry n'y croyait plus, dans un instant de pur bonheur, il vit le blond se pencher sur lui tout en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

Il ferma les yeux dans un soupir d'aise en sentant sa bouche se poser sur la sienne, il y avait si longtemps et c'était si doux-amer que des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

Draco ne l'embrassait que parce qu'il l'en avait prié, quelque part ça faisait mal.

Quand le blond s'écarta Harry rouvrit les yeux et eut un sourire très tendre et malheureux en même temps.

« Merci mon ange! Murmura t-il avant de se lever et de quitter la chambre rapidement pour aller s'enfermer dans la sienne.

Il avait besoin d'être seul pour évacuer sa peine.

**&&&&.**

Quand Harry redescendit Ron et Blaise avaient déjà terminés leur repas et Draco qui était venu manger était déjà remonté dans sa chambre.

Le brun mangea rapidement ce qu'ils lui avaient gardé au chaud puis rejoignit le couple dans le salon.

Il fallait qu'il leur raconte pour le baiser, qu'il le revive tandis qu'ils en parleraient, qu'ils lui redonnent de l'espoir.

Malheureusement le couple pensa comme lui, ça ne voulait pas dire grand-chose, Draco avait juste obéit à sa prière.

Peu après Ron et Blaise montèrent se coucher et Harry resta seul au salon, ressassant, espérant et désespérant tour à tour, et il était presque 1heure du matin quand il se décida à monter.

En passant devant la chambre de Draco il s'arrêta, dormait-il? Si oui à quoi ou à qui rêvait-il?

Puis il tendit brusquement l'oreille quand il lui sembla entendre des gémissements apeurés, inquiet il ouvrit doucement la porte et les gémissements se firent plus forts, le blond ne rêvait pas, il faisait un cauchemar et était agité.

Harry s'approcha vivement du lit et s'allongea près de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras où le blond à demi réveillé par son contact, se réfugia volontiers en tremblant.

« C'est rien mon amour! Lui chuchota le brun tout en lui caressant doucement les cheveux...tout va bien, je suis là...dors je veille sur toi.

Calmé Draco se rendormit rapidement et Harry en fit autant un moment plus tard en le tenant serré contre lui.

**&&&&.**

Quand au matin Harry ouvrit les yeux Draco dormait toujours et il l'observa longuement, avec un petit sourire heureux, puis il se leva avec précaution et sortit de la chambre.

Il se rendit dans la cuisine et se mit à la préparation du petit-déjeuner.

Le blond arriva alors que la table était prête et le brun qui lui sourit, plaça immédiatement devant lui un bol de chocolat chaud et épais, c'était plus nourrissant qu'un café ou un thé.

Draco le remercia d'un signe de tête et Harry s'installa face à lui.

« Tu vois notre voisin aujourd'hui? Demanda t-il d'un ton très naturel.

Le blond fit signe que oui.

« Couvres-toi bien, il y a un beau soleil mais l'air est froid! Lui conseilla le brun le cœur serré mais n'en montrant rien.

Draco qui avait finit son chocolat se leva et Harry fut surprit quand il lui saisit une main, il se laissa faire et le blond la tourna paume en l'air avant d'y tracer d'un doigt quelques lettres.

« _Merci._

Puis il le lâcha et quitta la pièce, laissant un brun plein d'interrogations.

Pourquoi lui disait-il merci? Pour cette nuit? Pour le chocolat?

C'est vrai que c'était pour tout ça, mais pas une seconde il ne lui vint à l'esprit que c'était aussi et surtout parce qu'il n'avait pas tenté de l'empêcher de voir le voisin, ni tenter d'imposer sa présence, ce que Draco n'aurait pas supporté, ça lui aurait trop rappelé Chris et sa manie de régenter sa vie, de lui imposer ses décisions.

Le blond avait subit trop longtemps sans rien dire, il ne le pouvait plus, il avait besoin de décider de ses actes sans que quelqu'un interfère, il voulait reprendre sa vie en main.

Harry se leva pour le regarder partir par la fenêtre, et il aperçut le voisin qui l'attendait devant chez lui un panier à ses pieds.

Il poussa un profond soupir et se tourna avec un sourire aussi convaincant que possible vers Ron et Blaise qui entraient dans la pièce et s'installèrent à table.

Tout en déjeunant ils décidèrent de partir en balade dans le village.

**&&&&.**

Sur son canot Zack emmena Draco loin du village, jusqu'aux ruines d'un ancien monastère datant du moyen-âge et perché sur un piton rocheux qui dominait la mer.

Ils le visitèrent longuement puis finalement s'installèrent dans un coin à l'abri.

Là Zack alluma une cigarette dont il tira une longue bouffée avant de sortir le calepin de sa poche.

« J'admire ta capacité d'aimer! Dit-il en le tendant à Draco qui s'en saisit...je ne sais pas si j'aurais été capable d'en endurer autant.

Le blond griffonna rapidement quelques mots.

« _Tu me trouves lâche?_

« Lâche? Fit le jeune homme avec surprise...pourquoi lâche? Bien sûr que non, mais tu sais je pense que celui qui t'a fait le plus mal c'est ce Harry, c'est en tout cas ce qui ressort de ce que tu as écrit...il ne l'a pas fait volontairement tu sais, mais cet amour te dévorait et son indifférence t'a démolit, tu n'étais pas en état de te défendre face à quelqu'un comme Chris, ce genre de personnage sait très bien profiter du désarrois de sa proie et en créer encore plus...je suis certain qu'à un moment tu pensais même mériter ses coups, que c'était de ta faute.

Draco l'écoutait avec beaucoup d'attention, les yeux rivés sur lui, et Zack y lut très facilement la question qui lui vint.

« Comment je le sais?...c'est simple tu sais, je suis médecin dans un dispensaire d'un quartier pauvre de Glasgow, et je peux t'assurer qu'on apprend beaucoup sur l'humanité dans ce genre d'endroit où l'on rencontre tous les cas possibles et imaginables...et surtout inimaginables à vrai dire.

Le blond griffonna de nouveau sur le calepin.

« _Il y en a beaucoup des comme moi?_

_« _Beaucoup trop à mon goût! Opina Zack...la misère, la drogue, l'alcool entraînent beaucoup de violence, et pas seulement dans la rue, il y en a autant dans les couples, c'est malheureusement banal.

« _Je l'ai tué!_ Écrivit Draco.

« C'était lui ou toi! Répondit le jeune homme...tu n'avais pas le choix et tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir.

Le regard du blond se tourna vers la mer pour s'y perdre et Zack se rapprocha de lui pour passer un bras autour de ses épaules.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	11. Chapter 11

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 11.**

**&&&&.**

« Si on mangeait? Proposa Zack en le serrant contre lui...j'ai pensé à ta soupe, et j'ai une délicieuse crème suffisamment liquide pour le dessert, j'ai aussi du café bien chaud...et quelques trucs pour moi...tu as faim?

Draco tourna son regard vers lui et le jeune homme s'immobilisa, il y avait tellement de questions, d'attente, de peine et de désarrois dans ses yeux gris, qu'il était évidement qu'il avait besoin de les exprimer, il ne pouvait plus tout garder en lui.

« Je suis là Draco! Lui dit-il avec douceur...je peux écouter tout ce que tu as à dire et essayer de répondre du mieux que possible à toutes tes questions, alors n'hésites pas.

Heureusement Zack avait songé à prendre un deuxième calepin car cela dura jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi.

Le fait qu'il ne fasse pas partit de son monde et de son passé rendait les choses plus facile au blond, en plus il lui plaisait et lui inspirait confiance, il pu ainsi exprimer tout ce qui le tracassait, tout ce qui lui pesait, tout ce dont il avait envie pour l'avenir, tout ce qu'il ne pouvait faire avec personne d'autre.

Là devant le jeune homme il se sentit totalement à l'aise pour le faire, ce dernier répondait posément et sans partit prit à ses questions, et il lui donna simplement son avis quand il lui écrivit ce qu'il avait décidé de faire, sans chercher à le pousser ou au contraire à l'en empêcher.

**&&&&.**

De son côté Harry passa une très mauvaise journée et la promenade ne le dérida pas, même si devant Ron et Blaise il chercha à donner le change.

Il s'inquiétait sans cesse de ce que Draco pouvait bien faire et une question obsédante le taraudait en permanence.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien l'attirer chez le voisin? Et surtout jusqu'à quel point l'attirait-il?

Le soir venu, fébrile et impatient, il attendait dans le salon en compagnie de Ron et Blaise quand Draco rentra enfin.

Et il comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas quand ce dernier vint se planter devant la cheminée et les dévisagea à tour de rôle.

Le brun eut l'intuition d'une catastrophe imminente tandis qu'avec surprise il le vit sortir un calepin sur lequel il griffonna rapidement avant de le tourner vers eux.

_« Retournez à Londres, tous les trois!_

Harry se leva lentement de son fauteuil, incrédule et presque pétrifié d'angoisse.

« Tu veux que je m'en aille?

Une peur horrible lui noua les tripes quand il le vit faire oui de la tête et il s'avança vers lui.

« Pourquoi? Murmura t-il en s'arrêtant devant lui et d'une voix tremblante...Draco s'il te plait ne me demande pas ça, laisses-moi une chance, ne me rejettes pas.

Le blond écrivit de nouveau rapidement sur le calepin.

_« Il faut que tu t'en ailles, maintenant._

Harry fixa les mots en faisant lentement non de la tête, puis son regard où brillait une lueur suppliante remonta sur les yeux gris déterminés.

« Je veux pas que ça finisse...Draco dis-moi que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux.

Le brun eut l'impression qu'il s'écroulait intérieurement quand il vit le blond faire oui, et sous la sensation qu'un poids énorme l'écrasait et l'empêchait de respirer, il baissa la tête.

Voilà Draco ne l'aimait vraiment plus et c'était pour ça qu'il avait demandé le divorce, c'est lui seul qui avait bêtement espéré qu'il ne le souhaitait pas vraiment, il s'était accroché à lui alors qu'à aucun moment il ne lui avait donné la moindre petite raison d'espérer.

Il releva la tête et plongea son regard dans les beaux yeux gris, dieu qu'il l'aimait!

Il retint l'envie de pleurer qui l'étouffait, dans un gros effort de volonté, en repensant à ce qu'il lui avait dit le jour où il était partit _« J'ai horreur de ce genre de simagrée, c'est pitoyable!._

Et il ne voulait pas lui paraître pitoyable, non surtout pas.

« Ça te rendra heureux si je pars? Souffla t-il seulement.

Draco fit lentement oui de la tête.

« Bien...je vais faire mes valises! Reprit Harry d'une voix blanche.

Il se détourna sans rien rajouter et le dos raide il quitta la pièce.

Quand il fut sortit Blaise se leva du canapé où il était assit et s'approcha de son ami.

« Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais? Demanda t-il.

Draco écrivit sur son calepin et le lui tendit.

_« Prenez soin de lui._

« Tu peux compter sur nous mais il va souffrir, il t'aime Draco, vraiment.

Ron qui n'avait pas dit un mot jusque là, se leva à son tour et vint se placer près de Blaise.

« Moi je comprends rien! Dit-il avec un regard de reproche...pourquoi tu fais ça Draco? Je sais bien que tu voulais divorcer mais...mais en fait j'espérais que tu...

Le blond le coupa en levant une main tout en jetant un regard vers Blaise qui enlaça la taille du rouquin d'un bras.

« Viens mon cœur allons faire nos valise! Lui dit-il en l'entraînant.

**&&&&.**

Assit sur son lit Harry avait le regard rivé sur le sol, il ne pleurait pas, intérieurement il n'était plus qu'un grand vide où il n'y avait même plus de larmes, une seule idée résonnait dans sa tête, Draco ne voulait plus de lui, Draco serait heureux quand il serait partit.

Son bonheur c'était son malheur à lui.

Mais il s'était promit de tout faire pour qu'il soit heureux, et si c'était là ce qu'il fallait alors soit, il allait partir sans rien dire, sans chercher à le faire changer d'avis.

Mais pourquoi Draco souhaitait-il aussi soudainement son départ? Était-ce à cause du voisin qui était devenu beaucoup plus que cela?

Mais en réalité il préférait ne pas savoir, il souffrait suffisamment comme cela pas la peine d'y rajouter des images qui le feraient mourir de jalousie, et de toutes façon qu'il sache ou pas ne changerait rien.

Draco ne voulait plus de lui à ses côtés, c'était tout simple.

Il quitta la maison accompagné de Ron et Blaise sans avoir revu le blond.

**&&&&.**

Draco se sentit un peu seul ce soir-là dans la grande maison, mais en même temps soulagé, il allait pouvoir reprendre ses marques sans se sentir sans cesse observer, il était trop mal à l'aise avec lui-même devant eux et ne pouvait supporter leurs regards, celui de Harry en particulier.

Il n'arriverait pas à se reconstruire si ils étaient là autour de lui, ils lui rappelaient trop de choses auxquelles il n'avait pas envie de penser pour le moment.

Voulant éviter de trop penser au brun il se rendit dans la cuisine pour se faire réchauffer un peu de soupe.

**&&&&.**

De retour chez lui Harry erra comme un âme en peine d'une pièce à l'autre, il était incapable de tenir en place et les lendemains lui apparaissaient si mornes que ça en était effarant, qu'allait-il faire maintenant? Quel sens donner à sa vie? Sans Draco elle n'en avait plus et il était désemparé.

Il passa des heures et des heures à tourner en rond, finissant par s'endormir sur le canapé aux premières lueurs de l'aube.

**&&&&.**

le lendemain matin Draco alla frapper à la porte de Zack qui l'accueillit avec son sourire habituel.

« Je viens de faire du café tu en veux une tasse? Proposa t-il après l'avoir fait entrer.

Le blond fit oui et le suivit jusque dans la cuisine tout en regardant autour de lui, c'était la première fois qu'il entrait chez lui.

La maison, de la même époque que la sienne, était meublée dans un style rustique et il la trouva très agréable, l'intérieur était chaleureux, tout comme son propriétaire.

« Alors ça y est, tu es tout seul? Lui demanda Zack après qu'ils se soient assit et qu'il ait servit deux tasses.

Draco opina.

« Ça va aller tu es sûr? S'inquiéta le jeune homme...n'oublies pas que si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit je suis là.

Le blond posa une main sur l'une des siennes et lui fit un sourire de gratitude.

« Ça te dirait d'aller pêcher? Proposa soudain Zack qui se mit à rire en voyant les yeux ronds qu'ouvrit le blond

Ce dernier n'avait jamais pêcher de sa vie et n'y avait même jamais songé, mais avec lui il ne fut pas contre l'idée d'essayer.

« J'ai comme l'impression que tu n'as jamais tenu une canne de ta vie! S'amusa le jeune homme...mais tu verras on y prend vite goût, c'est de la détente et en même temps très excitant quand tu as une touche...et ce soir je nous ferais une soupe avec ce que nous aurons attrapé.

A la mimique que fit Draco il comprit ce qu'il pensait et se mit à rire.

« Je sais ce que tu te dis, qu'on risque plutôt de mourir de faim si on compte sur ça, mais tu sais au pire on s'arrêtera chez le poissonnier en revenant.

Le blond opina vigoureusement, pensant avec amusement qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour que ce soit le cas.

« Quelle confiance dans mes qualités de pêcheur! Fit mine de soupirer Zack.

**&&&&.**

Mais finalement, contrairement à ce que croyait Draco, ils firent une bonne pêche, ce qui les rendit très fiers d'eux, et Zack pu leur faire sa fameuse soupe.

**&&&&.**

Harry passa les journées qui suivirent enfermé chez lui, Ron et Blaise venaient lui tenir compagnie tous les après-midi jusqu'à l'ouverture du bar.

Il mourrait d'envie de retourner voir Draco pour tenter de parler avec lui, mais sur les conseils du couple, d'après eux il devait laisser un peu de temps au blond avant d'y retourner, il tenta de résister à cette envie.

Quinze jours passèrent et durant ce laps de temps le blond envoya deux courts messages à Blaise pour lui dire que tout allait bien et qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter, mais rien de plus, il ne disait rien sur ce qu'il faisait et ne demandait pas de nouvelle de Harry.

Le brun craqua, il fallait qu'il le voit, mais il promit au Serpentard de le faire que de loin.

Blaise ne tenta pas de l'en dissuader, à l'éclat déterminé qui brillait dans ses yeux vert il savait que c'était inutile, le seul moyen pour l'en empêcher serait de l'attacher.

**&&&&.**

C'était maintenant la deuxième quinzaine d'octobre et un vent froid soufflait le jour où Harry se rendit sur la plage.

Un bonnet de laine enfoncé jusqu'aux yeux et vêtu d'un grand manteau au col relevé qui le dissimulait, il fit le guet caché près de l'amas de rochers qui se trouvait non loin de la maison et là il attendit.

C'était la fin de la matinée et il n'eut guère à patienter, le cœur s'emballant soudain il aperçut Draco sortir de la maison voisine et rentrer dans la sienne.

Ce fut un moment de bonheur et de désespoir pour Harry, le blond avait-il passé la nuit dans les bras du voisin?

Ça faisait un mal de chien d'y songer.

Il n'osa pas s'approcher plus malgré l'envie qu'il en avait et resta sur place, il avait froid mais peu importe pour rien au monde il aurait quitté son poste.

Combien d'heures passa il n'en savait rien mais Draco ne ressortit plus et il finit par se résoudre à retourner à Londres.

**&&&&.**

Passés ces quinze jours Draco commença à pouvoir se nourrir avec des aliments plus consistants, heureusement parce qu'il ne pouvait plus voir les soupes même en peintures et il avait perdu trois bons kilos.

Moralement il allait mieux aussi, il avait reprit un certain équilibre, encore fragile bien sûr, cela faisait trop peu de temps pour en être autrement, mais il avait moins mauvaise opinion de lui-même et les discussions avec Zack l'aidait beaucoup.

**&&&&.**

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de revenir presque tous les jours sur la plage où il passait des heures malgré le froid de plus en plus vif.

**&&&&.**

Draco se rendit seul à Sainte-Mangouste pour sa visite et le médecin fut très satisfait de l'évolution au niveau de sa gorge, mais ce qui lui fit le plus plaisir c'est que le blond accepta de communiquer avec lui et lui demanda même de l'accompagner au ministère pour faire sa déposition par écrit.

Draco voulait en finir avec cette histoire.

Le médicomage lui consacra donc toute son après-midi et ils discutèrent longuement.

Au moment de partir le blond le remercia avec gratitude, depuis le début cet homme, qui ne le connaissait même pas, c'était montré efficace, prévenant et amical avec lui et il lui en était reconnaissant.

« Vous savez votre époux vous aime! Lui dit le médecin à ce moment-là...vous devriez essayer de vous parler encore une fois.

Mais Draco ne répondit que d'un sourire avant de tourner les talons.

**&&&&.**

Fin novembre Draco retrouva l'usage de la parole, sa voix fut rauque pendant deux ou trois jours puis elle reprit son timbre normal.

Zack décida de faire un petit repas de fête à cette occasion, repas qui se déroula chez le blond, devant la cheminée, fruits de mers, homards grillés et champagne étaient au programme.

**&&&&.**

Pieds et mains gelés Harry y assista aussi, de derrière la fenêtre, heureux d'entendre la voix et le rire de Draco, et malheureux que ce soit avec un autre que lui qu'il partage son bonheur.

Le blond n'avait jamais ri comme ça avec lui, mais comment aurait-il pu d'ailleurs? Lui avait-il donné une seule fois l'occasion de rire quand ils étaient ensemble?

Il s'en voulait tellement à chaque fois qu'il songeait à ce qu'il lui avait fait vivre, et il s'apercevait maintenant que Draco avait le plus beau des sourires.

Fallait-il qu'il ait été vraiment borné pour ne pas s'en rendre compte avant, il était si resplendissant son sourire que toute la pièce en était illuminée.

Draco était si beau qu'il en aurait pleuré, et finalement le voisin faisait ce que lui n'avait jamais su faire, ou plutôt n'avait même pas songé à faire puisqu'il ne s'était même pas posé la question, il rendait visiblement le blond heureux, et rien que pour ça il n'avait pas le droit de le détester.

Il les épia jusqu'à ce qu'il voit son amour poser doucement la tête sur l'épaule du voisin, là il se détourna brusquement pour ne pas voir la suite, il ne pourrait pas le supporter.

Rien que les imaginer s'embrasser était à peine tolérable, alors les voir serait pire que tout, il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de hurler sa peine.

**&&&&.**

Draco ne lui envoyant jamais de message, pour noël Harry osa lui faire parvenir une boîte de chocolat avec juste un petit mot.

_Je t'aime mon ange, ne m'oublies pas s'il te plait._

Ce fut aussi à cette période qu'il retrouva les papiers du divorce qui avaient glissés derrière le meuble de l'entrée.

Il les posa sur sa table de nuit et tous les soirs il s'endormit en les fixant, se disant la mort dans l'âme que ce serait le plus beau cadeau qu'il pourrait lui faire.

Il romprait ainsi le dernier lien qui les unissait encore, enfin si on pouvait dire qu'il restait un lien, en réalité ça ne faisait plus beaucoup de différence qu'ils soient marié ou pas.

Et tous les soirs il se répétait que c'était la seule chose à faire sans pourtant parvenir à se résoudre à les signer.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	12. Chapter 12

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 12.**

**&&&&.**

Harry n'eut aucune réponse de Draco suite à l'envoi de sa boîte de chocolat et à son message, la déception qu'il en ressentit fut immense et la mort dans l'âme il se dit que tout était bien fini si il ne voulait même pas lui écrire ne serait-ce qu'un simple merci.

Vers le quinze janvier, après beaucoup d'hésitation et de larmes, il se résolut à signer les papiers.

Il en parla à Ron et Blaise qui ne surent trop quoi lui dire, ils recevaient parfois des nouvelles du blond mais jamais il ne leur parlait du brun.

« C'est à toi de voir! Répondit seulement le Serpentard.

« Moi tout ce que je voudrais c'est qu'il me revienne! Gémit Harry, le coude appuyé sur le comptoir et le front dans une main...mais il ne veut plus de moi alors à quoi ça sert de continuer à refuser de les signer?...je vais les lui envoyer et tout sera finit.

« Apportes les lui toi-même! Intervint Ron...ça te donnera un prétexte pour essayer de lui parler.

« Il va surtout me claquer la porte au nez! Soupira le brun.

« Peut-être! Admit le rouquin...mais pourquoi ferait-il ça si il veut vraiment ces papiers?.

« Oui c'est vrai! Fit Harry qui se redressa soudain et perdit son air abattu, c'était sa dernière chance après ça Draco n'aurait plus aucune raison de lui parler...souhaitez-moi bonne chance! S'exclama t-il en descendant de son tabouret et une expression décidé sur le visage.

« Merde! Firent Ron et Blaise dans un bel ensemble et tout en le suivant des yeux tandis qu'il sortait, ils avaient tous les deux le même sourire, Harry ne changeait pas, quand il avait décidé d'agir il fallait que ce soit dans la seconde.

« Tu crois que c'est encore possible entre eux? Demanda le rouquin en enlaçant tendrement la taille de son compagnon.

« Je ne sais pas! Soupira Blaise en posant un baiser sur le bout de son nez...je suis persuadé que Draco aime toujours Harry, mais...

« Ce n'est pas toujours suffisant c'est ça? Le coupa le rouquin qui sourit et posa son front contre le sien...il y a des blessures qui sont dures à guérir.

« Exactement mon cœur! Murmura le Serpentard dont les yeux sombres se firent brusquement plus graves et qui écarta légèrement la tête pour le regarder...je sais qu'on en a plus reparlé mais...

Il hésita un peu puis reprit:

« Est-ce que tu m'en a voulut pour Harry?

Ron riva son regard au sien.

« Sur le coup un peu! Avoua t-il...je me suis sentit trahit et au fond je crois que je t'en ai quand même rendu un peu coupable.

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit? S'exclama Blaise tout de suite inquiet.

« Parce que c'était idiot et que ça a été très bref! Répondit le rouquin dans un sourire très doux et tout en lâchant sa taille pour passer les bras autour de son cou...je l'ai comprit très vite et je n'en voulais même plus à Harry, il allait très mal...et puis comment ne pas te prendre pour l'homme idéal?...ne t'angoisses pas mon amour je t'assure que je n'ai pas de blessure à cause de ça.

« Est-ce que j'ai pu t'en faire pour une autre raison? S'enquit le Serpentard, il n'avait jamais vraiment songé à ce genre de choses mais ce qu'avait dit Ron sur les blessures l'amenait à y réfléchir, il aimait son rouquin plus que tout, c'était une véritable passion qu'il éprouvait pour lui, et soudain il ressentait une peur irraisonnée d'avoir pu le blesser d'une manière ou d'une autre, c'était peut-être idiot mais maintenant qu'il y pensait cette idée lui faisait mal.

« Non mon cœur! Répondit tendrement Ron...jamais, je suis absolument, totalement, et complètement heureux avec toi.

Blaise le serra brusquement très fort contre lui.

« Je sais ce que ressent Harry! Murmura t-il à son oreille...à la simple pensée que tu pourrais ne plus vouloir de moi j'en ai des sueurs froides, je t'aime.

Le rouquin s'écarta pour le regarder.

« Tu sais qu'il nous reste encore deux heures avant l'ouverture? Souffla t-il, avec un éclat dans ses yeux azur que le Serpentard connaissait bien et qui ramena le sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Et tu sais comment les occuper? Répondit-il sur le même ton.

Sans un mot Ron le prit par la main et l'entraîna vers leur appartement.

**&&&&.**

La nuit était tombée et Harry se tenait sur la plage, immobile il observait la maison, il y avait de la lumière qui venait des fenêtres dont les volets n'étaient pas fermés, Draco était là.

Oui mais était-il tout seul?

Il s'avança suffisamment pour pouvoir observer l'autre maison et aperçut aussi de la lumière, cela devait signifier que le voisin était chez lui et non avec le blond.

Malgré tout il resta indécis, n'osant pas s'avancer.

C'est le froid très vif qui le décida.

Parvenu devant la porte il hésita de nouveau, les yeux rivés sur le battant il était paralysé par l'appréhension et ne se décidait pas à frapper.

Il commençait à geler sur place quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Draco apparut dans l'encadrement.

« Je me demandais à quel moment tu cesserais de m'espionner pour venir jusqu'à ma porte! Fit le blond.

Trop surprit Harry en resta bête.

Sans rien dire de plus Draco se détourna pour retourner à l'intérieur, laissant la porte ouverte.

Le brun hésita quelques secondes avant de le suivre et quand il parvint dans le salon le blond était assit sur le canapé, l'air détendu.

« Tu savais que je venais? Demanda Harry en s'arrêtant au milieu de la pièce, il ne savait trop quoi faire.

« Presque tous les jours oui.

Le brun baissa la tête.

« J'avais besoin de te voir...même juste de loin.

« Et qu'est-ce qui t'as décidé à venir frapper à ma porte? S'enquit le blond d'un ton tranquille.

Harry sortit les papiers de sa poche et s'avança jusqu'à lui pour les lui tendre.

« C'est les papiers du divorce! Dit-il d'une voix basse...je les ai signé.

Mais Draco se contenta de les regarder avec indifférence sans les prendre et au bout d'un instant le brun laissa retomber sa main.

« Je croyais que ça te ferait plaisir! murmura t-il mal à l'aise, le blond avait l'air en pleine forme, il était magnifique et il n'avait qu'une envie, lui sauter dessus, le prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser, lui dire encore et encore qu'il l'aimait, qu'il ne pensait qu'à lui et ne désirait rien d'autre au monde que passer sa vie près de lui.

Mais au lieu de ça ils étaient l'un devant l'autre, à se regarder comme deux étrangers.

« Tu n'as qu'à les poser sur la table! Fit négligemment Draco avec un geste du menton...Ron et Blaise vont bien?

Un rire qu'il ne pu contenir secoua soudain Harry qui n'avait pas bougé, un rire proche des larmes.

« Tu le sais très bien puisque tu correspond avec eux, pourquoi tu me demande pas plutôt si moi je vais bien? Tu n'as même pas répondu à mon message! fit-il les larmes aux yeux...est-ce que tu te moque totalement de ce que je deviens?

« Tu vas bien? Répliqua impassiblement Draco sans répondre à sa dernière question.

Il semblait si loin, si indifférent, que ce fut trop pour le brun qui eut la sensation de ne plus avoir aucune force dans les jambes et qui s'écroula sur ses genoux, riant et pleurant, il était incapable de dire un mot, son rire nerveux l'en empêchait.

Draco se leva et se pencha en lui tendant une main.

« Viens Harry! Fit-il.

Le rire du brun stoppa net et il prit la main du blond qui le tira pour l'amener sur le canapé où il le fit asseoir, lui restant debout.

Là il voulut retirer sa main mais Harry s'y raccrocha avec force tout en levant des yeux éperdus sur lui.

« Je t'aime Draco et je peux pas aller bien sans toi...reprends-moi, je ferais tout ce que tu voudras.

« C'est ça pour toi l'amour? Murmura le blond...ça se résume à ce que l'un des deux fasse tout ce que l'autre voudra?

« Non! Se récria le brun qui posa sa joue contre la main qu'il tenait toujours...bien sûr que non, mais je ferais n'importe quoi pour ne pas te perdre et à dire vrai moi je serais heureux de me plier à toutes tes exigences, j'en rêve même, et puis ça voudrait dire que tu me garde près de toi.

« Rends-moi ma main s'il te plait! Murmura Draco étreint par une brusque émotion, les yeux verts étaient si sincères, mais après tout ce qu'il avait enduré il était trop difficile d'avoir confiance en lui...je suis désolé mais j'ai assez donné et je n'ai pas envie de recommencer.

« Plus rien n'est pareil Draco, je ne suis plus cet abrutis borné, ce gamin buté, il faut que tu me crois, alors je ne veux pas recommencer non plus, c'est pas le bon mot... je veux quelque chose de nouveau avec toi qui n'aura rien à voir avec notre passé...je t'en supplie! L'implora Harry en relâchant lentement sa main...donnes-moi au moins le droit de venir te voir, laisses-moi te prouver que j'ai changé, ne me rejettes pas totalement.

Le blond hésita un instant en se demandant si c'était une bonne idée, ne risquait-il pas de perdre l'équilibre qu'il était parvenu à retrouver?

Mais au fond de lui il se sentit incapable de refuser, il ne pouvait pas, et il fit lentement oui de la tête.

Le cœur du brun se mit à battre si fort sous l'espoir qui venait brusquement de renaître en lui que cela lui coupa le souffle, avec le droit de venir le voir il pourrait tenter de le reconquérir, c'était comme si Draco lui accordait une deuxième chance.

Il fit un sourire lumineux et tendre au blond qui le fixait et se leva.

« Merci mon ange! Souffla t-il avec émotion avant de quitter la pièce en courant presque, il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps, pas ce soir, il avait besoin de se reprendre d'abord, il était trop chamboulé.

**&&&&.**

Le lendemain matin Draco se rendit chez Zack.

« Alors ça y est tu retournes à Glasgow? S'enquit-il après que le jeune homme lui eut ouvert et qu'il ait aperçut ses valises posées dans l'entrée.

« J'avais prit un congés d'un an qui s'achève! Répondit Zack tout en se dirigeant vers le salon...il est temps pour moi de reprendre le travail.

Draco s'arrêta devant la cheminée et regarda la photo qui se trouvait sur le manteau, il l'avait souvent regardé, dessus on voyait une très belle jeune femme aux longs cheveux blond agités par le vent qui souriait d'un air heureux.

« Ta femme avait beaucoup de chance de t'avoir.

Zack sourit.

« Non c'est moi qui en avait.

Draco lui rendit son sourire.

« Vous en aviez tous les deux alors.

« En parlant de chance où en es tu avec Harry? Je l'ai vu entrer chez toi hier soir.

Le blond lui raconta ce qui c'était passé la veille.

« C'est une très bonne chose! Approuva Zack quand il eut terminé...tu es redevenu toi-même et il est temps que vous vous retrouviez tous les deux.

« Et si c'était une erreur? S'inquiéta Draco...j'ai tellement de mal à croire à son amour.

« C'est simplement que tu as peur Draco et c'est un peu normal vu votre première expérience malheureuse, ce que tu as subit ensuite avec Chris n'a rien arrangé mais ça Harry n'en est pas responsable, et tu sais très bien que tu l'aimes toujours.

« C'est vrai! admit le blond dans un soupir...pourtant à un moment j'ai vraiment cru que je ne ressentais plus rien pour lui tellement je me sentais désabusé, mais en réalité je ne faisait qu'essayer de m'en convaincre, je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à lui.

« Un véritable amour ne meurt jamais! Murmura Zack dont le regard alla se fixer sur la photo...on peut juste essayer de vivre sans quand on a pas le choix...moi je donnerais n'importe quoi pour avoir une seconde chance, pour la tenir encore une fois dans mes bras ne serait-ce qu'un instant...si je pouvais seulement la revoir...oh seigneur je donnerais tout pour ça...il n'y a rien de plus horrible que de savoir que c'est irrémédiable, qu'il n'y a plus rien de possible, que rien ne vous ramènera la personne qui comptait plus que tout, sais-tu à quel point c'est atroce de savoir que même si je hurlais à m'en arracher les tripes plus jamais...jamais...jamais je ne la...

Il se tu brusquement, la gorge trop nouée, c'était trop douloureux pour continuer et il tourna ses yeux bleu nuit embués vers Draco qui le fixait avec tristesse, il avait mal pour lui.

« Toi tu as ce choix, rien n'est définitif, tu peux retrouver celui que tu as toujours aimé et avoir un nouveau départ! Reprit le jeune homme en jugulant l'émotion qui l'avait saisit...il était là presque tous les jours, restant des heures dans le froid juste pour pouvoir t'apercevoir quelques instants, je pense qu'il t'aime vraiment, autrement pourquoi agir ainsi?...tu as l'occasion de vivre cette histoire d'amour que tu as tant espéré et dont tu as tant rêvé, alors vas-y fonces.

« Et si ça ne marchait pas cette fois encore? Murmura le blond.

« Ça marchera! Assura Zack...parce que tu n'as plus rien de fragile et que tu saura ce que tu veux ou pas, parce que Harry a changé lui aussi, et ça marchera surtout parce que cette fois vous vous aimez tous les deux...et ça ça fait toute la différence! Termina le jeune homme dans un sourire.

Draco le fixa un instant, ému.

« Tu vas me manquer! Finit-il par dire...je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré, avec toi tout me semble si facile, je suis bien avec toi.

« Oui mais tu ne voudrais tout de même pas passer ta vie avec moi! Plaisanta Zack pour alléger l'atmosphère...tu n'es pas vraiment mon genre tu sais.

Le blond eut un petit rire.

« Non pas comme ça...quoique...je crois que j'aurais pu tomber amoureux de toi si je ne l'étais pas déjà d'un autre! Le taquina t-il à son tour.

« Oula je crois qu'il est vraiment temps que je m'en aille! Fit mine de s'horrifier Zack avant de redevenir sérieux...ne t'inquiètes pas tout ira très bien pour vous deux et Harry me remplacera très bien, il sera là pour toi, j'en suis persuadé.

« Tu reviendra par ici? Demanda Draco.

« Toutes les années je viens y passer le mois de juillet, tu n'auras qu'à venir me rendre visite, je serais toujours heureux de te voir! Répondit le jeune homme qui dressa l'oreille en entendant le klaxon d'une voiture...mon taxi est là, tu m'aides avec mes valises?

« Bien sûr.

**&&&&.**

Après avoir longuement serré Zack contre lui, Draco ressentit un gros pincement au cœur en voyant le taxi s'éloigner, sans le jeune homme, devenu un véritable ami, il se sentait bien seul d'un coup, il avait su l'écouter tout en lui apportant une tendresse toute amicale qui l'avait aidé à tout remettre à sa place, tout avec lui avait été si pur si simple que son départ lui semblait comme un abandon.

Et l'espace d'un instant il se sentit réellement perdu tellement son absence lui pesait déjà, puis il se secoua et redressa les épaules en levant la tête, non, non il ne devait pas réagir comme ça, grâce à lui il allait parfaitement bien, avec toute sa gentillesse Zack lui avait donné tout son temps, toute son attention en plus de son amitié pour qu'il soit prêt à faire face à son avenir et il n'aimerait pas le voir ainsi.

Draco sourit doucement, Zack avait une vie lui aussi et il ne pouvait pas s'appuyer sur lui éternellement, le reste était maintenant entre ses mains à lui.

**&&&&.**

Ce fut un Harry euphorique qui entra dans le bar le lendemain et Ron et Blaise furent absolument ravit quand il leur eut tout raconté.

«Pfff! Termina t-il...j'avais le cœur qui battait tellement fort quand il a accepté...c'est fou...c'est comme si...je sais pas...vous savez j'aimerais vivre les débuts qu'on a pas eut, parce que c'est un peu ce que je ressens, c'est tout nouveau.

« Et les débuts d'une histoire d'amour sont ce qu'il y a de plus beau! Fit le Serpentard amusé qui rajouta avec un petit rire gêné...le jour de mon premier rendez-vous avec Ron j'étais tellement angoissé que j'ai rien pu avaler de la journée.

Le rouquin qui se tenait près de lui ouvrit de grands yeux ébahis.

« Tu me l'a jamais dit ça...t'avais pourtant l'air si sûr de toi ce soir-là.

Harry lui éclata de rire.

« Si t'avais vu Ron! S'amusa t-il...lui c'était la panique totale, heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas de cours ce jour-là parce qu'il a enchaîné ânerie sur ânerie, il ne savait plus où il était.

Le rouquin rougit et alla se blottir dans les bras de Blaise pour cacher son visage au creux de son cou.

« J'avais rendez-vous avec celui dont je rêvais! Murmura t-il...j'ai jamais eut aussi peur.

Le Serpentard le serra contre lui.

« Ça a été la plus belle soirée de ma vie! Souffla t-il à son oreille...et je me souviens de chacun de tes gestes, du plus petit de tes mots à la moindre de tes expressions... chaque seconde de ce moment est gravée en moi.

**&&&&.**

**Pour celles qui m'ont envoyé des messages au sujet de mon au revoir:**

**Je suis désolée de vous décevoir et ça m'embêtais de ne pas vous répondre alors je le fais une dernière fois, je n'ai plus la motivation pour écrire c'est sûr (il y a trop longtemps que je suis là lol) mais j'ai en plus d'autres problèmes.**

**Alors en cadeau je vous poste le dernier chapitre que j'avais écrit.**

**Je suis contente de vous avoir connu et je vous remercie de m'avoir suivit pendant toutes ces années, c'était vraiment génial!**

**Ne m'en voulez pas.**

**Mamba.**


	13. Chapter 13

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 13.**

**&&&&.**

« Pourtant vous n'avez pas concrétisé ce soir-là! Leur rappela Harry qui les regardait avec une lueur de tendresse amusée dans ses yeux verts.

« C'est vrai, mais un baiser a suffit pour que je sois au paradis! Répondit Blaise dans un sourire...en fait nous n'avons pas voulut bousculer les choses, nous avons prit notre temps et c'est une période que je n'oublierais jamais.

« J'avais le cœur qui battait tellement fort fort à chaque fois que je te voyais! Murmura Ron en relevant la tête...que parfois j'avais l'impression que j'allais m'évanouir.

Le brun sourit en entendant son ami mais cette phrase le toucha profondément et son regard se perdit dans le vide, c'était ce qu'il voulait que Draco et lui ressentent, mais en fait c'était déjà le cas pour lui, penser à ses yeux gris faisait battre son cœur plus fort, la simple idée de pouvoir le toucher lui donnait des frissons, imaginer ses lèvres...

« Harry? Fit la voix de Ron qui le sortit de ses pensées.

Le brun tressaillit.

« Oui?

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors? S'enquit Blaise...avec Draco! Précisa t-il devant son air un peu perdu.

Harry baissa les yeux un instant sur le comptoir, hésitant, puis il les releva soudain, il savait ce qu'il voulait faire.

« Divorcer! Dit-il dans un demi sourire.

« QUOI? S'exclamèrent Ron et Blaise en même temps dans une surprise totale...je comprends pas, tu veux divorcer maintenant? Termina le rouquin.

« Je veux surtout repartir de zéro! Expliqua le brun...totalement, du début, je veux que tout soit nouveau, même notre mariage qui ne nous laisse finalement aucun bon souvenir...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend quelques secondes, comme si il cherchait à expliquer du mieux possible sa pensée, puis il reprit:

« Je voudrais faire ce que j'aurais dû si je n'avais été aussi stupide et borné! Fit-il en leur adressant un petit sourire...puisqu'il me donne une seconde chance alors comme vous je veux prendre mon temps, profiter du moindre moment de sa présence sans chercher à aller plus loin, je veux qu'il me parle et tout savoir de ce qu'il pense, de ce qu'il a envie...je veux que l'attente et le besoin de nous voir nous rende fou d'impatience et de désir...je veux que Draco ait l'impression qu'il va s'évanouir quand il me voit! Termina t-il avec amusement en direction de Ron.

« Pff crétin! Souffla ce dernier dans un regard de reproche...te fous pas de moi.

« Je me moque pas de toi Ron! Se défendit aussitôt Harry avec une sincérité visible...je trouve que c'est très beau au contraire et j'aimerais vraiment que ça soit ce qu'il ressente.

« Moi je trouve que c'est magnifique mon cœur! Renchérit Blaise tout en serrant fort son compagnon contre lui avec émotion...j'adore quand tu me dis des choses aussi adorables, ça me fait craquer.

Le rouquin retrouva un sourire qu'il adressa aussi au brun qui leva le verre que le Serpentard lui avait servit un peu plus tôt.

« A vous deux! Dit-il...et à Draco et moi!

Blaise approuva d'un mouvement de tête.

« Je pense que ton programme lui plaira! Dit-il.

**&&&&.**

Harry dû attendre deux semaines pour que les papiers du divorce, déjà signés du côté de Draco, soit enregistrés.

Ils étaient maintenant officiellement divorcés.

Et un jour, en fin d'après-midi, passant par la plage il se présenta devant la porte de Draco.

Mais arrivé là il n'osa pas sonner et resta immobile à fixer le battant, il n'était brusquement plus sûr de rien, avait-il vraiment eut raison de divorcer? N'était-ce pas la pire des bêtises?

Draco n'allait-il pas le prendre mal et penser qu'il jouait une fois de plus et qu'en réalité c'était un rejet de sa part?

Et puis durant ces deux dernières semaines aucun d'eux n'avait donné de nouvelle à l'autre, Harry parce qu'il n'avait pas voulut se montrer pressant, même si il mourait d'impatience, mais surtout parce qu'il voulait ces papiers d'abord, pour lui ils représentaient comme le symbole d'un renouveau qu'il voulait lui offrir avant tout, pour un nouveau départ.

Mais le blond n'avait donné aucun signe de vie de son côté, même pas à Blaise, et brusquement il s'interrogea, et si il avait finalement changé d'avis? Si tout compte fait il ne voulait plus lui donner de seconde chance? Si il ne voulait plus de lui pour de bon?

Si il n'allait le voir que pour le perdre complètement?

Tant de questions se mirent à lui traverser l'esprit qu'il se mit à appréhender la rencontre à tel point qu'il resta sur place, sans bouger, fixant toujours cette porte qu'il avait si peur de franchir et de ne pas franchir en même temps.

C'était le début février et il faisait un froid glacial mais même si il était en train de geler sur place, Harry était incapable de faire le moindre geste.

Partir?

Sonner?

Il lui était impossible de se décider, partir il ne pouvait pas, sonner encore moins.

Il ne pouvait que rester sur place, angoissé et ne sachant que faire.

**&&&&.**

Draco se rendit dans la cuisine pour boire et aperçut Harry en jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre.

Là son cœur se mit à faire des bonds désordonnés, il lui avait manqué, oh que oui, il avait réveillé tellement d'espoirs en lui, de rêves qu'il croyait finis.

Ces deux dernières semaines il avait tourné en rond, luttant contre l'envie de lui envoyer un message et le maudissant de ne pas en recevoir un de sa part.

Quoi il disait qu'il l'aimait, qu'il voulait une seconde chance et puis paf plus un mot?

Ça lui avait fait mal et il s'en voulait d'être toujours aussi sensible dés qu'il s'agissait de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il croit? Maugréa Draco tout en observant le brun.

Mais malgré sa rancœur il ne put ignorer l'air perdu et angoissé de Harry qui semblait vouloir prendre racine devant sa porte, il paraissait si vulnérable.

Ému il sourit et pensa à ce qu'aurait dit Zack.

« V_as-y fonces, ne perds plus de temps et vas le rejoindre!_

« Harry! Murmura t-il.

Il y avait si longtemps qu'il l'aimait, si longtemps qu'il désespérait d'avoir son amour.

**&&&&.**

Harry, qui fixait toujours la porte, sursauta quand elle s'ouvrit d'un coup.

« Tu comptes prendre racine? S'enquit le blond sans sourire avant de tourner les talons pour retourner à l'intérieur, il n'allait quand même pas lui faciliter la tâche en lui sautant dans les bras, même si il en mourrait d'envie.

Après une brève hésitation et une boule au creux de l'estomac, suite à cet accueil plutôt froid, le brun suivit et le retrouva posté devant la cheminée, mains croisées derrière le dos.

« Euh...bonjour Draco! Fit-il en avançant, puis arrivé à deux pas de lui il lui tendit brusquement les papiers d'un air timide.

Le blond les prit d'un air curieux, puis ses sourcils se froncèrent en les lisant tandis que son cœur se mettait à battre douloureusement, Harry avait finalement décidé de divorcer? Il ne voulait plus de lui?

Une fois de plus c'était comme si tout s'écroulait en lui.

« Bien! Fit-il sèchement en levant les yeux sur lui, en cachant parfaitement son désarrois...puisque malgré tes grandes déclaration d'amour de la dernière fois tu as changé d'avis et si c'est ce que tu veux il n'y a aucun problème pour moi, mais tu aurais aussi bien pu me les envoyer et t'éviter la peine de venir jusqu'ici.

Le brun se sentit un peu perdu et prit peur devant l'expression si dure de son visage, il n'avait pas comprit.

« Mais je ne veux pas divorcer! S'écria t-il.

Draco haussa les sourcils avec un air d'incompréhension.

« Et ça c'est quoi alors?

« Euh...la notification du divorce oui c'est vrai, mais c'est pas pour...

Il s'arrêta brusquement et poussa un soupir malheureux avant de reprendre.

« Je suis désolé je m'y prend très mal, en fait avec ça je voulais juste te montrer que je voudrais repartir de zéro avec toi, je sais bien qu'on ne peut pas tout effacer du passé, malheureusement, mais on peut au moins corriger certaines choses, je...

Il se tu de nouveau, le blond ne l'aidait vraiment pas du tout, il se contentait de le fixer sans que rien de ce qu'il pensait ne transparaisse sur ses traits.

« Je t'aime Draco, je veux divorcer oui, mais pour t'épouser ensuite, après que nous aurons prit le temps de...comment dire?...de nous apprivoiser, de refaire connaissance, tu vois ce que je veux dire?

Seul le crépitement du feu lui répondit.

« Mais merde Draco dis quelque chose! S'énerva t-il soudain devant son silence, il n'en pouvais plus de le voir le fixer ainsi sans aucune réaction, il avait l'impression de parler à un mur...je regrette tellement tout ce qui c'est passé, tout est de ma faute et je voudrais tant te rendre heureux maintenant...s'il te plait dis-moi que tu me laisse toujours une chance.

Le visage tendu et inquiet dans l'attente de sa réponse, Harry ne pouvait deviner le soulagement et la joie intérieure que ressentait le blond, qui d'ailleurs n'en montra rien.

« Tu veux une tasse de thé ou de café? Proposa t-il simplement.

« Hein? S'exclama le brun qui ne s'attendait pas à ça.

« Thé ou café? Répéta Draco, cette fois avec un léger sourire.

« Euh...café! Répondit Harry qui ne sut plus trop quoi penser, que voulait signifier ce sourire?

« Assieds-toi je reviens dans cinq minutes.

**&&&&.**

Seul dans la cuisine, appuyé des deux mains sur le bord du plan de travail, le blond ferma les yeux un instant, il avait eut tellement peur quand il lui avait remit les papiers, mais quelle joie ensuite, Harry voulait l'épouser de nouveau, tout son avenir venait de prendre un tour radieux.

Il rouvrit les yeux et le cœur léger il prépara du café.

**&&&&.**

Le brun était sagement assit sur le bord du canapé quand Draco revint dans le salon et ce dernier cacha un sourire en voyant qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire de ses mains, il croisait décroisait les doigts, posait les paumes à plat sur ses genoux, puis recommençait.

Il était clairement nerveux.

Le blond lui tendit une tasse puis s'assit non loin de lui, laissant un espace entre eux et ne quittant pas Harry du regard.

Celui-ci, qui n'avait toujours pas eut la réponse qu'il espérait, se mit à boire sa tasse à petites gorgées, ne voulant pas se montrer insistant il ne savait quoi dire d'autre et Draco, qui s'amusait de sa gêne, ne disant rien de son côté, il se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise, il avait l'impression d'être un adolescent à son tout premier rendez-vous, à ce moment-là on est tellement intimidé et on se sent si gauche et maladroit qu'on n'ose pas faire le moindre geste face à la personne qui hante pourtant vos jours et vos nuits.

Enfin le blond décida de mettre un terme à sa torture, il posa sa tasse sur la table basse puis, glissant sur les coussins il se rapprocha de Harry pour lui retirer doucement la sienne des mains.

De grands yeux verts se tournèrent vers lui et Draco sourit en voyant sa pomme d'Adam monter et descendre.

« Oui.

« Oui? Répéta Harry sans comprendre et perdu dans le regard gris.

« Oui je te laisse une chance! Murmura Draco qui saisit son visage entre ses mains...des milliers même, et je t'épouserais autant de fois que tu le souhaite, je t'aime Harry et ça ne date pas d'hier tu le sais, et je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer.

Avec émotion le blond vit les yeux verts s'embuer.

« Pardon pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait! Souffla le brun qui à ces mots avait brusquement repensé à tout ce qu'il avait enduré à cause de son entêtement.

« Si tu veux repartir à zéro tu dois arrêter de te sentir coupable! Fit doucement Draco qui approcha lentement son visage du sien.

Et enfin ils se retrouvèrent, dans leur premier véritable baiser amoureux, un échange total venu des deux côtés.

Quand les mains du blond se firent un peu trop caressantes Harry s'écarta, malgré qu'il n'en ai aucune envie, il désirait Draco à en avoir mal, mais il s'était fait un programme pour le séduire et voulait s'y tenir et il le lui expliqua, lui parlant même de l'histoire de Ron.

Ce qui fit beaucoup rire le blond.

« Mon ange je suis déjà séduit depuis longtemps! Rigola t-il...je ne suis pas du genre à m'évanouir mais ce que tu me fait éprouver vaut bien un stage dans les pommes, je peux te l'assurer...et puis tu sais pendant des années j'ai tellement attendu ce moment, j'en étais à prier pour que cela arrive, qu'on se donne l'un à l'autre dans une fusion totale, en vain, puis j'ai cru qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir, et aujourd'hui nous sommes là tous les deux et notre amour est réciproque, alors tu trouves pas qu'on a assez attendu?

« Tu as absolument! Reconnu le brun qui ne demandait qu'à être convaincu.

« Alors aimes-moi Harry c'est tout ce que je veux.

Ce dernier ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et il se jeta presque sur Draco, se mettant à le déshabiller avec fébrilité et impatience, et ne lâchant sa bouche que pour embrasser d'autre partie de son corps.

Le blond de son côté ne fut pas en reste, il était aussi fébrile et impatient.

Et dans la pièce ne s'éleva plus que soupirs et gémissements, accompagnés par le crépitement du feu.

**&&&&.**

Harry et Draco s'unirent de nouveau trois mois plus tard, ce fut aussi dans une stricte intimité mais cette fois dans un bonheur total.

L'été suivant ils relouèrent la maison sur la plage et le brun fit la connaissance de Zack qu'il apprécia aussitôt, le blond lui avait tout raconté de leur amitié, ce qui avait fait tomber ses aprioris, mais de toutes manières il était difficile de ne pas aimer ce jeune homme si chaleureux et sympathique, et ils passèrent tout le mois de juillet ensemble, Ron et Blaise se joignant à eux durant deux semaines.

Les quatre amis apprécièrent d'ailleurs tous autant Zack qui semblait quelques fois si triste, il arrivait que son regard bleu nuit se perde totalement ailleurs, si loin que plus rien d'autre ne paraissait exister pour lui, même quand il se trouvait avec eux.

Ils savaient tous pourquoi évidemment, et ils se donnèrent une mission, trouver la personne idéale pour lui, trouver celle qui pourrait lui donner le bonheur auquel il avait droit et qu'il méritait bien.

Mais ça c'est une autre histoire.

**&&&&.**

**FIN.**

**Merci à vous d'avoir suivit cette histoire.**

**Bisous!**


End file.
